


Неизбежное

by nyavka



Series: Что, если бы [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Slow Build, Will is a Mess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уилл решает не консультировать по делу Зубной Феи. Этим он лишь оттягивает неизбежное.—Что, если бы Уилл всё-таки отказался помочь Джеку с делом Зубной Феи? Альтернативное развитие событий сериала после 7й серии 3го сезона.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Что, если бы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Совет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837599) by [Vulcanmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanmi/pseuds/Vulcanmi). 



> \+ [немного арта](https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/39/VMpfx8Tv_o.jpeg).  
> 

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты точно знал, где я нахожусь. И где ты всегда сможешь меня найти»._

Уилл проснулся мгновенно, но без страха. Секунду назад он плавал в снах, воспоминаниях, не отличающихся от кошмаров, а уже в следующую открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок собственного дома. Их с Молли дома, ради которого он так старался. Который он заслужил. Его пульс постепенно замедлился и вернулся к нормальному.

Уилл чувствовал, как у него по груди тёк пот, заставляя футболку липнуть к коже, и знал, что если сядет, то почувствует точно такой же пот, остывающий у него на спине. Вздохнув, он сел, стаскивая футболку и поднимаясь взять чистую. 

Молли спала как убитая, но Уилл всё равно покосился убедиться, что он её не разбудил. И двинулся по комнате так тихо, как только мог, морщась от скрипа половиц. 

Он старательно концентрировался на самых мелких действиях, наблюдая, как под его пальцами повернулась дверная ручка, изучая кран, из которого хлынула вода, наполняя собой раковину, глядя на собственное отражение, когда его лицо перестало казаться ему разгорячённым. Но как бы он ни старался, ему не удавалось отогнать мысли от своего сна. Точнее, воспоминания.

Уилл напомнил себе, что не жалел о произошедшем. Кто бы жалел о том, что отправил убийцу, _серийного убийцу-каннибала_ , за решётку? Нет, это не было сожалением.

Поскольку игнорирование, похоже, не работало, Уилл позволил образам из своего сна наполнить его сознание и вздрогнул, когда увидел лицо Ганнибала. Страдающее, такое уязвимое, каким Уилл его никогда раньше не видел — да и вряд ли кто-либо когда-либо видел. Ни манипуляций, ни игр, ни скрытых мотивов. Чистые эмоции. 

_«Прощай, Ганнибал»_.

Какая-то часть него беспокоилась, что Ганнибал увидит его обман насквозь. Но тот лишь какое-то мгновение сидел молча, после чего встал и вышел за дверь. Не сказав ни слова. Не попытавшись уговорить Уилла что-либо признать, не попытавшись втянуть его обратно в игру. А потом — как Уилл и рассчитывал (надеялся) — сдался ФБР. Наверное, Уилл тогда впервые победил в одной из Ганнибаловых игр. Это не ощущалось победой.

Уилл насухо вытер лицо пушистым полотенцем для рук. Затем, вздохнув, вытер им грудь и спину. Он всё равно казался себе грязным, но знал, что обождёт с душем до утра. 

Хотя изначально он твёрдо собирался вернуться в кровать, когда наденет чистую футболку, в итоге он натянул сверху толстый удобный свитер и побрёл вниз, к камину. Тот не был зажжён и Уилл не стал его разжигать. Вместо этого он просто сел на диван и уставился на поленья и пепел.

Всё из-за того письма. Как только оно прибыло, всё вокруг словно стало слишком цветным. Слишком ярким. Всего стало слишком. 

Три года на то, чтобы вырезать Ганнибала Лектера из своей жизни. Три года успеха. У Уилла теперь были жена и ребёнок, которого он мог назвать своим. Он точно знал, где Ганнибал находился и его это устраивало, потому что так того было гораздо легче избегать. 

А потом пришёл Джек. Уиллу стоило догадаться сразу же, как только Джек выбрался из машины. И вручил ему фотографию давно мёртвой семьи. Уилл был так занят попытками не дать себе окунуться в убийства, что даже не подумал о возможных действиях Ганнибала. Потому что, разумеется, тот слышал и, разумеется, тот знал. И то, что после трёх лет в Балтиморской государственной лечебнице для душевнобольных преступников Ганнибал до сих пор мог читать Джека Кроуфорда как открытую книгу, не должно было веселить Уилла так, как веселило. 

Уилл смотрел на пепел, в который превратилось письмо, и написанные слова звучали у него в ушах голосом Ганнибала.

_«Как друг, я бы посоветовал тебе не входить в открытую им дверь. За ней темно и ждёт безумие»._

Несмотря на слова бывшего психиатра, вложенная в письмо газетная вырезка выдавала его истинные намерения. Это было манипуляцией, но какой-то части Уилла хотелось верить, что Ганнибал искренне его предупреждал. Уилл не сомневался, что Ганнибалу ужасно хотелось бы, чтобы он снова полез в сознание опасных убийц. Немножко сошёл с ума. Чуточку приблизился к… чему бы там Ганнибал ни хотел, чтобы он стал.

И Уилл знал, что именно это и произошло бы. Он попытался бы увидеть этого убийцу, понять его. Он попытался бы, но этого оказалось бы недостаточно (ну, или так он себе сказал бы) — и он отправился бы к Ганнибалу. А уж дальше козыри были бы на руках у Ганнибала. Уилл не мог позволить этому произойти. Только не снова. Поэтому он, впервые за долгое время, решил последовать Ганнибаловому совету.  
* * *

— Ты уверен?

Уилл посмотрел Молли в глаза. Когда у него не возникло особенного желания отвести взгляд, он почувствовал себя увереннее насчёт принятого решения.  
— Да. Я уверен.

— Уилл, — начала Молли тем тоном, который обычно приберегала для случаев, когда Уилл упорствовал, а она знала, что была права. 

Но не в этот раз. Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что она оставит эту тему. Было невозможно хотя бы чуточку не злиться на неё за то, что она с ним об этом спорила. 

— Молли, — перебил он, — я оставил ту жизнь в прошлом. Я больше не тот человек. Я даже не уверен, что Джеку была бы от меня какая-то польза, — не совсем неправда. Уилл так давно не позволял маятнику качнуться, что даже не знал, получилось ли бы у него. Но не слишком рвался проверить. 

Молли всё равно выглядела немного колеблющейся, так что Уилл со вздохом уткнулся носом ей в шею.  
— Я посоветую ему человека, который, возможно, будет более заинтересован помочь.  
— А если он всё равно захочет тебя?  
— Ему придётся смириться с тем, что дают.

Молли задумалась над его словами, наклонив голову и коснувшись рукой его щеки. Её ладонь была тёплой, и Уилл почувствовал себя увереннее, надёжнее. Он не хотел это оставлять, чтобы снова вернуться в мир крови.

— А кто этот человек?

Уилл не знал, что собирался это сказать, до тех пор, пока не услышал собственный голос:  
— Старый друг.  
* * *

_«Доктор Лектер,_

_Я выучил свой урок о шагах в темноту, у меня есть шрамы, которые это подтверждают. Это больше не моя работа и в моей новой жизни нет места профилированию убийц. Прошло слишком много времени. Вы для этого подойдёте лучше — вы, наверное, могли бы раскрыть это дело ещё до того, как я заставил бы себя взглянуть на фото с мест преступлений. В тюрьме наверняка немного возможностей чем-то себя занять. Может, если вы дадите Джеку какую-то полезную зацепку, вам скостят срок за хорошее поведение»._

Сперва он начал письмо _«Дорогой Ганнибал»_ , но это показалось ему неправильным и заставило его желудок тревожно сжаться, так что он всё стёр и начал заново. _«Доктор Лектер»_ звучало клинически сухо и без малейшего намёка на фамильярность — идеально для его целей. Письмо от руки исключалось по той же причине, но Уилл целую вечность просидел перед ноутбуком, просто глядя, как его пальцы дрожат над клавишами, прежде чем наконец смог что-то набрать. Он не стал утруждать себя подписью.

Когда он уставился на одинокий распечатанный листок, что-то показалось ему неправильным. Он с непроницаемым лицом перечитал свои слова, но ощущение неправильности не исчезало — а потом до него дошло, что письмо выглядело так, словно было адресовано едва ли не незнакомцу, и для непосвященного человека в нём не было никаких намёков на их общее прошлое. Последняя фраза даже могла показаться жестокой, учитывая, что Ганнибалу предстояло сидеть в тюрьме до конца своих дней. Как только эта мысль пришла Уиллу в голову, он тут же отыскал конверт, запечатал письмо и отослал поскорее, пока не успел передумать.

На следующий день он взял Уолли на рыбалку.

В течение недели Джек ещё несколько раз звонил, но больше не приезжал, за что Уилл был ему благодарен. Новостей он избегал как только мог. Если Молли и заметила его нервозность, то ничего не сказала и, постепенно, всё вроде бы успокоилось. Жизнь снова размылась до нормальной, яркие краски потускнели, позволив ему снова вернуться к тому простому существованию, которое он для себя выбрал.  
* * *

— Я сегодня готовлю, — объявила Молли.

Уилл приподнял бровь:  
— Под «готовлю» ты подразумеваешь «варю макароны»?

Молли бросила на него шутливо возмущённый взгляд, водружая на плиту кастрюлю с водой. Немного воды хлюпнуло через край, и Уилл смотрел, как струйки побежали на пол.

— Это всё равно считается. И я положу сегодня в соус _настоящие_ помидоры.  
— Ого, круто.

Они засмеялись и тепло переглянулись, и Уилл оставил её заниматься своими делами на кухне, отправившись принять перед ужином душ. Он провёл большую часть дня, работая в гараже, и у него до сих пор еле гнулись от холода пальцы. Какая-то часть него мысленно застонала при мысли о спагетти — снова! — но Уилл её заглушил. Уолли любил спагетти. А сам Уилл был не таким уж и переборчивым. 

Он успел наполовину раздеться, когда услышал, как в шкафу завибрировал его телефон. 

Подойдя ближе, Уилл ничуть не удивился, увидев на экране номер Джека. Ему пришло в голову не брать трубку, но он знал, что Джек лишь перезвонит попозже.

— Что, Джек? — в любезностях не было нужды. Уилла давно не волновала невежливость по отношению к Джеку Кроуфорду.  
— Уилл. До следующего полнолуния осталась всего неделя.

Уилл заглянул в шкаф, пытаясь вспомнить, в стирке ли его любимые пижамные штаны.  
— Надеюсь, ты скоро найдёшь этого типа, — ответил он. 

— Нам нужна твоя помощь, Уилл.

На секунду Уилл позволил себе разозлиться. Он же не был каким-то мистическим божеством, которое могло взглянуть на место преступления и тут же узнать, кто, почему и как. И он не был перед Джеком в долгу, чтобы мчаться по его первому зову, когда тому припечёт. Уилл заслужил свой покой. Он его заработал. Игнорируя пытающееся забраться к нему в грудь чувство вины, Уилл сделал выдох, прогоняя свою злость. Осталась лишь обида. 

— Мне жаль, Джек, правда. Но я больше не могу этим заниматься, — он не намерен был. Он не намерен был рисковать.  
— Не с профилем. 

Уилл застыл, слегка скривив губы в недовольной гримасе. Его пальцы крепче сжали телефон и у него неприятно похолодело в желудке.  
— А с чем тогда?

— Мы были в отчаянии. Я знаю только одного человека, который мог бы забраться к этому парню в голову так, как ты. 

О. 

— Ганнибал, — пробормотал Уилл. В основном просто для того, чтобы почувствовать это имя на языке. Он теперь никогда не произносил его вслух. С Молли данная тема разговора ни разу не всплывала — Уилл за этим следил. Он задумался, чувствуя растущее беспокойство. — Он тебе написал.

Джек на секунду замолчал и Уилл представил себе его досаду. Представил себе, как тот гадает, не было ли у них с Ганнибалом какого-то способа связи, о котором он не знал. 

— Да, — последовал ответ, и Уилл понял, что Джек, похоже, действительно был в отчаянии. 

— Ну и в чём тогда проблема? — Ганнибал обладал множеством качеств, делающих его противоположностью хорошего человека, но нехватка проницательности в них не входила. Уилл не сомневался, что Ганнибал мог бы вычислить этого убийцу, получив доступ к информации. Пребывание в тюрьме должно было быть ужасным для такого человека, как Ганнибал, который всегда был чем-то занят, творя, упражняя мозг и впитывая все знания, какие только мог. Уилл рассчитывал, что он с радостью ухватится за возможность снова соприкоснуться с внешним миром, оказаться вовлечённым в то, к чему питал несомненный интерес. От этой мысли невозможно было не чувствовать толику грусти — от образа Ганнибала в тюрьме, где тот не мог ни готовить, ни играть на одном из своих многочисленных инструментов, — но Уилл попытался её подавить, когда понял, что начинает виновато хмуриться. Он отказывался чувствовать из-за Ганнибала вину.

Уилл вдруг понял, что Джек продолжал что-то говорить. Сделав глубокий выдох, он потряс головой.  
— Что?

— Я сказал, у него есть условие.

В тоне Уилла отчётливо чувствовалась его приподнятая бровь.  
— Он действительно находится в том положении, чтобы торговаться с ФБР? 

— Как оказалось. 

Что бы это ни было за условие, Джек на него, похоже, уже согласился. Это должно было быть чем-то таким, что Джек считал выгодным или рассчитывал (наверное, ошибочно) обернуть в свою пользу. Беспокойство Уилла росло, грозя захлестнуть, так что ему пришлось сесть на кровать, нервно сжав пальцы на колене.

— И что это, Джек?

— Он хочет, чтобы ты ответил на его письмо.

Это требование Уилла одновременно и удивило, и полностью оправдало его ожидания.  
— Я… я ему уже ответил, — он поджал губы, а потом вспомнил — ещё до того, как Джек успел заговорить.  
— Он написал тебе ещё раз.  
— О. Я… Я выбросил то письмо.

Уилл мог _чувствовать_ одобрение Джека, и вдруг разозлился на себя за свой поступок. 

— Ну, напиши ему что-то. Мне всё равно что. Мы ничуть не приблизились к тому, чтобы поймать этого парня, и, хотя я бы предпочёл тебя, я возьму то, что есть.

 _«Ну разумеется, возьмёшь»_ , — раздув ноздри, подумал Уилл. Ему не нравилось, как небрежно Джек к этому отнёсся. Как будто написать Ганнибалу письмо было для Уилла так легко. Как будто это ничего не значило. Но Уилл не мог разрушить эту иллюзию, поскольку провёл последние три года, пытаясь заставить людей поверить именно в это. 

— Если это всё, что нужно, чтобы заручиться его помощью, я считаю, что нам повезло. 

Уиллу пришло в голову отказаться. Он знал, что Джек не поймёт — Джек до сих пор не понимал, почему Уилл отказался взяться за дело сам. А это каким-то образом казалось намного опаснее. Уилл мог написать ещё одно письмо, точно такое же безличное, как и предыдущее, но он знал, что Ганнибал будет разбирать каждое крошечное предложение до тех пор, пока не почувствует, что копается у Уилла в мозгах даже из своей запертой камеры в Балтиморе. А ещё Уилл знал, что одним письмом всё не ограничится.

Он набрал в лёгкие воздуха, уже чувствуя у себя на языке «Нет». 

— Ладно, Джек.

Остаток разговора Уилл практически и не слушал, лишь позже обнаружив, что вперился взглядом в чёрный экран своего телефона, хотя Джек уже повесил трубку. Поднявшись, Уилл снял телефон с режима вибрации и вернул обратно на полку. И ещё очень долго стоял посреди комнаты, пока не вспомнил, что стоит полуголый и что вообще-то он собирался принять душ.

Уилл мог солгать себе и сказать, что его вынудили. Он мог сказать, что это было меньшим злом по сравнению с тем, чтобы подключиться к расследованию самому. Мог сказать, что _должен был_ это сделать, чтобы спасти жизни. Но правда была гораздо проще, хотя Уилл никогда и ни за что не мог бы её признать. Он скучал по Ганнибалу.


	2. Любезности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Следующее письмо Ганнибала не такое, как Уилл ожидал. Вопреки своему желанию, он обнаруживает, что хочет большего, чем даёт доктор._

_«Я выбросил ваше второе письмо. Зачем вы впустую потратили свой рычаг давления на ФБР вот на это? Я не знаю, чего вы ожидаете. Я больше не тот человек, которым был раньше._

Уилл уставился на последнее предложение, подумывая его удалить. Он начинал читать между строк в своих собственных фразах. 

_Мне нечего вам сказать, но Джек хочет разобраться с этим поскорее. Думаю, вы бы согласились даже без этого маленького «условия», надави они посильнее. Вы не можете удержаться от возможности блеснуть своим интеллектом. Уверен, сейчас у вас такая возможность выдаётся редко»._

Уилл заколебался, но потом добавил _«Читал вашу статью в “Американском журнале психиатрии”. Хотел бы я видеть лицо Фредерика»._ Решив, что этого достаточно, он распечатал страницу, сложил в три раза и потянулся к уже заготовленному конверту. 

Скользнув взглядом по строчкам адреса, выведенным его неряшливым почерком, Уилл задумался, сколько времени у Ганнибала уйдёт на ответ — и станет ли тот вообще отвечать. Потребовать письмо, чтобы потом на него не ответить, могло показаться контрпродуктивным, но у Ганнибала всегда была какая-то конечная цель. Уилл просто пока не мог увидеть его замысел. Как бы там ни было, он улыбнулся Молли после того, как вышел положить одинокое письмо в их почтовый ящик. Пока он стаскивал ботинки, ноги казались ему свинцовыми из-за тяжелого, гнетущего чувства вины. 

— Выглядишь уставшим, — собирая волосы обратно в хвост, заметила Молли.  
— Я и чувствую себя уставшим, — признался Уилл. Горди с Клайвом подошли его обнюхать, но, по-видимому, пришли к выводу, что он не ходил ни в какие занятные места, и потеряли интерес. Уилл рассеянно потрепал псов по головам, глядя на бело-коричневую шерсть Клайва и гадая, стоит ли рассказать обо всём Молли.

Ответ казался очевидным. Молли была его женой и Уилл не хотел хранить от неё секреты (сверх необходимого). С другой стороны, рассказав Молли, он словно раздул бы этим значимость происходящего. Молли знала о Ганнибале достаточно. Она не была Аланой и не стала бы психоанализировать действия Уилла, но ему не хотелось её в это втягивать. Чем дальше она оставалась от Ганнибала, тем спокойнее Уилл себя чувствовал.

— Хочешь пойти со мной и с собаками? — спросила Молли, и Уилл сообразил, что она держала в руках несколько поводков, готовясь повести их стаю на прогулку. Уилл взъерошил волосы, гадая, где он оставил свою голову.

— Ага, звучит неплохо. Идём.

Они помогли друг другу взять маленьких чудовищ на поводки — каждый пёс вёл себя всё суматошнее, как только они поняли, что происходит. 

— Уолли, мы идём выгулять собак, — крикнула Молли в сторону лестницы. — Скоро вернёмся. 

Единственным ответом было отдалённое «Ладно», и Молли расплылась в улыбке.  
— Идём, уставший. Разбудим тебя. 

Уилл выдавил улыбку. Уже выходя из дому, он схватил своё пальто (для похода к почтовому ящику он этим не утруждался), игнорируя собственноручно поднятый красный флажок1 (как уместно!) и стараясь не думать о невероятно банальном письме, которое он написал Ганнибалу Лектеру. Может, если ему повезет, он до смерти уморит Ганнибала своей скучностью и тот от него наконец устанет. Уилл прижал ладонь к животу. 

— Ты в порядке? Вообще-то, ты и впрямь выглядишь… нехорошо, — забеспокоилась Молли, немного странно передвигаясь, поскольку она крепко сжимала поводки, чтобы не дать собакам умчаться вперёд. — Может, тебе лучше остаться дома?

Уилл заставил себя засмеяться.  
— Нет, нет. Я в норме. Просто… свежий воздух не помешал бы.

Молли наклонила голову, но не стала спорить. Она слегка улыбнулась, но эта улыбка не достигла её глаз.  
— Ты немного странный с самого визита Джека, — заметила она, и Уилл постарался не вздрогнуть.

Растянув губы в виноватой улыбке, он вздохнул.  
— Настолько очевидно, да?

— Настолько очевидно, — с притворной серьёзностью подтвердила Молли. Затем снова повернулась вперёд, подняв лицо к небу. — Он действительно умеет тебя задеть, да? 

_«Ты себе даже не представляешь»_ , — хотел сказать Уилл, но это показалось ему нечестным, учитывая, сколько подробностей о своей прошлой жизни он от неё утаил. Он медленно кивнул, пытаясь придумать, как сформулировать свой ответ. 

— Я просто… Джек всегда умел забираться ко мне под кожу. Говорить мне, что я — единственная преграда между плохими парнями и всеми остальными. Что я не могу уйти, потому что тогда умрут люди. Я… с меня хватит быть ищейкой Джека Кроуфорда.

Какую-то секунду единственным ответом Молли было задумчивое хмыканье. Уилл задумался, могла ли она и впрямь понять такие вещи. Ему припомнились люди, советовавшие ему уйти, пока он был «на коне». Те, кто предвидели его срыв.

_«Я твой друг, Уилл. Мне нет дела до жизней, которые ты спасаешь, меня волнует твоя жизнь»._

Уилл покачал головой. Ганнибал не считался. 

— У нас хватает собак, — сказала Молли, и Уилл слабо улыбнулся. Он ценил её попытку пошутить, хоть был и не в настроении смеяться. После ещё одной коротенькой паузы Молли заговорила снова: — Если так, я рада, что ты с ним не поехал. Если всё так плохо после одного только визита, даже не представляю, что было бы, если бы ты действительно уехал. 

Её слова звучали легко, шутливо, но у Уилла заныло в груди. Вот что он рисковал потерять, если бы снова попал под влияние Ганнибала. Он не мог позволить Ганнибалу забрать у него ещё и это.  
* * *

_Дорогой Уилл,_

_Жаль, что у тебя не было возможности прочесть моё предыдущее письмо. Надеюсь, этому письму суждено оказаться открытым, прежде чем ты его выбросишь. У тебя, похоже, всё в порядке — и спасибо тебе за комплимент._

Уилл не знал, о каком комплименте шла речь, и чувствовал досаду от понимания, что Ганнибал так воспринял письмо, которое он ужасно старался сделать безличным. 

_Я решил последовать твоему совету, поскольку ты любезно последовал моему. Ты прав, в больнице действительно невыносимо скучно и мне звонят лишь банальные психиатры и алчные второсортные личности. Лизоблюды._

Уиллу пришлось на секунду перестать читать, потому что он почти почувствовал презрение в Ганнибаловом голосе. На мгновение ему показалось, будто он видит Ганнибала в его камере, наблюдающего за ним, каким-то образом ухитряясь выглядеть собранно и с достоинством даже в тюремном комбинезоне, совершенно невозмутимого, словно это Уилл сидел за решёткой.

Иллюзия исчезла, и Уилл продолжил читать дальше.

_Общение с Джеком предоставило мне немного столь необходимого разнообразия. Говорят, оно придаёт жизни остроту, в конце концов._

_Мне довольно интересна работа этого новичка. Я отказываюсь называть его Зубной Феей. Это ещё более унизительное прозвище, чем «Ганнибал-Каннибал»._

И не были ли головокружительно чудесными и кошмарными те несколько секунд, когда Уилл впервые понял, что _эти слова рифмуются_? Когда он только-только начал понимать, чем на самом деле являлся Ганнибал.

_Это очень застенчивый мальчик, Уилл. Я бы с радостью с ним встретился»._

Уилл боялся, что Ганнибал продолжит беседу об убийствах, но когда он взял следующий листок письма, там оказался лишь великолепно прорисованный эскиз бывшего Ганнибалового кабинета. Уилл побарабанил большим пальцем по креслу, в котором обычно сидел, с пустым лицом вспоминая опасную игру, в которую он играл — и которую проиграл. 

Уилл с досадой понял, что, несмотря на облегчение из-за того, что Ганнибал не стал рассуждать о расследовании, он был разочарован, что письмо оказалось таким коротким. Почти незначительным. Уилл не знал, как себя вести с таким вот любезным Ганнибалом. Он этого не ожидал. Никаких наводящих вопросов о его жизни, никаких попыток попытаться втянуть его обратно в поле. Ганнибал едва ли вообще упомянул Зубную Фею. Прищурившись, Уилл перечитал письмо ещё раз, но не мог понять Ганнибалов план, каким бы тот ни был. Разумеется, скорее всего, так и задумывалось. 

Он заметил надпись на обратной стороне рисунка с Ганнибаловым кабинетом (с которым Уилл не знал, что и делать) по чистой случайности:  
_«P.S. Выражение лица Фредерика было бесценным»._

У Уилла машинально дёрнулись уголки губ. Он снова вернулся к эскизу, изучая все тщательно прорисованные детали, и задумался, зачем Ганнибал прислал ему то, над чем явно провёл немало времени. Как ему вообще удалось это нарисовать, учитывая, где он находился? Впрочем, ну конечно, Ганнибал создавал бы достойные выставок шедевры даже в тюрьме.

Уилл фыркнул, качая головой.

Он направился к компьютеру прежде, чем успел сообразить, что делает. И уже создал новый документ, когда его мозг наконец включился. Уилл нахмурился. Он выполнил своё обязательство — он написал Ганнибалу. ФБР потребовало одно письмо, не было никаких причин писать ответ. Покосившись на листы бумаги, которые он до сих пор сжимал в руке, Уилл быстро встал и пошёл к камину, чтобы бросить их в огонь. С эскизом он заколебался.

— Уилл?

Вздрогнув, Уилл повернулся, чтобы увидеть зевающую Молли, сонно трущую глаза рукой. Он и не знал, что уже так поздно. Его лицо тут же разгладилось и он шагнул ближе, позволив эскизу упасть в огонь к конверту и письму. 

— Ты идёшь в кровать?  
— Угу. Извини.  
* * *

— Что на этот раз, Джек?

Уилл был в продуктовом магазине. Он винил Джека за то, как замешкался у стеллажей со специями, трогая пальцем ингредиенты, о которых даже и не думал и названия которых едва ли мог выговорить. Недовольно крякнув, он резко развернул свою тележку и двинулся в отдел с консервированной едой, взять тот суп, который нравился Уолли.

— Мы вычислили, как он их выбирает.  
— Ты имеешь в виду «Ганнибал вычислил», — не смог не поддеть Уилл, и было просто абсурдным, что он мог чувствовать Джеково неодобрение даже по телефону.  
— Знаешь, Уилл, мне начинает казаться, будто ты не хочешь, чтобы мы поймали этого парня.  
— Это не… ты же знаешь, что это не так. Я просто не хочу, чтобы меня в это впутывали. Любым образом, — он знал, что следующий звонок от Джека вряд ли будет лишь известием о прогрессе расследования. И говорил себе, что не обрадовался, увидев на экране имя Джека.  
— Лектер был таким же сговорчивым, как и всегда. Говорил этими своими загадками, которые он ох как обожает. По-моему, он с нами играет.  
— Он всегда играет.  
— Как бы там ни было, он дал нам то, что требовалось. Но мы до сих пор не знаем, кого Дракон выберет следующими жертвами. Лектер знает.  
— Он знает? Ты в этом уверен?  
— Он на это намекнул. В любом случае, я не хочу рисковать его проигнорировать.

Уилл сообразил, что стоит посреди прохода, когда какая-то мамаша с ребёнком, висящим у неё на груди, словно паукообразная обезьянка, смерила его недовольным взглядом. Уилл смущённо направил тележку вперёд, свернув в следующий ряд.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я написал ещё одно письмо.

— Если это не слишком в тягость, — подтвердил Джек, и Уилл притворился, будто задумался. Писать Ганнибалу было опасно. Уиллу пришло в голову, что, возможно, именно поэтому у него зудели пальцы каждый раз, когда он открывал ноутбук. Жизнь с Молли и её… их ребёнком была спокойной, простой и безопасной. Уилл не делал ничего, что заставляло бы его сердце биться быстрее — ну, кроме вещей, которые включали в себя запертые двери и Молли с _вот тем_ взглядом, — уже очень давно.

Это было одной из возможных причин, и она являлась чуточку более приемлемой, чем альтернативы.

— Ты как-то пересёк океан, чтобы не подпускать нас с Ганнибалом друг к другу, — отрешённо сообщил Уилл. Джек уже знал, каким будет его ответ. — А теперь из кожи лезешь, чтобы добиться обратного.

Джек издал какой-то звук, который мог быть смехом.  
— Вы с Ганнибалом теперь _далеко_ друг от друга. И он больше не оказывает на тебя прежнего влияния, — Уилл прямо-таки почувствовал в наступившей паузе момент, когда Джека озарило. — Он же больше не оказывает на тебя прежнего влияния, правда?  
— Боже мой, Джек, — Уиллу удалось прозвучать оскорблённо.  
— Ну, ты и сам должен признать, что у вас были странные отношения, — Джек, похоже, успокоился. — Кто знает, может, на этот раз _ты_ будешь оказывать на него влияние.

 _«Ты думал, что сможешь меня изменить — так, как я изменил тебя?»_

Уилл моргнул, прогоняя воспоминание.  
— Служить и защищать2.  
— Разберись с этим, Уилл. Нам нужно поймать этого сукиного сына.

Звонок закончился, и Уилл ещё несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на свой телефон. Подняв голову, он обнаружил, что стоит перед куриными печёнками, и так резко развернул тележку, что чуть не врезался в пожилую даму.  
* * *

 _«Не знаю, какую игру ты ведёшь, но рано или поздно я это выясню. Ты не можешь продолжать заставлять меня писать тебе письма. Или ты поймаешь Зубную Фею, или ФБР решит, что ты больше не приносишь им пользы. Джек сказал, ты понял, как он выбирает жертвы. Мои поздравления — ты убедил Джека, что ты их туз в рукаве. Жду не дождусь посмотреть, чем это обернётся. Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы он начал от тебя зависеть, чтобы он снова пришёл к тебе, когда появится следующий такой вот монстр. Мне ожидать в будущем новых писем? Я бы посоветовал их не писать. У меня новая жизнь и в ней совершенно нет места для тебя. Зачем был тот рисунок? К твоему сведению, все твои письма отправляются в камин. Не нужно рисовать для меня альбом репродукций. Наверное, мне не стоит удивляться тому, что с тобой обращаются иначе, чем с обычными заключёнными. Какие ещё послабления тебе щедро предоставила Алана?»_

— Над чем работаешь?  
— Что? — Уилл поднял голову, поправляя свои сползшие на нос очки для чтения.  
— У тебя пугающее выражение лица. Чем ноутбук перед тобой провинился? — пошутила Молли, и Уилл с силой моргнул, гадая, как же он выглядел.  
— Извини, — он криво улыбнулся.  
— Я уже давно не видела, чтобы ты проводил столько времени за компьютером.

Хоть Джек и сказал ему не затягивать, Уилл должен бы признать, что не слишком торопился. Ну, насколько он мог себе это позволить, учитывая, что Ганнибал придерживал важную информацию. Уилл так и представлял себе его самодовольное выражение лица, когда он получит именно то, чего хотел. Так что Уилл открывал ноутбук и таращился на уже написанные строчки, затем добавлял очередное предложение, закрывал ноутбук и шёл заниматься чем-то другим до тех пор, пока ему в голову не приходила новая мысль, которую требовалось записать.  
— Я работаю над проектом для Джека.

Молли сморщила нос.  
— Я думала, ты от него отказался? — она скользнула к нему на диван, и Уилл поспешно открыл браузер, чтобы спрятать страницу с письмом. Осознав свои действия, только когда Молли прижалась к его боку.

Он прочистил горло.  
— Ну-у, да. Это проще, чем возвращаться обратно в поле. И это не даст ему снова меня на этот счёт донимать.

Молли задумчиво хмыкнула, приблизив лицо к его шее. От неё пахло клубникой и чем-то ещё, что Уилл толком не мог опознать. У него чесались пальцы вернуться обратно к письму, но затем её губы мазнули по его коже, и его мозг тут же переключился на другие вещи. Уилл медленно выключил ноутбук.

— Уолли ещё как минимум час будет в гостях у Брэндона, — игривым шёпотом сказала Молли, и уже в следующий миг счастливо запищала, потому что Уилл подхватил её на руки и понёс в спальню. Они оба с хохотом рухнули на пол, когда Уилл признал своё поражение перед лестницей, и Молли схватила его за воротник, чтобы потащить за собой на ступеньки. После этого он некоторое время совсем не думал о Ганнибале.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) В Америке ящики для отправки почты оборудованы красными флажками. Оставив почту, человек поднимает флажок в качестве сигнала почтальону, что в этом ящике что-то ждёт отправки. У владельцев частных домов, как правило, собственные почтовые ящики только для их дома.
> 
> 2) «Служить и защищать» (англ. «Protect and serve») — популярный слоган американской полиции.


	3. Остроумные беседы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ганнибал ему не друг. Уилл постоянно об этом забывает._

Когда пришло следующее письмо, Уилл его ожидал. Ему стало любопытно, ухмылялся ли Джек, когда его читал (потому что, разумеется, он их читал). Будет ли он до конца своих дней радоваться знанию, что Чесапикский Потрошитель сидит за решёткой, там, где ему самое место?

Для удобства Уилл сразу сел перед камином. Распечатав письмо, он тут же перелистнул на вторую страницу и обнаружил перед собой галерею Уффици и «Весну»1, смотревшую на него в ответ с безупречной (на его непрофессиональный взгляд) карандашной репродукции.

 _«Если бы я видел тебя каждый день всей моей жизни, Уилл, я бы вспоминал этот момент»._

Сглотнув, Уилл вернулся к первой странице.

 _«Дорогой Уилл...»_

Как только Уилл прочёл эти выведенные элегантным почерком слова, стены его домика как будто растаяли. Он почувствовал под собой узкую скамейку, ощутил вокруг строгую, внушительную атмосферу галереи. Увидел рядом с собой Ганнибала.

— Я не сомневался, что ты догадаешься, — сказал Ганнибал, и у Уилла ёкнуло в груди от звука его голоса, в котором сквозили нотки веселья. Уилл боялся на него взглянуть, хоть и знал, что на самом деле его здесь не было. — Хотя мне казалось, что мои мотивы довольно-таки прозрачны, — Ганнибал покосился на него, и Уилл наконец повернул голову. — Я скучал по твоему обществу, — на бумаге этого не было, но Уилл каким-то образом уловил этот смысл, зная, что Ганнибал доверял ему прочесть написанное между изящных строк. — Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мне не придётся заставлять тебя мне писать. 

Уилл фыркнул.  
— Ты же не можешь и впрямь ожидать, что я стану слать тебе письма, будто мы старые друзья. 

Ганнибал снова улыбнулся.  
— Отвечая на вопрос из предыдущего письма, я не считаю это «пустой тратой своего рычага воздействия», как ты выразился. В последние полстолетия значимость семейных ценностей снизилась, но мы всё равно помогаем своим семьям, когда можем. Ты — семья, Уилл.  
— Ты помогаешь ФБР не потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты им помог, — настоял Уилл, но Ганнибалу, похоже, больше нечего было по этому поводу сказать.  
— Думаю, я с удовольствием продолжу данное сотрудничество. Алана не даёт мне головоломки-паззлы. Мне кажется, она опасается того, что я могу сделать с отдельными кусочками. 

В этих словах крылось что-то ещё, какой-то дополнительный смысл. Уилл его чувствовал, но сказал себе не смотреть слишком глубоко.

— Рисунок был приглашением, как ты уже несомненно догадался. Билетом в мой дворец памяти. Я до сих пор иногда тебя там вижу, но больше не победоносным. Я вижу тебя уставшим от усилий не дать человеческому костюму, который ты для себя выбрал, разлететься по швам.

Уилл помрачнел, но он знал, что любое опротестовывание Ганнибаловых намёков будет выглядеть лишь защитной реакцией. 

— Что ты сделаешь с рисунком потом меня не волнует, — Ганнибал наконец отвернулся, с удовлетворением и благоговением уставившись на «Весну». — Я всегда буду помнить тот момент. Скажи, Уилл, когда ты обо мне думаешь, какой образ приходит тебе в голову первым? То, как я вспарываю тебе живот? Держу нож у горла Эбигейл? Или медицинскую пилу у твоей головы? Что бы это ни был за образ, надеюсь, он занимает в твоём дворце памяти особенную комнату и ты им дорожишь. 

Уилл скривился при мысли о том, чтобы «дорожить» воспоминанием, как Ганнибал убивает Эбигейл или пытается вскрыть ему череп, чтобы съесть его мозг. Тем не менее, эти образы вовсе не были первыми приходящими ему на ум, когда он думал о Ганнибале. И он подозревал, что Ганнибал об этом знал. 

— Буду краток, поскольку не сомневаюсь, что тебе есть чем заняться для поддержания твоей новой жизни. Я тоже всё ещё привыкаю к своей новой жизни. Алана выдала мне мои книги и рисунки, правда, подозреваю, исключительно для того, чтобы угрожать мне возможностью их забрать. Твоё письмо пахло тем самым ужасным одеколоном, который ты носил в суде. Я также различил запахи собак, сосен и искусственных клубники с бананом. Определённо женственные. В твоей жизни появилась женщина, Уилл? И ребёнок — для полного комплекта? Но уж точно не твой собственный. Ты-то знаешь, что тебе лучше не размножаться.

Уилл заскрипел зубами, говоря себе, что не важно, если Ганнибал узнал о его семье. О его _настоящей_ семье. Вообще-то, даже хорошо, что Ганнибал о ней узнал. О доказательстве, что Уилл двинулся дальше. Что он больше не хотел Ганнибалового общества и не нуждался в нём. Не то что Уиллу нужны были доказательства.

— Звучит так, словно ты ревнуешь.

Это было почти смешно. Но сама мысль, что Ганнибал мог чувствовать настолько банальную эмоцию, как ревность, была какой угодно, только не смешной.

Улыбка Ганнибала самую малость померкла.

— Передай им мои наилучшие пожелания.

Уилл моргнул от этого почти внезапного прощания. Всё исчезло, оставив у него перед глазами лишь подпись.

_«С уважением, Ганнибал Лектер»_

Это уже больше напоминало Ганнибала. Колючие слова, прячущиеся под вежливыми формулировками, намёки на то, что Уилл скрывал какую-то тёмную тайну, которую мог увидеть только Ганнибал. Он, похоже, не понял, что Уилл не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его тайны.

Уилл встал взять со стола ноутбук. И замер на полпути, задумавшись, стоит ли вообще утруждать себя ответом. Но если он не ответит, Ганнибал, скорее всего, продолжит задерживать расследование — и Джек устроит Уиллу основательную выволочку. Наверное, даже затащит его обратно в ФБР, что бы Уилл ни говорил. Так что проще было избавиться от посредника.  
* * *

— Если Зубная Фея и нанёс удар, мы ещё не нашли тела, — сообщил ему по телефону Джек в следующий понедельник. — Нам кажется, что он чего-то ждёт.  
— Чего? — Уилл покосился на макушку Молли, пропуская сквозь пальцы падающие ей на плечо пряди.  
— Мы не знаем. Но Лектер не выглядит удивлённым. Мы не знаем, значит ли это, что убийца догадался, что мы у него на хвосте и решил выждать лишнюю неделю, или он просто ждёт следующего полнолуния.

Уиллу начинало казаться, что он очень даже участвует в этом расследовании. Он вздохнул достаточно громко, чтобы это донеслось до Джека.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать.  
— Я ничего не хочу от тебя услышать, — ответил Джек, хотя это прозвучало скорее снисходительно, чем искренне. — Но меня начинают посещать мысли, что наш новый консультант исчерпал свою полезность.

Молли пошевелилась, недовольно наклонив голову, и Уилл сообразил, что его пальцы замерли. Сглотнув, он продолжил перебирать её волосы.

— Ганн… он хорош, но он не телепат, Джек. Он по-прежнему твой лучший шанс, — Уилл снова взглянул на Молли, гадая, услышала ли она его оговорку, поняла ли, о ком он говорил. Но если она и поняла, то никак этого не проявила: её дыхание оставалось размеренным, а ступни продолжали мирно лежать на подлокотнике дивана.

Наступил черёд Джека вздыхать.  
— Я знаю. Поверь, я знаю, — разговор перешёл на темы попроще, прежде чем Уиллу наконец удалось найти повод распрощаться. Повесив трубку, он закрыл глаза.

— Это насчёт твоего «проекта»? — пробормотала Молли. 

Уилл вздрогнул.  
— Э… ага, — сглотнув, он уставился на свой телефон. — Ага.  
* * *

В следующий раз это оказалась Ганнибалова кухня. Уилл в лёгком ступоре уставился на её нарисованную копию, после чего коснулся бумаги пальцами, чтобы тут же перенестись обратно в Балтимор. Стоя в тени, он смотрел, как приближается перепачканный кровью Ганнибал, смотрел, как тот погладил по щеке его прошлую ипостась, а затем вонзил ей в живот нож.

Уилл зажмурился и видение исчезло. Теперь Ганнибал, препоясанный фартуком, с привычной грациозностью скользил по деревянному полу. На столешнице уже лежали заготовленные продукты.

— Ты не думаешь, что я могу хорошо себя вести с ФБР, — с отчётливым весельем в голосе заметил Ганнибал.

Уилл подошёл поближе, чтобы наблюдать за его работой, и возразил:  
— Я знаю, что ты не можешь.  
— Тебе трудно поверить, что от скуки я стану ловить преступников, которых, будь у меня выбор, предпочёл бы поощрять.

Уилл кивнул, не в силах сформулировать лучше.

— Что ж, мне ужасно не хотелось бы, чтобы меня считали предсказуемым.

Засмеявшись, Уилл покачал головой.  
— Ты, наверное, ждёшь от меня благодарности за то, что помог мне отделаться от Джека? Я уже вижу заголовки: «Ганнибал Лектер вспоминает далёкое прошлое и раскрывает дело о знаменитой Зубной Фее вместо сумасшедшего Уилла Грэма. Как ваша любимая журналистка уже писала ранее, “чтобы их ловить, нужно быть такими же, как они”». 

Ганнибал поднял взгляд от нарезаемой на ломтики печени. Он улыбался и ему на глаза немного падали волосы.

— Мне кажется, мисс Лаундс была бы разочарована тебя сейчас увидеть. Тебя хоть иногда охватывает беспокойство? Тебе хочется большего, чем предоставляет та клетка, в которой ты себя запер? 

Уилл решил остаться на безопасной территории.  
— Мне всё равно, что думает Фредди Лаундс. Будь моя воля, я бы больше никогда в жизни не видел эту «журналистку».

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул, всыпая мясо в уже ждущий маринад и ловкими движениями втапливая в него каждый кусочек равномерно и целиком.

— Должен признаться, я не почувствовал ни капли облегчения, узнав, что она жива.  
— Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то почувствовал.  
— Осторожнее, Уилл, кажется, я нашёл прореху в твоём человеческом костюме, — тон Ганнибал звучал беззаботно, поддразнивающе и, хотя Уилл не поддался на провокацию, она не вызвала у него раздражения.  
— Ты следишь за расследованием? Наш застенчивый мальчик на середине прекрасного преображения. Он немного напоминает мне тебя.  
— Серийный маньяк, который убивает семьи, а потом занимается сексом с трупами матерей, напоминает тебе меня? 

У Ганнибала приподнялись уголки губ.  
— Ты сознательно притворяешься, будто не понял, что я имел в виду. Разумеется, между вами есть отличия. Этот мальчик понимает, кто он, и старается полностью это принять. Полагаю, что оно долго спало у него внутри. Его замысел несколько уступает в элегантности твоему.

Это было абсурдно, но Уиллу захотелось упрекнуть Ганнибала за использование именно этого слова — словно обиженному подростку, злящемуся на друга за то, что тот украл их общую шутку.

— Лестью ты ничего не добьёшься.  
— Я подозревал, что с тобой мог бы лучше сработать прижатый к коже нож, но, учитывая мои нынешние обстоятельства, тебе придется довольствоваться лестью, — Ганнибал адресовал ему улыбку, такую же острую, как лезвие в его руке, и Уилл машинально улыбнулся в ответ.

— Уилл?

Кухня Ганнибала исчезла прежде, чем Уилл успел поинтересоваться, что на ужин. _«Никогда не спрашивай — это портит сюрприз»._ Когда он снова моргнул, то обнаружил, что стоит на кухне у Молли, у себя на кухне, босый и замёрзший — в такой ранний час камин ещё не успел прогреть воздух. 

Мрачная шутка только-только отзвучала у него в голове, и он обернулся к Молли, крепко сжимая письмо. Та весело улыбнулась, положив одну руку на бедро, а в другой держа кружку с кофе. 

— Ты сегодня утром в хорошем настроении.

Уилл виновато улыбнулся.  
— Извини, я… — он сложил письмо вдвое, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Но прежде чем ему это удалось, Молли заговорила снова, подняв свободную руку.  
— Не извиняйся. Ты выглядишь лучше, чем за довольно долгое время. С визита Джека, по крайней мере. Наконец закончил тот проект? 

У Уилла с губ сползла улыбка, когда он понял, что всё это время продолжал улыбаться. Он потёр рот.  
— Э-э. Нет, ещё нет. Но… уже почти, — он снова покосился на письмо, бегло глядя на абзац, на котором остановился. Он разобрал слова «питомцы» и «мне любопытно», прежде чем скомкать и письмо, и рисунок, вдруг ужасно разозлившись на себя самого. 

Молли чмокнула его в щёку и он почувствовал её широкую улыбку.

— Что это? — вдруг спросила она, вытаскивая у него из пальцев листы бумаги. Уилл лишь с огромным усилием смог не выхватить их обратно. Его тело одеревенело от напряжения, когда она расправила один из листков и наклонила голову. — Очень красиво. Где это?

Это было неправильно. Молли была способом убежать от всего, что могло заставить Уилла думать о прошлом — и теперь она знала, как выглядела кухня Ганнибала. 

Уиллу удалось забрать у неё листок, не выглядя совсем уж отчаянно. По крайней мере, он так надеялся. Он снова скомкал рисунок, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

— Просто часть того проекта. Я их получаю целую кучу, не хочу, чтобы они начали скапливаться, — он пошёл к камину так быстро, как только мог, чтобы это ещё не казалось бегом, и бросил листы в огонь. Он смотрел, как письмо горело, и только когда последний разборчивый клочок превратился в пепел, тугой ком, сдавивший его грудь, начал ослабевать. Ганнибал не был его другом. И не был его семьёй. Уилл написал ему в силу необходимости, только и всего. Уилл не заслуживал этим наслаждаться. Он не должен был, не должен был этим наслаждаться. Он этим не наслаждался. 

Он больше не станет отвечать на эти письма, даже если Джек позвонит снова. _Ганнибал был опасен_. Даже вот такой, вроде бы смирный, не делающий ничего сверх обмена словами, едва затрагивающий темы, вокруг которых они раньше профессионально танцевали, Ганнибал был опасен. Он снова втянет Уилла обратно. Уилл был не настолько гордым, чтобы этого не признавать. Он не мог позволить Ганнибалу опять себя приманить. Он не мог повернуться к своей новой жизни спиной лишь для того, чтобы почувствовать этот всплеск адреналина при виде абсурдного Ганнибалового почерка.  
* * *

В течение следующей недели Джек звонил семь раз. Уилл удалял все голосовые сообщения и отказывался уделять смс-кам больше самого беглого взгляда. _«Рано или поздно_ , — уверял он себя, — _Джек поймёт намёк»_.

В пятницу утром Уилл перекатился на бок и с облегчением увидел, что на телефоне не было никаких новых уведомлений. Спустившись на первый этаж, он обнаружил Уолли, который аккуратно выкладывал на тарелку стопку тостов. 

— Уолли приготовил завтрак, — объявила Молли. Её непричёсанные волосы торчали во все стороны и мягко блестели в утреннем свете. Уилл рассматривал её улыбку до тех пор, пока та не угасла. — Что-то не так?  
— Ты красавица, — немного рассеянно сказал он и продолжил спускаться по лестнице. Молли, в отличие от него, была в тапочках, чему его босые замёрзшие пальцы тут же позавидовали. 

Молли рассмеялась, а Уолли, обернувшись, скорчил гримасу.

— Надеюсь, в этом нет ничего ужасного, — шутливо заметила Молли.  
— Эй, для таких вещей ещё слишком рано, — возмутился Уолли, и Уилл мысленно удивился, как же ему так повезло.

Взяв тост, он сел за стол и задумчиво уставился в окно. Молли с Уолли вскоре присоединились к нему.

— Я закончил тот проект, — сказал Уилл, в основном для Молли.  
— Да? Ты, наверное, этому рад.  
— Ага, — Уилл поднёс тост ко рту, глядя на снег. Возможно, «рад» было неправильным словом. «Испытывающий облегчение», скорее. Он повернулся к Молли, заставляя себя снова сосредоточиться на разговоре.  
— Я получила купоны, — подперев щёку рукой, сказала она. — Устроим день шоппинга? 

Уолли сузил глаза, обдумывая.  
— А мы сможем зайти в «Геймстоп»2?  
— Да, но _поиграть_ в купленное ты сможешь, только если начнёшь вспоминать о кормёжке своих питомцев. 

Мальчик пристыженно кивнул.

Уилл вдруг вспомнил, что так и не дочитал остаток письма Ганнибала. Какая-то часть него чувствовала вину, которую он уже начинал неохотно считать чем-то неизбежным. Другой части было интересно. Как бы Ганнибал закончил то письмо? Попыткой убедить его написать ответ? Слабо завуалированной угрозой? Колкостью насчёт его жизненного выбора?

— Ты скучаешь по своим собакам, Уилл? — спросил у него в воображении Ганнибал, одетый в костюм-тройку с кошмарным галстуком-пейсли. — Ты заменил своих питомцев так же легко, как заменил меня.

Уилл фыркнул, бродя возле книжных полок у Ганнибала в офисе.  
— Я тебя не заменял. Ты не был моей женой, Ганнибал.  
— Ну разумеется, нет. 

Уиллу вдруг поймал себя на абсурдном любопытстве, не было ли бы следующей фразой Ганнибала «Я ведь не женщина» (он вспомнил ту статью Фредди Лаундс, после которой ему захотелось убить её по-настоящему. Ту, где она назвала их «мужьями-убийцами»). Затем ему подумалось «Это же всё происходит только у меня в голове» и «Чем я, чёрт подери, вообще занимаюсь?»

Моргнув, он заставил себя вынырнуть из своих фантазий, чтобы обнаружить Молли возмущающейся из-за особенно хамского электронного письма от бывшего коллеги. Уилл твёрдо сосредоточился на реальном мире, прогнав из головы все мысли о Ганнибале. Ему точно ни разу не подумалось, что бы Ганнибал мог сделать с человеком, хоть раз заговорившим с ним в таком духе, как коллега Молли.  
* * *

Позже тем же днём они пошли за покупками. Уиллу не слишком хотелось куда-то выбираться (если на то пошло, ему вообще крайне редко этого хотелось), но было здорово смотреть, как Молли таскает Уолтера по разным магазинам, настаивая, что ему нужна новая обувь, а тот еле сдерживался, чтобы не закатывать глаза. От этого веяло нормальностью. Нормальность — это было хорошо.

— Заглянем-ка сюда, — объявила Молли у входа одного из трёх огромных одёжных магазинов торгового центра. Уолли застонал. — Можешь занять нам столик в секции кафешек? Мы недолго.  
— Да, конечно, — Уилл улыбнулся и послал Уолли сочувственный взгляд («Держись, парень»), получив в ответ гримасу суровой решимости («Ради игрушек», казалось, говорили глаза мальчика). 

Посмеиваясь, Уилл зашагал в противоположном направлении. В торговом центре было тепло из-за снующих во все стороны толп разгоряченного народу, так что Уилл снял пальто и повесил на сгиб локтя. Шум его раздражал. Столько шума. Визжащие дети, смеющиеся подростки, рекламирующие какие-то акции продавцы. Уилл тут же затосковал по их маленькому домику в лесу.

Он почти добрался до секции с кафе, когда в него врезалось что-то маленькое и блондинистое, чуть не сбив его с ног. Быстро восстановив равновесие, Уилл посмотрел вниз, чтобы, моргая, обнаружить там розовощёкого ребёнка, который, точно так же моргая, уставился на него. 

— Гарри! — окрик прозвучал так громко, что Уилл вздрогнул, глядя, как малыша — тому, наверное, было лет семь или восемь — резко отдёрнули за руку. Уилл заметил показавшиеся у него из-под рукава шрамы.

У сделавшей это женщины была сигарета во рту и усталое, недовольное выражение лица. На Уилла она даже не посмотрела.

— Да всё в порядке, — заверил он, не в силах не хмуриться при виде того, как «Гарри» попытался освободиться из её хватки. 

— Сколько раз я тебе говорила смотреть куда идёшь? — в голосе женщины слышалась механическая накатанность, словно она уже многократно повторяла эти слова и предполагала, что ещё не раз повторит в будущем. 

Уилл почувствовал себя обязанным добавить что-то ещё.  
— Да всё правда в порядке, — он просто не мог придумать, что именно.

Женщина смерила его злым взглядом.  
— Нечего его подбадривать. Маленький паршивец, ты меня просто не слушаешь!

Она уже удалялась, и Уилл не сомневался, что последняя фраза не предназначалась для его ушей. В этом не было ничего такого уж необычного, но что-то в том, как малыш заизвивался, стараясь вывернуться, и в том, как ладонь женщины поднялась с его руки на тыльную часть шеи, крепко её сжав, заставило Уилла смотреть им вслед, пока они не скрылись в толпе. 

— Ужасно невежливо, — произнёс Ганнибал откуда-то слева от него.  
— Как бы ты это сделал?

Ганнибал укоризненно поцокал языком, и Уилл повернулся к нему.  
— Слишком просто, Уилл. Как бы _ты_ это сделал?

Уилл медленно моргнул. Затем закрыл глаза. Маятник качнулся.

_Я иду за ней к её дому и жду, пока она заснёт. Я не могу сделать то, что нужно, здесь, поэтому я накачиваю её наркотиками и увожу в другое место. На склад. Ребёнок вряд ли проспит всю ночь, но он знает, что ему нельзя выходить из комнаты до утра — и только тогда он обнаружит, что его мать пропала, и позвонит в полицию._

_Я зажигаю одну из сигарет, которые нашёл у неё на тумбочке возле кровати, и оставляю на её коже круглые отметины до тех пор, пока она не просыпается. Она напугана и не понимает, что происходит. Мне и не нужно, чтобы она понимала._

— Уилл?

Уилл моргнул. Видение дрожащей испуганной женщины, стоящей перед ним на коленях, сменилось озадаченной Молли. Уилла и самого начала колотить дрожь, и ему потребовались все его силы, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Я думала, ты собирался занять нам столик?  
— Извини, я… — он не мог придумать оправдание. — Кажется, немного задумался. 

Выражение лицо Молли сделалось добродушно-укоризненным.  
— Будем надеяться, нам удастся найти ещё не занятый столик.

Уолли нёс два фирменных пакета. Он удивлённо на Уилла покосился, но тот сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил. 

— Её лёгкие явно исключаются, но, думаю, я бы без труда мог добыть две отличные вырезки из её ног. 

Уилл проигнорировал шагающего с ним в ногу Ганнибала, злясь на собственный мозг за то, что тот создавал иллюзии, когда он пытался быть _нормальным_.

— Может, шашлык? Думаю, она бы оценила оказаться пропитанной дымком.

Уилл возненавидел себя за желание улыбнуться.  
* * *

Вечером, уже перед сном, к нему с виноватым выражением лица подошёл Уолли.  
— Пап? С собаками что-то не так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Весна» (итал. «Primavera») — картина Боттичелли. В третьем сезоне сериала Ганнибал с Уиллом встретились в галерее Уффици именно перед ней.
> 
> 2) «Геймстоп» (англ. «GameStop», дословно «Остановка (для) игр») — крупная американская сеть магазинов компьютерных игр.


	4. Сюрприз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _И пришёл Великий Красный Дракон._

Офис ветеринара был пропитан неизбежным мускусным запахом. У Уилла нервно дёргались колени, пока они с Молли и Уолли ждали вердикта.

Они почти не сомневались, что псы что-то подобрали, когда Уолтер их вчера выгуливал после похода в торговый центр. Мальчик винил в случившемся себя, но Уилл с Молли поспешили его заверить, что он не виноват. Собаки есть собаки. 

Наконец к ним вышел ветеринар.  
— Мистер и миссис Грэм, ваши псы серьёзно больны.

Уолтер вскинул голову, хмуря брови.  
— Наши собаки умрут?

Молли заторопилась его успокоить.  
— Нет, солнышко, собаки не… Они умрут?

Уилл подавил желание вздохнуть, когда лицо мальчика сделалось ещё несчастнее.

— Нет, с ними всё будет в порядке. Мы оставим их здесь и проведём ночной курс лечения.

Уилл выдохнул, наконец в состоянии обуздать свои нервные подёргивания.

— В следующий раз, — мягко сказала Молли, когда они вышли на улицу, — когда поведешь их на прогулку, следи за ними очень внимательно.

Это было немного чушью — Уилл и сам иногда разрешал псам просто носиться вокруг и делать что угодно, — но иногда его обязанностью как родителя было пропагандировать чушь, так что он согласно кивнул. 

Было странно обнаружить дома тишину. Сняв пальто, Уилл продолжал подспудно ждать, что собаки вот-вот выбегут с ними поздороваться. 

Молли вздохнула.  
— Как насчёт фильма? — предложила она. Уолли пожал плечами. Уиллу не слишком хотелось что-то смотреть, но он всё равно согласился.  
* * *

Когда Уилл проснулся, они с Молли и Уолтером лежали все вместе на кровати, а на его ноутбуке до сих пор что-то играло. Уилл уже и не помнил, почему они решили посмотреть фильм по ноутбуку вместо телевизора.

Ему хотелось снова закрыть глаза, но что-то показалось ему неправильным. Он тихонько выключил ноутбук и, когда тот медленно затих, перейдя в спящий режим, Уилл услышал звук, который его, по всей вероятности, и разбудил. Сначала он не мог сообразить, что это, но через несколько секунд похолодел. 

В доме кто-то был.

Сперва Уилл сказал себе, что это, должно быть, паранойя, но инстинкты не позволили ему бездействовать. Он растолкал Молли, разбудив тем самым и Уолтера, и прижал палец к губам, когда Молли начала что-то говорить.

— Бери Уолтера, идите в его комнату и вылезайте через окно.

На секунду у Молли был такой вид, словно она хотела что-то сказать, но в итоге она просто кивнула. Уолтер смотрел перед собой затуманенным взглядом, словно ещё не определился, снится ему происходящее или нет. Молли надела тапочки и они с Уолли тихонько выскользнули за дверь.

Схватив трубку их домашнего телефона, Уилл позвонил в «911», после чего последовал за ними.

Некоторое время он шёл прямо за Молли с Уолли. Увидев, что те вошли в комнату Уолли, он несколько секунд подождал, а затем скользнул к стене. Теперь он слышал ещё лучше и уже не сомневался: в доме кто-то был.

Но не вор. По звукам было непохоже, чтобы кто-то что-то искал. Когда на лестнице раздался легчайший скрип, Уилл прильнул ещё ближе к стене, прячась в тени. Краем глаза он увидел вырастающие из темноты оленьи рога. 

Ему даже в голову не пришло уйти вместе с Молли и Уолтером. А должно было бы. Это было бы разумным поступком. Кто бы здесь ни был, у этого человека мог оказаться сообщник, поджидающий их снаружи.

Незваный гость поднялся на последние ступеньки, и Уилл атаковал. Увидев у мужчины в руке пистолет, Уилл схватил его за запястье, пытаясь обезоружить. Но прошло слишком много времени — уже немало лет самыми его интенсивными физическими нагрузками были пробежки с собаками. Незнакомец одержал верх, но Уиллу удалось лягнуть его коленом. Затем бывший профайлер почувствовал резкий рывок за руку… и они оба покатились по лестнице.

Уилл потерял ориентацию. Ударившись головой об стену у подножья лестницы, он застонал и не двигался достаточно долго, чтобы незнакомец успел швырнуть его на спину. 

Его плечо пронзила острая боль. Охнув, Уилл с силой заморгал, узнавая знакомую резь от удара ножа. Во время их потасовки с незнакомца слетела его маска. У него оказалась совершенно непримечательная внешность за исключением рассечённого шрама от заячьей губы. Оскалившись, он обнажил кривые зубы — и тут до Уилла дошло.

Каким-то образом у него хватило сил на хороший удар, пришедшийся врагу точно в челюсть. Тот отлетел назад, достаточно далеко, чтобы Уилл успел вытащить из своего плеча нож.

Зубная Фея взревел, напоминая скорее мифическое чудовище, чем изящное крылатое создание, и Уилл всадил лезвие ему в живот, а потом повёл в сторону, вспарывая мягкую плоть. Никакого изящества, как это было у Ганнибала. Уилл хотел, чтобы внутренности этого человека вывалились на пол.

Зубная Фея ахнул и упал, но Уилл на этом не остановился. Он снова врезал ему в челюсть и, когда у того откинулась голова, время словно застыло. У Уилла появилось видение зубов, вонзающихся в нежную плоть этого горла и вырывающих её напрочь. У него задёргались пальцы.

Одной рукой схватив Зубную Фею за ворот, Уилл впечатал кулак второй ему в щеку. Один раз, два, три, а затем по новой. Всё, что он чувствовал — это подрагивание тела, которое держал. Крепкий контакт плоти с плотью. Влага, жар... Когда Уилл наконец втянул воздух и открыл глаза, Зубная Фея был мёртв.

Уилл отпустил его воротник и попятился, когда начал спадать адреналин. У него грохотало сердце и ему было трудно дышать. Так трудно, что у него кружилась голова от нехватки кислорода. Как будто он стоял на вершине горы. Торжествующий. Он чувствовал эйфорию.

Его пальцы прошила боль, сосредотачиваясь в костяшках. Те подрагивали, приковывая к себе взгляд. Его руки были залиты кровью, в лунном свете кажущейся чёрной, и Уилл не мог оторвать от них глаз. Это было прекрасно.

Ошеломлённый, Уилл упал на колени.  
* * *

В таком виде его и нашла полиция. Уилл едва помнил их вопросы. Он то выныривал в реальность, то снова тонул. Ему наложили швы на плечо, вымыли пол и отчистили руки.

Вскоре объявился Джек. 

— Мы уверены, что это он. Обнаруженные на нём зубные протезы совпадают со слепком, который сделал Зеллер после дела семьи Лидс, — Джек замолчал, словно чего-то ожидая. Уиллу было нечего сказать. — ...Уилл. Мне жаль, что мы не поймали его раньше.

Это заставило Уилла поднять голову.  
— Нет, тебе не жаль, — эти слова вырвались у него машинально, но увидев, как у Джека ожесточился взгляд, Уилл понял, что они были правдой. Если бы напали не на него, то на какую-то другую семью, которая умерла бы. Единственное, что спасло ему жизнь — это дурацкая удача и остаточные инстинкты времён его правоохранительного прошлого. 

Уилл отвернулся, жалея, что, лёжа в больничной койке, не может более явно продемонстрировать отказ от общения. В нынешних обстоятельствах он оставался на милости Джека, пока тот не уйдёт.

На него даже не подумали надеть наручники. Он — снова — поймал известного маньяка. Никто не стал сомневаться, что Уилл убил его в качестве самозащиты. Никто не хотел в этом сомневаться. С другой стороны, Фредди Лаундс ещё не успела приехать всё тут разнюхивать. Хоть что-то хорошее. 

— Всё кончено, Уилл. Он больше не навредит ни одной семье. Благодаря тебе.

Уилл ничего не ответил. Через некоторое время Джек ушёл. Почти сразу же после этого зашла Молли. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась она. Молли была идеальным столпом поддержки. Ему это регулярно повторяли бывшие коллеги и знакомые, которых Уилл толком и не помнил, но которые приходили его проведать и поблагодарить за то, что «теперь наши дома в безопасности». Молли с Уолтером дожидались прибытия полиции у машины. Молли не видела, что произошло. Насколько она знала, Долархайд — так его звали, Фрэнсис Долархайд — поймал Уилла, когда тот пытался убежать вместе с ними, и Уилл вынужден был отнять жизнь. Такова была официальная версия. 

Уилл никому не сказал, что он выжидал. Что он чувствовал восторг, когда боролся с Долархайдом, пытаясь отобрать у него пистолет. Что он убил его не с целью защитить семьи, или из мести, или в гневе. Он никому этого не сказал — и никто не спрашивал.

— Привет.

Молли села рядом с ним на кровать, рассеянно чертя на одеяле круги.  
— Чего хотел Джек? — после секундной паузы спросила она.

Уилл не смог не помрачнеть.  
— Того, чего он всегда хочет.

Молли слабо улыбнулась. Снова повисла тишина, и Уилл попытался расслабиться, попытался придумать, что ей сказать. Что-то ободряющее. Что-то такое, что ей требовалось услышать.

— Как ты думаешь, — вдруг начала она, и Уилл вздрогнул. — Это… это всё равно произошло бы, если бы ты поехал тогда с Джеком, как он хотел?

Уилл уставился перед собой, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ветвистые рога, вползающие в поле его бокового зрения.  
— Мне кажется, это было неизбежным.

Это оказалось неправильным ответом. Молли поёжилась и Уилл сглотнул, наконец посмотрев на неё.

— Боже мой, Уилл, — выдохнула она.

Уилл виновато наклонил голову.  
— Я… извини, я не это имел в виду. Я просто…  
— Я уж думала, что тебя потеряла, — Молли уставилась в окно. Её лицо выглядело красноватым и немного опухшим. Через некоторое время она фыркнула: — Да уж… Я говорю, как одна из этих романтических героинь в каком-то... каком-то фильме, — шутка была слабоватой, но она помогла Уиллу выдавить улыбку.

— Уолли передает привет, — вздохнув, сказала Молли ещё через секунду. Уилл на мгновение задумался, почему тот не пришёл вместе с ней, но не стал спрашивать. Он был здесь, когда Уилл очнулся после операции — он и Молли. Этого было достаточно. 

— Привет, — отозвался Уилл, тоже пытаясь пошутить. Затем он провёл по волосам той рукой, которая не болела. — Я ещё немного сам не свой. 

Молли пожала плечами.  
— Да всё нормально... тебя же пырнули ножом. Не виню тебя за то, что ты чувствуешь себя слегка другим, — она вытерла глаза, и Уилл сообразил, что она плакала. — Но я нет. Не чувствую себя другой. И я буду рядом, когда ты решишь, что готов отсюда выбраться, — она сделала глубокий вдох. — Мда уж. Тот ещё день рождения, да? Слушай, я сказала маме, что ненадолго, и у тебя всё равно такой вид, будто тебе не помешало бы отдохнуть...

Тёща так никогда и не простила его за то, что он занял место первого мужа Молли.

— Ага, я устал, — согласился он, давая Молли желанное оправдание. 

Уилл смотрел, как она уходит. Он напрочь забыл о своём дне рождения.


	5. Увещевания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл понимает, как Ганнибал по нему тоскует._

Когда Уилла выписали из больницы, Молли с Уолтером устроили для него настоящий пир со всеми его любимыми вкусностями, от жареного сома до «Поп-тартс»1 с тростниковым сахаром.

На следующий день Уилл поехал в Балтимор. 

Алана удивилась, услышав его просьбу.  
— Ты думаешь, это сделал Ганнибал? — поинтересовалась она, глядя на Уилла гораздо более расчётливыми глазами, чем ему помнилось. Ей больше не нужна была трость во время ходьбы и она выглядела иначе. Хорошо, но иначе.  
— Я не знаю, что я думаю.  
— Ганнибал консультирует ФБР по делу серийного маньяка, убивающего семьи. И сразу после этого происходит нападение на семью мужчины, которым Ганнибал одержим. Звучит подозрительно. 

Уилл стиснул зубы, но внешне не подал виду.  
— Тебе не кажется, что я бы выдвинул официальные обвинения, если бы считал, что за это ответственен Ганнибал?

Алана изучала его лицо, так что Уилл следил за тем, чтобы сохранять нейтральное выражение. Наконец он прошёл её проверку.  
— Зачем ты хочешь его увидеть, Уилл?  
— Я хочу узнать больше о человеке, пытавшемся убить меня и мою семью. На данный момент Ганнибал, наверное, единственный, кто по-настоящему его знает, — Уилл надеялся, что для Аланы его ложь звучала не так отрепетированно, как для него. 

Поверила она ему или нет, но она медленно кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Но будь осторожен, Уилл. Писать письма это не то же самое, что увидеть его вживую.

Уилл хотел спросить, откуда она знала — но Алана ведь была Ганнибаловым сторожевым псом. Разумеется, она знала. Она, наверное, читала все их письма. От этой мысли ему стало неуютно, так что вместо ответа он просто кивнул. 

Камера Ганнибала выглядела иначе, чем Уилл ожидал. Дальняя стена была заставлена книжными полками, полными книг. Рядом примостился столик, усеянный листами бумаги. В углу стояли кровать и унитаз. Всё это выглядело _стильно_ , чёрт побери, и Уилл без труда мог представить, как Ганнибал здесь рыщет. Уилл понятия не имел, почему он наивно ожидал, что у Ганнибала окажется камера наподобие той, в которой сидел он сам. 

Вместо прутьев тут была прозрачная стена, позволяющая беспрепятственно видеть обитателя камеры.

Ганнибала Лектера.

Когда дверь открылась, Ганнибал стоял у одной из книжных полок, спиной к Уиллу. Уилл знал, что тот не ожидал его визита. И тем не менее, когда он приблизился, Ганнибал слегка напрягся, но тут же расслабился. Уилл мог слышать, как он втянул носом воздух. 

— Вижу, ты до сих пор пользуешься тем самым лосьоном после бритья.  
— Мне продолжают дарить его на Рождество, — Уилл ненавидел себя за то, что был впечатлён. 

Ганнибал повернулся. У него на губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Он ужасно напоминал себя-прежнего — и в то же время был другим. Его волосы стали короче. На щеках виднелась щетина. Как Уилл себе и представлял, он носил свою тюремную форму так, словно это был шикарный костюм-тройка: с полным достоинством и без намёка на стыд.

Уиллу казалось, что он вдруг начал дышать после того, как годами сдерживал дыхание. 

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — Ганнибал шагнул вперёд, к разделяющему их барьеру, и Уилл инстинктивно тоже подошёл ближе. Пока не осознал этот факт, после чего остановился в нескольких футах. — Рад видеть, что у тебя всё хорошо.  
— Я всего лишь до чертиков устал от всех вас, сумасшедших сукиных сынов. 

Лицо Ганнибала приобрело довольное выражение — такое знакомое. Если у Уилла и оставались какие-то сомнения, сейчас они испарились.

— Самая чёрная суть человеческой натуры прячется не в сумасшедших сукиных сынах. Уродство живёт в лицах толпы. Уилл. Тебе понравился мой подарок? Я сделал что смог, учитывая мои нынешние обстоятельства.

Уилл чуть не задохнулся.  
— Подарок?  
— Скажи, Уилл, — Уилла злило то, как Ганнибал продолжал повторять его имя. — Ты убил его, чтобы защитить свою семью? Или потому что знал, что можешь это сделать? Потому что ждал этой возможности?

До Уилла дошло, что Ганнибал этого ожидал. Он знал, что Уилл к нему придет. Не точную дату, конечно, но он знал. Он этого ждал. Уилл сплясал под его дудку. Снова. Его рука сама собой сжалась в кулак, и он порадовался, что этого не было видно из-под сложенной куртки, которую он снял, прежде чем сюда войти. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал порадовался, заметив его досаду. 

— Я убил его потому, что должен был, — не самый лучший ответ. По выражению лица Ганнибала Уилл понял, что ему стоило тщательнее подбирать слова. Он со свистом втянул воздух, напоминая себе о цели своего визита. — Что ты ему сказал?  
— Спасись сам. Убей их всех, — Ганнибал даже не стал утруждаться отрицанием. Уилл точно не знал, его это огорчило сильнее, чем если бы тот начал отпираться, или нет. — После этого я дал ему твой домашний адрес. Как жена?

Уилл скривился.  
— Как моя жена? Ей повезло, — он уже раскрыл рот, чтобы продолжить, чтобы возмутиться и заорать, но Ганнибал его опередил.  
— До того, как стать Красным Драконом, этот застенчивый мальчик никогда не осмелился бы на что-то подобное. Великий Красный Дракон был для него свободой, возможностью сбросить свою кожу, свой голос и своё собственное отражение, — быстро заговорил Ганнибал, делая ещё шаг к стеклу.

Так не должно было произойти, но от его слов у Уилла пропал весь запал. Он знал, что Ганнибал говорил о Зубной Фее, но не понял часть насчёт Дракона. Он _хотел_ понять — и это не давало ему злиться. В словах Ганнибала сквозили обрывки образов, обрушивавшихся на Уилла, когда он случайно натыкался на новости в газетах; теории, кружащие вокруг его головы, словно назойливые мошки, от которых никак не удавалось избавиться. Ему нужно было услышать продолжение. 

— Создание нового тела и отчуждение себя, расщепление собственной личности, всё это было сознательным и целенаправленным. Он жаждал преображения.  
— Он не убивал эти семьи, — медленно дошло до Уилла, и он знал, что кому угодно, кроме них с Ганнибалом, эта формулировка показалась бы неверной. — Он их преображал?

У Ганнибала во взгляде появилось что-то вроде гордости.  
— А ты не жаждешь преображения, Уилл? 

Уилл терпеть не мог, когда Ганнибал задавал вопросы, на которые уже знал ответ. Он хотел сказать, чтобы Ганнибал перестал слать ему письма. Сказать, что он больше не станет на них отвечать. Но ему мешал бушующий ураган эмоций. Злость, любопытство, глубоко спрятанная тоска. Уилл так давно не видел хотя бы фотографии Ганнибала. Смотреть на него живьём было тяжело, но Уилл не хотел и отворачиваться. Это было словно смотреть на солнце. 

— Твоя жена, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, но Уилл видел, что он не закончил мысль. Вид не знающего что сказать Ганнибала застал его врасплох. Или, может, Ганнибал подрастерял свои навыки, проведя здесь столько времени? Его острый ум наконец начал притупляться? Эта мысль ранила сильнее, чем должна была. 

А потом Ганнибал продолжил:  
— Я так понимаю, у неё душа нараспашку и сердце у всех на виду, словно медаль за отвагу. Очаровательно простая. Она пыталась уговорить тебя поехать с Джеком, Уилл?  
— Что ты пытаешься сказать? — Уилл прикусил язык, чтобы не назвать его по имени.  
— Возможно, тебе было бы легче от меня сбежать, женись ты на ком-то, кто не был бы моей полной противоположностью. 

От шока Уилл чуть не начал заикаться.  
— Я не… Молли не такая.  
— Значит, ты выбрал женщину, которая напоминала бы тебе обо мне?  
— Я окажусь в проигрыше, как бы ни ответил? Она не имеет никакого отношения к тебе. Не все решения в моей жизни принимаются после тщательного высчитывания, как они повлияют на тебя. 

Ганнибал уставился на него. Между ними отчётливо повисло непроизнесённое «Теперь». На короткое мгновение их глаза встретились, и Уиллу пришлось отвернуться, пока он не успел в них утонуть.

— Ты ведь не сказал Джеку, не так ли, Уилл? — Ганнибал вздёрнул подбородок. — Зачем приходить сюда и лично требовать от меня ответа, если ты хотел всего лишь снова попрощаться?

О. Ганнибал думал, что он пришёл попрощаться. Снова. Уилл не был полностью уверен, что это не так. Ганнибал пытался его убить. Снова. И на этот раз оказались вовлечены его жена и ребёнок. Уилл проигнорировал голосок, сказавший, что Молли с Уолтером выбрались из дома прежде, чем успели и впрямь оказаться в опасности. Они могли умереть. Если бы Уилл не проснулся, они все могли бы умереть. И в этом был бы виноват Ганнибал. Уилл не сомневался, что, если бы он каким-то чудом выжил, Ганнибал с радостью сообщил бы ему, что они снова одиноки друг без друга. Ему стоило попрощаться.

— Всё уже не будет как прежде.  
— Мы с Молли хотим, чтобы всё было как прежде, — почти отвлечённо возразил Уилл. Он пытался расшифровать выражение лица Ганнибала. — У меня теперь новая семья. 

Впервые за всё время Ганнибал выглядел по-настоящему задетым. Уилл видел, как у него дёрнулась губа. Ему самому почему-то захотелось улыбнуться. Покачав головой, он развернулся к выходу.

Голос Ганнибала остановил его уже в дверях.  
— Уилл. Ты был рад меня увидеть? 

Уилл задумался над этим вопросом.  
— Рад? Нет, — существовали намного более подходящие слова, чтобы описать его чувства. Он решил предоставить Ганнибалу угадать их самому.  
* * *

Алана его уже ждала.  
— Ты выяснил то, что хотел? 

Уилл кивнул, натягивая куртку обратно. Алана внимательно за ним наблюдала, но ему даже не нужно было изображать пустое выражение лица. Он чувствовал себя пустым. 

— По-прежнему думаешь, что он непричастен?  
— Ганнибал не дурак, Алана. Послав мне Дракона, он мог подвергнуть риску своё сотрудничество с ФБР, — Уилл мысленно чертыхнулся из-за своей формулировки и понадеялся, что Алана не придаст ей значения.

Алана задала ещё несколько вопросов, но Уилл не рассказал ничего стоящего. А когда он снова моргнул, то обнаружил себя сидящим в машине, с пристёгнутым ремнем безопасности. 

Уилл крепко вцепился в руль, а затем разжал пальцы. У него вырвался лёгкий вздох, потом ещё один, а потом смешок. Вскоре он уже хватал ртом воздух, тесно прижимаясь спиной к сидению, а по его щекам текли слёзы.

Ганнибал Лектер прислал ему на день рождения убийство. Это был самый лучший подарок из всех, что Уилл когда-либо получал.  
* * *

На следующий день под его мотельным номером объявился Джек. Уилл не стал спрашивать, откуда тот узнал его номер. Он сделал им обоим две чашки отвратительного растворимого кофе и уселся на кровать.

— Чем могу тебе помочь, Джек?  
— У кого-то хорошее настроение, — задумчиво сообщил тот. 

Глядя, как Джек с лёгкой улыбкой усаживается на стул напротив, Уилл припомнил более простые времена.  
— Всё потихоньку успокаивается. Надеюсь, ты здесь не для того, чтобы снова всё встряхнуть.  
— Ну, это зависит от твоего определения.

Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я не видел в газетах ничего такого. Не может быть, чтобы уже успел объявиться новый киллер.  
— Нет, это по поводу старых друзей, — Джек достал из кармана листок бумаги и аккуратно развернул. Затем протянул ему. Уилл уставился на фото себя самого, истерически хохочущего на парковке БГБДДП2. Газетная статья. Заголовок гласил: _«У Уилла Грэма наконец-то поехала крыша?»_

Он фыркнул.

— Ты ходил к Ганнибалу, — заметил Джек. 

Уилл поймал себя на раздражении из-за понимания, что он и чихнуть не мог как-то не так без того, чтобы папочка Джек не пришёл погрозить ему пальцем. Но он не стал поддаваться на провокацию, вместо этого отпив своего кофе и приподняв бровь.  
— Ты об этом уже знал. Ещё до того, как узнал, что я в Балтиморе, — проглотив кофе и ошпарив язык, ответил он. — Алана тебе наверняка рассказала.

Джек выдохнул через нос.  
— Рассказала. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы это сделал ты.  
— Есть какая-то разница?  
— Есть.

Уилл подавил желание закатить глаза, когда Джек так неодобрительно на него покосился, что он и впрямь почувствовал себя ребёнком.  
— Джек, выкладывай уже.  
— Не думаю, что должен задавать тебе этот вопрос, но всё-таки задам. Лектер как-то связан с нападением на тебя Зубной Феи?

Уилл ждал этого вопроса, так что ему удалось изобразить подобающее выражение лица. Удивление. Раздражение. Злость, которую ему даже не пришлось подделывать.  
— Этот человек пришёл по мою семью, Джек. Ты действительно думаешь, что я спустил бы Ганнибалу с рук нечто подобное? После всего? — Уиллу захотелось скорчиться от собственных слов, но он сдержался. Он должен был хотеть, чтобы Ганнибал заплатил за содеянное. Он должен был обо всём доложить, он ведь сразу понял, кто за этим стоит. От всего этого происшествия за версту несло Ганнибалом.

И тем не менее, он ничего не сказал. До сих пор ничего не говорил. И знал, что, наверное, так и не скажет. Хотя не знал почему.

Он почти слышал у себя в голове голос Ганнибала. _«Мы всё равно помогаем своим семьям, когда можем»_.

 _«Ганнибал мне не семья»_ , — мысленно возразил он, но это прозвучало скорее обиженно, чем как-то ещё. 

— Ну, я должен был спросить, — ответил Джек, по-прежнему с подозрением. Уиллу было на это плевать.

Он отвернулся и, когда Джек допил кофе, любезно его выпроводил.  
* * *

— Я проснулась в пахнущей свежестью полутьме и каким-то животным инстинктом поняла, что нахожусь возле моря.

Уилл точно не знал, что побудило его прийти на одну из лекций Беделии. Это означало ещё один день в Балтиморе. Ему не нужно было лгать Молли. Визит к старым друзьям, вызванный неожиданным возвращением в его жизнь Джека.

Сверля Беделию взглядом, Уилл сел в первых рядах лекционного зала. Как получилось, что именно она, из всех людей-то, выбралась из всего этого невредимой? Она подобралась к Ганнибалу ближе, чем кто-либо посмел. После чего вернулась обратно и снова предстала перед миром, победоносная. Как ей это удалось?

— Мой путь к вечным мукам начался тогда, когда меня проглотил Зверь. Спасибо.

Зал заполнили аплодисменты. Уилл подождал, пока слушатели подойдут задать ей какие-то вопросы, пожать ей руку. Затем дождался, пока все выйдут, прежде чем подойти самому. Беделия знала, что он здесь, он специально вошёл с опозданием, чтобы она увидела, как он пройдёт к своему месту. В качестве приветствия Беделия фамильярно положила ладонь ему на плечо, отчего Уилла прошили волны необъяснимой ярости.

— Бедная доктор Дю Морье, проглоченная заживо. Мучения в кишечнике Ганнибала Лектера наверняка показались вам целой вечностью. 

Беделия лишь устремила на него терпеливый взгляд, словно ожидая, пока разошедшийся ребёнок закончит свою истерику. 

Уилл не сдавался.  
— Вы не потеряли себя, Беделия, вы просто заползли к нему в зад настолько глубоко, что вам стало всё равно.

— Здравствуйте, Уилл. 

Уилл надавил сильнее.  
— Вы поймали свою счастливую звезду за хвост, прицепившись к человеку, которого принято считать чудовищем. Вы теперь невеста Франкенштейна.

От этих слов её глаза вспыхнули, а выражение лица напряглось.  
— Мы оба были его невестами. 

Уилл попытался её проигнорировать.

— Как вам удалось выйти из этого невредимой? — не мог не спросить он. — Я покрыт шрамами.  
— Я не была собой. Вы были. Даже когда не были, вы были.  
— Я не надел достаточно крепкую броню.  
— Нет. Вы были обнажены. Вы ходили его увидеть?

Уилл почувствовал себя грязным, когда, сглотнув, ответил:  
— Да.

Беделия ничуть не казалась удивлённой, и он вдруг пожалел, что не соврал.  
— Так и не выучили свой урок? Или вы просто так сильно по нему скучали?

Уилл не стал тратить время и объяснять обстоятельства, зная, что она всё равно увидит в этом лишь отговорку. Это и было отговоркой.  
— А вы ходили его увидеть? — поинтересовался он вместо этого.

Её губы сложились в еле заметную улыбку.  
— Я повидала достаточно много него. Я была с ним за вуалью. А вы всегда находились под ней, — и она развернулась к выходу.

Уилл насупился, зная, что не успел высказать всё, что хотел.  
— Нам стоит это обсудить.

Она не остановилась.  
— Запишитесь на приём.  
* * *

Уилл так и сделал. Позже, когда он сидел в домашнем офисе Беделии Дю Морье, ему казалось, будто он шагнул обратно в прошлое, несмотря на то, что у него никогда не было сеансов с Беделией. 

Она выжидающе на него посмотрела. 

Уилл вдруг совершенно не знал что сказать.  
— Вы с ним хоть как-то контактировали? — ляпнул он, скорее случайно.

Беделия сделала медленный вдох, глядя в никуда.  
— Он присылает мне открытки на христианские праздники и мой день рождения. Всегда добавляя к ним рецепт.

Вспышка эмоции, скрутившей Уиллу внутренности, почти напоминала ревность. Первым контактом, который он получил от Ганнибала за три года, было письмо о Драконе.

— Если в итоге он вас всё-таки съест, Беделия, вы сами будете в этом виноваты.  
— Я не могу винить его за поступки, которые ему предназначила совершать эволюция.  
— Если мы все начнём делать то, что нам предназначила эволюция, убийство и каннибализм станут морально приемлемыми.  
— Они и так приемлемы.

Уилл хмуро уставился на неё.

Улыбнувшись, Беделия продолжила:  
— Для убийц и каннибалов.

Уилл скривился.  
— И для вас, — заметил он.

Она не стала отрицать.  
— И для вас.

Уилл чувствовал, что снова соскальзывает в себя-прошлого — человека, каким он был до встречи с Молли, которой он позволил обтесать свои острые углы. Словесная дуэль бодрила и окрыляла. И ни капли вины, которую он испытывал от бесед с Ганнибалом. Ну, почти.

— Почему один убийца достоин сочувствия, а другой нет? За всё то время, что вы провели с Ганнибалом за вуалью, вы ведь уже убили одного пациента. Вам никогда не приходило в голову убить ещё одного? — насколько всё стало бы проще, если бы Беделия просто положила всему конец? Сколько жизней можно было бы этим спасти? Уилл не знал. Зато знал, что его никогда не устроил бы такой финал. Ганнибалу до сих пор предстояло обеспечить финал для них обоих.

Беделия поджала губы и заговорила. Медленно и выверенно.  
— Мои отношения с Ганнибалом не столь страстные, как ваши. Это вы приехали сюда навестить былую любовь. Ваша жена в курсе, насколько интимно вы с Ганнибалом знаете друг друга?

Уиллу не понравилась её формулировка и он знал, что Беделия специально сказала именно так.  
— Она знает достаточно, — ответил он, пытаясь не дать её словам себя задеть.

— Ганнибал дал вам три года на то, чтобы создать семью — уверенный, что сможет их у вас отнять.

Уилл озвучил не дававший ему покоя вопрос:  
— А что он отнимет у вас?  
— Вам так важно, чтобы он что-то у меня отнял?  
— У Ганнибала есть план для всего.  
— Ганнибал не хочет увидеть меня мёртвой от чьей-либо ещё руки, кроме его собственной, да и то лишь в том случае, если он сможет меня съесть. Сейчас у него нет возможности меня съесть.  
— Играешь — плати.  
— Вы заплатили дорогую цену. Он в восторге от знания, что вы помечены именно так.  
— Почему?  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Жена Синей Бороды. Тайны, которые вы не знаете, но которые поклялись хранить. 

Беделия казалась почти оскорблённой.  
— Если уж мне выпало быть женой Синей Бороды, я бы предпочла оказаться последней. 

Её слова огорошили Уилла настолько, что, если бы он стоял, то, наверное, упал бы. Ему потребовалось мгновение, прежде чем он смог подобрать слова. Да и то, они не казались полностью правильными.  
— Ганнибал что… в меня влюблён?

Беделия выглядела им почти разочарованной. Уилл был слишком смущён, чтобы гадать, что это могло значить.  
— Может ли он каждый день испытывать по вам приступы голода и утолять их одним вашим видом? Да. Но тоскуете ли и вы по нему?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)«Поп-тартс» (англ. «Pop-Tarts») — популярная марка печенья с начинкой, которое рекомендуется подогревать в тостере. Выпускается со множеством различных вкусов.  
> 2) БГБДДП — Балтиморская государственная больница для душевнобольных преступников.


	6. Тишина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл ждёт._

Уилл всегда знал — в некотором роде. Он знал, что Ганнибал был им одержим и хотел, чтобы они убивали сообща. Ганнибал хотел, чтобы они сбежали во Флоренцию, вместе с Эбигейл. Ганнибал, с его полными тепла взглядами и ласковыми прикосновениями.

_«Если бы я видел тебя каждый день всю свою жизнь…»_

Уилл резко втянул воздух.

— С возвращением!

Ганнибал Лектер был в него влюблён, а Уилл уютно устроился у камина со своей женой. Это ничего не меняло. Уилл всегда это знал.

— Ну и как Балтимор? Весело было побегать по своей бывшей территории?

Уилл задумался, как лучше ответить.  
— Я бы не сказал «весело», — он в очередной раз порадовался, что Молли не читала Tattlecrime. И выдохнул, зная, что ему сейчас трудно было изобразить какое-либо выражение лица, кроме пустого. — Это было… познавательно.  
— Да ну? На тебя снизошло какое-то откровение?  
— Что-то наподобие того.

Молли развернулась, кладя голову ему на грудь.  
— Так вот, поскольку в этом году твой день рождения вроде как провалился, я подумала, что мы могли бы отпраздновать его на этих выходных. Что скажешь? Может, пойдём куда-то вместе с Уолли?  
— Честно говоря, мне уже более чем хватило днерожденных потрясений. Давай просто… отложим это на следующий год?

Уилл поморщился, но Молли, к счастью, лишь рассмеялась.  
— Понятно. Начнём с чистого листа, да?  
— Ага.

Она попыталась встать, но Уилл её удержал, обняв за талию.  
— Подожди. Просто… побудь здесь.  
— Хорошо, — явно позабавленно ответила Молли, но осталась лежать. 

Уилл с ничего не выражающим лицом смотрел на огонь, пытаясь отловить в своём мозгу все блуждающие мысли и аккуратно запихнуть обратно в комнату, отведенную Ганнибалу Лектеру. 

Тыльную сторону его шеи обдал холодок. Повернул голову, Уилл увидел стоящего на ступеньках и наблюдающего за ним Уолтера. Их глаза встретились, и через секунду мальчик развернулся и скрылся наверху.  
* * *

— У мамы Томми была эта маленькая газетка...

Подняв взгляд от лупы, Уилл отложил кусочек пера, который держал в руке. Уолли стоял рядом. Уилл заметил, как он подошёл, но изображал неведение на случай, если мальчик так и не заговорит. В последнее время Уолли часто так делал. Подходил к нему лишь затем, чтобы уйти, ничего не сказав.

— Вот как? — спросил Уилл, побуждая Уолли продолжить, и заметил, что тот избегал смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Там писали, что ты кого-то убил и что тебя поместили в психушку. Это правда?

Уилл почувствовал, как у него похолодела кровь в жилах. Сглотнув, он облизнул губы.  
— Да, — это казалось самым простым ответом. Уолли был слишком мал, чтобы понять всё остальное. — Тебя это беспокоит — то, что ты об этом узнал? — спросил он, необъяснимо напоминая себе одного своего знакомого психиатра. — Потому что я женился на твоей маме? 

Уолтер не ответил ни да, ни нет, но Уилл мог прочесть ответ на его лице. Ему стало любопытно, беспокоило ли это Молли. Она говорила, что нет, но Молли ведь не была лишена здравого смысла. Она знала, что на самом деле Уилл не убивал всех тех людей. Но она не знала, что он послал Мэттью Брауна убить Ганнибала. Что он провёл чуть ли не вечность (как ему казалось), втираясь к Ганнибалу в доверие, чтобы осуществить замысловатый план Джека. План, который он в итоге испортил, попытавшись дать Ганнибалу сбежать. Она не знала, что он переплыл океан, собираясь Ганнибала убить. Она многого не знала.

Поэтому Уиллу стало любопытно: если бы она узнала, её это обеспокоило бы? Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Уилл не собирался ей рассказывать.  
* * *

Ганнибал больше не присылал новых писем. Уилл ждал, даже не осознавая, что ждёт. Как только ему приходила какая-то почта, он быстро её просматривал, ища, гадая, не окажется ли в одном из конвертов письмо, написанное безупречным почерком. 

Сам он Ганнибалу больше не писал — у него закончились отговорки.

Он подумывал сказать Джеку, что это Ганнибал дал Дракону его адрес. Он подумывал сказать Ганнибалу, что, убивая Дракона, впервые за долгие годы почувствовал себя живым. Что это было прекрасно. 

Он ни сделал ни того, ни другого.

Он чинил свои моторы, мастерил свои приманки, смеялся с Молли, играл с Уолтером — и этого было достаточно. Должно было быть. Ему повезло здесь очутиться.  
* * *

В один из дней Уилл сообразил, что не знает, когда у Ганнибала день рождения. Его не удивило, что Ганнибал знал, когда у него — ему часто казалось, будто Ганнибал знал всё. А Уилл не знал его дня рождения. Он даже не знал, сколько ему лет, за исключением того, что Ганнибал его старше. 

Уилл это понял, стоя в маленьком магазинчике, куда он обычно выбирался за новыми материалами для самодельных приманок. Здесь было множество самых разных вещиц: стеклянные банки, новомодные лампы, вот эти шокеры, которые били людей током при рукопожатии. И посреди этих безделушек стоял небольшой ящичек с несколькими аккуратно разложенными открытками, на которых элегантно выведенные буквы сообщали «Поздравляю», «С Днём Рождения» и тому подобное. Было тут и несколько открыток, провозглашающих «Жаль, что ты не рядом», но их Уилл проигнорировал напрочь. 

Уже набрав полные руки всего, за чем приехал, какую-то секунду он молча таращился на открытки.

В итоге он вышел из магазинчика с новой упаковкой бусин и перьев, брелоком для ключей с маленьким кубиком Рубика для Уолтера и открыткой, на которой мелким непримечательным шрифтом было написано «Спасибо». 

Придя домой, он положил открытку на кухонный стол и взял ручку.  
Он провёл двадцать минут, говоря себе, что это плохая идея. Немного позже тем же днём он отправил открытку пустой и неподписанной.  
* * * 

— Что в этом месяце со счётом за электричество?

Недовольно пробормотанные слова были совершенно обыденными, и поначалу Уилл даже не понял, почему они его так взбудоражили. Но подойдя к столу из угла, в котором он тихонько сидел, устроив кружку кофе на столешнице, он сообразил.  
— Это что, новая почта?  
— Ну да, — Молли подняла голову, приподняв бровь, словно желая сказать «Это же очевидно». — В последнее время ты так часто за ней ходишь, что я решила — теперь моя очередь.

Уилл сделал вдох, медленно садясь.  
— Для меня что-то есть? — он попытался, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, но не был уверен, что у него получилось.  
— Вообще-то, да.

У него заныло в груди. Молли придвинула к нему листок, который читала.  
— Ты только взгляни на это! Ну не абсурд ли? Думаю, Уолли опять засыпал со включённым телевизором…  
— О.. Ага, — Уилл поник, затем нахмурился и покачал головой. Конечно, он ожидал ответа. После двух недель он почти убедил себя, что не искал глазами один конкретный адрес всякий раз, как получал почту. 

Просто это было необычно. Ганнибал не оставил бы что-то подобное совсем без ответа.

Может, тишина и была его ответом. Может, он хотел заставить Уилла помариноваться, чтобы знание «тебе это понравилось» грызло его заживо.

Что ж, Уилл отказывался позволить этому произойти. 

Он мог признать, что ему это понравилось. Лгать себе самому не было смысла — слишком сложно и утомительно. Но это не означало, что Уилл должен был отказываться от той жизни, которую он для себя создал. Это не означало, что он не хотел находиться именно там, где находился.

Он не любил Ганнибала и больше не был им одержим. 

Осознав, что его мысли перепрыгнули куда-то не туда, Уилл снова сосредоточился на происходящем, заставив себя улыбнуться.

— Мы тоже не очень-то хорошо следили за тем, чтобы выключать свет.

Или, точнее, Молли не очень-то хорошо за этим следила. После нападения Дракона свет на первом этаже загадочным образом горел всю ночь, даже когда Уилл был уверен, что выключал его перед сном.

Молли смущённо улыбнулась.  
— Жалоба принята во внимание, — она легонько пихнула ногу Уилла своей ступнёй в мягком носке, и потянула счёт к себе, чтобы снова поизучать и повозмущаться.

Проходили дни.

Недели.

Месяцы.

В этом году Уилл вызвался добровольцем разослать их рождественские открытки. К общей стопке присоединилась ещё одна: простенькая, в зелёном конверте и с надписью от руки. «Счастливого Рождества». Она почти не окупала затраты на почту, но Уилл всё равно её отправил.  
* * * 

Наступила уже середина февраля, когда Уилл начал гадать, не случилось ли чего. Желание дать ему помариноваться или нет, но Уилл не сомневался, что Ганнибал не замедлил бы написать ему ответ, хотя бы чтобы позлорадствовать насчёт того, как Уилл в нём теперь нуждался и как ему стоило принять свою тёмную сторону, и так далее, и тому подобное. Уиллу стало любопытно, нравились ли Ганнибалу «Звёздные войны».  
* * * 

В марте Уиллу пришло в голову, что, может, Ганнибал просто… сдался. Может, он просто устал гоняться за кем-то, кто столько раз его отвергал. Может, он пришёл к выводу, что Уилл этого не стоит. Что он не протеже, на которого Ганнибал надеялся.  
* * *

— Ты же помнишь, что уже забирал сегодня почту, верно? 

Моргнув, Уилл покосился через плечо на Молли. Как ни странно, она держала в руках бейсбольную биту и смотрела на него с приподнятой бровью. 

— Эм-м, — ответил Уилл.

Поджав губы, Молли опустила биту на плечо.  
— Ждёшь что-то конкретное?

— Эм-м, — повторил Уилл. И снова моргнул, сообразив, что вообще-то не собирался выходить во двор. Он просто сидел перед камином, у него в голове крутились разные мысли... И вдруг он обнаружил себя здесь. — Нет.

Молли наклонила голову.  
— Я отведу Уолли на бейсбольную тренировку.

Уилл прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить, когда Уолли начал играть в бейсбол, потому что смутно припомнил что-то такое.  
— Хорошо. Э-э, здорово, — он потёр лицо ладонью, качая головой. Молли подошла ближе, а затем он почувствовал у себя на плече её ладонь.

— Ты в порядке? Ты в последнее время какой-то…  
— Какой?

Хмыкнув, Молли задумчиво прищурила глаза.  
— Не знаю, — она потёрла подбородок, и у Уилла дёрнулись губы. — Квёлый?  
— Квёлый? — Уилл насупился, пытаясь понять. — Что это за слово такое? 

Молли рассмеялась.  
— Да ладно, не смотри на меня так. Ты просто как будто… не в себе. Словно ты чего-то ждёшь. 

Уилл резко выдохнул, какое-то мгновение рассматривая её лицо, прежде чем уставиться в землю. Молли и впрямь довольно хорошо его знала. Уиллу хотелось бы сказать, что, разумеется, она хорошо его знала, он ведь на ней женился не без причин, но… иногда его это всё равно удивляло.

— Не знаю, — снова сказала Молли. — Просто в последнее время ты так часто погружён в себя. Выбирайся к нам хоть иногда, а?

Уилл слабо улыбнулся.

Через секунду из дома выбежал Уолли, и Уилл обрадовался окончанию этого разговора сильнее, чем, наверное, должен был бы.  
* * * 

В мае Уилл получил приглашение на свадьбу Зеллера. Совершенно неожиданно, и это Молли заметила приглашение в пачке рекламных писем и счетов.

Зеллер женился в Балтиморе.

— Сходи, — предложила Молли, когда Уилл мыл посуду. Он напряжённо уставился на мыльную пену на губке, снова и снова водя ей по внутренностям сковородки.  
— Он, наверное, пригласил меня просто из вежливости, — пожал плечами Уилл, хоть у него и подобрался желудок. Молли забросила ноги на столешницу, и Уилл машинально представил себе, каково было бы жить с кем-то, кто считал неприемлемым использовать в качестве мебели предметы, которые мебелью определённо не являлись. 

Он заскрёб губкой интенсивнее.

— Сможешь повидаться со своими старыми знакомыми, — продолжила Молли.  
— Телефонного звонка, думаю, хватило бы.

Она рассмеялась, а затем притихла. На секунду единственным звуком в кухне оставалось чересчур усердное отскребание сковородки.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя были об этом месте какие-то хорошие воспоминания, — сказала Молли. 

Уилл сглотнул.  
— Хорошо. Я схожу.

Молли улыбнулась, а Уилл сказал себе, что притворяться, будто он действительно рассматривал возможность не пойти, не было тем же самым, что и соврать.  
* * *

Свадьба оказалась милой. Простая традиционная церемония с церковью и священником, очаровательная невеста, которую Уилл, кажется, несколько раз видел в криминальной лаборатории, пока работал в ФБР. Шафером был Джимми.

Уилл улыбался, и хлопал, и ел свадебный торт. Было неплохо. Но он чувствовал страннейшую зависть, слушая все счастливые пожелания новобрачным.

— Уилл, у тебя получилось прийти, — поздоровался Брайан, явно удивлённый этим фактом. 

Уиллу весь вечер не выпадало возможности с ним заговорить — Брайан был неизменно окружён друзьями и роднёй. Уилл улыбнулся, но не знал что ответить. «Ни за что такое не пропустил бы» казалось перебором, а никаких других подходящих фраз ему на ум не приходило. В итоге он остановился на «Поздравляю». 

Они немного поговорили о стандартных вещах: о погоде, о спорте. Брайан с улыбкой поинтересовался, сколько у него теперь собак. Их разговор казался Уиллу сюрреалистическим.

— Мелинда чудесная, — Брайан влюблённо уставился на красавицу-невесту в другом конце комнаты. Уилла удивило, что он не начал хвастаться своей новоиспечённой женой ещё в начале их разговора. — И она тоже работает в криминалистике, так что мне не нужно фильтровать свои слова. Здорово, когда говоришь с кем-то, кто тебя понимает, правда?  
— Ага, — выдавил Уилл и откашлялся. — Буду рад с ней познакомиться.  
— Она тебе понравится. Когда в следующий раз сюда выберешься, привози с собой Молли и приходите к нам на ужин. Так ведь поступают женатые пары, да? — Брайан просиял, словно обменялся с ним какой-то потрясающей шуткой для избранных. 

Вскоре появился Джимми, утянувший Брайана для чего-то там, и Уилл провёл остаток вечера, прихлёбывая вино и глядя на кусок торта, который так никогда и не доел.  
* * *

— Уилл, вот так сюрприз.

Алана выверенно улыбнулась. Уилл видел эту улыбку насквозь. Он сел на диван, отмечая все мелочи, в которых её кабинет остался прежним. 

— В прошлый раз ты позвонил, — сказала она, продолжая стоять. Уиллу стало любопытно, пыталась ли она этим продемонстрировать свою власть.  
— Я оказался поблизости.

Алана наклонила голову.  
— Свадьба Брайана? — спросила она, и Уилл кивнул. Вздохнув, Алана скрестила руки на груди. — Меня тоже пригласили. Но я не смогла пойти. Ганнибал откусил одному из санитаров ухо.

Уиллу еле удалось не вздрогнуть, услышав это имя. Вместо этого он уставился на собственные колени.  
— Что он или она сделали? 

Алана молчала капельку дольше обычного, так что Уилл поднял взгляд. Она разглядывала его лицо.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что санитар что-то сделал? 

Чувствуя себя в невыгодном положении, Уилл встал и прошёлся к её рабочему столу.  
— Ганнибал редко делает что-то без причин.

— Может, он просто хотел посмотреть, что произойдёт.

Алана не сдвинулась с места, так что Уиллу пришлось повернуться, чтобы её видеть.  
— И что произошло? 

Она холодно улыбнулась.  
— Он лишился своих привилегий. Больше никаких книг, никаких рисунков, никакого унитаза, — её голос звучал позабавленно. — Думаю, он хотел проверить, осуществлю ли я свои угрозы.

Уиллу хотелось знать, какие у Ганнибала были отношения с санитаром, что этот человек сделал или чего не сделал, тратил ли Ганнибал время на то, чтобы вести с ним остроумные беседы так часто, чтобы в нужный момент он утратил бдительность. Или, может, это была потребность бунта? Уиллу стало интересно, на что Ганнибал готов был пойти просто ради того, чтобы противостоять Алане.

— Он пообещал меня убить, знаешь ли, — почти равнодушно сказала Алана, продолжая следить за его лицом. — Иногда он мне об этом напоминает. Как будто я когда-нибудь смогу такое забыть.

— Что ты делаешь, Алана? — Уилл и сам знал, но чувствовал себя обязанным спросить. Как будто нуждался в напоминании, что Ганнибал за человек. Как будто Уилл не знал его едва ли не лучше, чем себя самого. Уж точно лучше, чем Алана. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Уилл? — парировала Алана.  
— Я оказался поблизости.  
— Уилл, — Алана подошла ближе, чуть сузив глаза и покачивая бёдрами так, как у неё вошло в привычку где-то в промежутке между началом работы на Мэйсона Вёрджера и получением должности Ганнибалового тюремщика. — Это насчёт писем?  
— Что? — вопрос в лоб застал Уилла врасплох. 

Алана встала рядом, сделав лёгкий выдох через нос. У неё на лице читалось разочарование.  
— Они никогда не проходили дальше меня. 

На этот раз Уилл почувствовал искреннее замешательство.  
— Что?..

— Я ему их никогда не передавала.

Уилл уставился на Алану, на секунду встретившись с ней взглядом. Сперва на него обрушилось понимание, затем снова замешательство, раздражение и, наконец, злость. _«Как она посмела вмешаться?»,_ — эта мысль показалась ему чужой, но вернулась снова, ещё громче. _«Как она посмела?»_.

Алана положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Уилл. Ганнибал психопат. Что бы тебе ни казалось, будто он к тебе чувствует — это не по-настоящему. Он найдёт для своего манипулирования кого-то другого. Санитаров, ещё какого-то следователя, который неизбежно придёт сюда что-то разнюхивать, девочку-фанатку. Или мальчика, — её слова были острыми и Уиллу пришлось заставить себя не сбросить её ладонь. — Если это тебя не убеждает, вспомни, что он здесь заперт навсегда. Вне твоей досягаемости. Я не стану передавать ему твои письма и не стану отдавать тебе его. 

У Уилла заиграли желваки и дёрнулись пальцы от мысли, что Ганнибал ему писал. Он поднял взгляд, но не добрался до глаз Аланы, остановившись на её шее. Ему подумалось, как легко было бы протянуть руки и просто позволить им сжаться.

Алана изучила его внимательным взглядом. Затем придвинулась ближе.  
— А если этого недостаточно, — почти шёпотом сказала она, — то подумай о своей жене. О своём ребёнке, — она наклонила голову. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Уилл?

Уилл оцепенел.

Он шагнул в сторону, и рука Аланы упала. Сглотнув, Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам и стоял, не двигаясь, гораздо дольше, чем должен был. Алана терпеливо ждала.

Наконец Уилл двинулся к двери, и только потом заговорил.  
— Я оказался поблизости. И просто зашёл поздороваться.

Алана улыбнулась.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.


	7. Искушение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Уилл говорит себе, что у него нет романа на стороне._   
> 

Уилл вернулся домой, чувствуя себя так, словно Алана вылила на него ведро ледяной воды. Он пристыженно вспомнил, как Молли называла его «квёлым». Или как он едва заметил новую бейсбольную команду Уолли.

Ганнибал снова заставлял его жизнь разваливаться на куски, причём ничего даже не делая. Ганнибал не сделал совершенно ничего. Алана об этом позаботилась.

Хоть Уилл и говорил себе, что должен быть благодарен Алане за то, что она не дала ему совершить нечто глупое, он не мог не злиться. Всерьёз _злиться_. И, представляя, что может произойти, если Ганнибал сбежит из тюрьмы, он не мог заставить себя усовеститься за мысли, что, когда Ганнибал неизбежно придёт за Аланой, она сама окажется в этом виновата.

Уилла нервировало понимание, что Ганнибал не знал. Ганнибал должен был знать, он должен был держать на руках все карты и с непроницаемым покерным лицом и полным отсутствием угрызений совести обдумывать свой следующий ход.

Контроль над Чесапикским Потрошителем сделал Алану нахальной. Жадной до власти.

Но Уилл ничего не мог с этим поделать. Какое бы _бешенство_ он ни испытывал от мысли, что Алана отобрала у Ганнибала унитаз, отобрала у него чувство человеческого достоинства.

Чтобы отвлечься от бушующих эмоций, Уилл окунулся в свою семью, пытаясь восстановить веру в него Уолли и убедить Молли, что ничего не изменилось. Он до сих пор её любил. Правда. Уж в этом он не сомневался.  
* * *

Когда Уолли коснулся «дома»1, Молли болела громче всех остальных родителей. Уилл встал вместе с ней, аплодируя и выкрикивая одобрения. Уолли повернулся к трибунам, и Молли запрыгнула на скамейку, чтобы он смог разглядеть её в толпе — это было абсурдно и нелепо, и Уилл наслаждался каждой секундой.  
* * *

Молли подружилась с родителями друга Уолли по бейсболу. Тем нравились настольные игры, так что они устроили игровую ночь.

Пока мальчики играли на втором этаже, взрослые разложили «Краниум»2. Уилл никогда в него раньше не играл, но они с Молли без особенных хлопот победили. После игры все собрались за столом за ужином. Жена, Эмили, любила готовить.

— Да ничего особенного, — скромно сказала она, ставя на стол блюдо со смутно знакомым названием.

Уиллу подумалось, что у неё неряшливое оформление.

— Наша Эмили любит скромничать, но вообще-то она ходила в кулинарную школу, — с гордостью похвастался её муж, Грэг. Молли застонала, расточая похвалы — она обожала хорошо приготовленную говядину. 

Уилл изобразил улыбку, думая про себя, что едал и повкуснее.

Хотя с Молли он чувствовал себя комфортно, общаться с другими людьми ему иногда было трудно. Так что в основном говорила Молли, и это было не так уж плохо.

— Нам нужно почаще такое устраивать, — сказала Молли, когда они ехали домой. — Почему мы не устраиваем такое почаще?

Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Потому что у нас нет друзей?

Молли фыркнула, пихнув его в плечо.  
— Может, я и впрямь попробую этот рецепт, который мне дала Эмили, — задумчиво протянула она мгновением спустя. 

Уилл застонал.  
— У меня нет настроения тушить пожар.

В этот раз Молли стукнула его по руке, а Уолли захохотал так громко, что Молли повернулась к заднему сидению, пытаясь хлопнуть по коленям и его. 

Уилл засмеялся вместе с ними, говоря себе, что, возможно, было бы не так и плохо, если бы они устраивали такое почаще.  
* * *

Когда Молли уже переодевалась ко сну, Уилл обнял её за талию и поцеловал в шею.

— Что за повод? — тихонько хихикнув, поинтересовалась она. От неё пахло клубникой.  
— В смысле? — Уилл шагнул ближе, привлекая её к себе.

Молли охотно прильнула к нему, наклоняя голову.  
— Ты давненько этого не делал.

Уилл на секунду застыл, пытаясь вспомнить, когда они в последний раз занимались сексом. И не смог вспомнить. Сглотнув, он погладил её по животу.  
— Без повода. Ты великолепна.

Молли издала довольный звук и развернулась в его объятиях, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.  
— Ты такой милый, — прошептала она, а затем прижалась к его губам своими.

Уилл позволил себе в ней потеряться. Молли была мягкой и тёплой, и они действительно давно не занимались сексом. Молли толкнула его обратно к кровати, и Уилл потянулся расстегнуть её бюстгальтер. 

Они не тратили много времени на прелюдию — Молли, похоже, ощущала отсутствие их интимной жизни острее, чем Уилл. Не то чтобы он жаловался.

Уже потом кто-то из них встал и выключил свет. Они спали, переплетясь конечностями, и Уилла всё устраивало.  
* * * 

Месяц спустя зазвонил телефон. Когда кто-то звонил им по городской линии, это почти всегда оказывались рекламщики, так что Уилл даже не пошевелился. Но Молли тоже была дома, и Уилл услышал со своего рабочего места, что она взяла трубку. Он как раз мастерил новую приманку для Уолли. Мальчик пока не выказывал интереса к изготовлению приманок, но всегда радовался тем, которые делал Уилл.

— Это тебя.

Уилл удивлённо поднял голову. Молли протянула ему трубку, и он, хмурясь, её взял.  
— А кто это?

— Что-то насчёт Аланы Блум?

Уилл моргнул. Затем прижал трубку к уху, в то время как Молли пошла обратно читать.

— Алло? — сказал Уилл, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, чтобы можно было продолжать вязать приманку. 

— Здравствуй, Уилл.

Уилл выронил пинцет и случайно смёл со стола бусины, с которыми работал. Выругавшись, он покосился на Молли, адресовавшую ему вопросительный взгляд. Беспомощно махнув в сторону своих инструментов, Уилл быстро встал из-за стола. 

На негнущихся ногах он двинулся к двери, но потом передумал и пошёл на второй этаж. Он чувствовал себя как в тумане. Только оказавшись в своей комнате и неожиданно поняв, что у него лихорадочно колотилось сердце, он позволил себе ответить.

— Г-ганнибал? — Уилл поморщился из-за своей запинки. Затем в ужасе покосился через плечо, надеясь, что Молли не услышала этого имени.  
— Он самый.

Несколько долгих секунд Уилл не мог придумать что сказать.  
— Ты… В смысле... откуда у тебя мой номер телефона?

— Тебя действительно волнует, откуда у меня твой номер телефона, Уилл? 

От неожиданности Уилл честно ответил:  
— Нет.

— Мне так и подумалось.

Уилл мог расслышать его улыбку и подумал, что должен был почувствовать раздражение, но чувствовал лишь теплоту. А затем туман развеялся и до Уилла дошло, что он стоит у себя в спальне и разговаривает с известным психопатом Ганнибалом Лектером. Он подумал о словах Аланы, о её _намёках_ , и к нему вернулась часть той былой злости. Он закрыл дверь. 

— Алана убеждена, что у нас с тобой роман.  
— А у нас его нет?

Уилл чуть не упал, прижав ладонь к животу, когда туда слишком быстро хлынуло тепло.  
— У меня нет. Ты не… это же абсурдно.

— Не слишком, — гладко отозвался Ганнибал и его голос звучал чересчур довольно. — Не все романы должны быть плотскими.

Что-то в этих словах послало по рукам Уилла сонмы мурашек, и он, проведя ладонью по волосам, подошёл к кровати, чтобы сесть. Он так давно не слышал Ганнибалового голоса нигде, кроме как во сне или в редких фантазиях. Он мысленно видел, как у Ганнибала двигаются губы, складываясь, чтобы выговорить нужные слова, и ему стало интересно, пытался ли Ганнибал когда-нибудь избавиться от своего акцента, или он знал, что американцев привлекала подобная экзотичность.

— Скажи, Уилл. Твоя Молли тебя удовлетворяет… интеллектуально? 

Уиллу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не ответить до того, как Ганнибал успел закончить предложение. Он откашлялся, пристыженный из-за своих мыслей, будто Ганнибал мог спросить что-то настолько вульгарное, и в то же время странно смущённый.  
— Она меня удовлетворяет.

— Как скажешь, — судя по тону, он Ганнибала не убедил. — Я правильно понимаю, что ты не получал моих писем?

Вот оно, подтверждение, которого Уилл ждал. Он предполагал (после слов Аланы), но до этой самой секунды не знал наверняка, писал ему Ганнибал или нет. Сделав вдох, Уилл прижал трубку ещё плотнее к уху, словно так он мог услышать больше слов.

— Сколько их было?  
— Я так понимаю, это значит «Да». Я написал тебе два письма, прежде чем пахнущая тобой Алана зашла в мою камеру, чтобы снова напомнить мне быть паинькой.  
— Два? — сколько месяцев прошло, прежде чем Уилл не выдержал и поехал к Алане? Он поджал губы от вспышки разочарования, чувствуя ещё большее раздражение, когда Ганнибал продолжил.  
— Ты ждал больше?

Уилл не ответил.

— Мне бы ужасно не хотелось отвлекать тебя от твоей новой семьи.

— Ты отправил ко мне домой серийного маньяка, — сухо напомнил Уилл. Ему было трудно удержаться от улыбки.  
— В этом случае… я правильно понимаю, что и ты мне писал? 

Уилл подумал над тем, чтобы солгать. Он знал, что мог Ганнибалу солгать — по телефону, наверное, это было бы даже легче сделать.  
— Да.

Наступила пауза, и Уилл вскользь забеспокоился, не оборвался ли звонок. 

— И что было в твоём первом письме?

Уилл не знал, как Ганнибал догадался, что писем было больше одного. Наверное, точно так же, как он сам понял, что Ганнибал ему писал. Сглотнув, он снова подумал над тем, чтобы солгать. Ему стоило солгать. Но прошло столько времени... 

— Это была открытка «Спасибо». Я ничего на ней не писал.  
— Пожалуйста, Уилл.

Ну разумеется, Ганнибал понял, за что он его благодарил. Уилл посмотрел на свою руку, вспоминая, как она выглядела мокрой от крови, чёрной в лунном свете. Это было прекрасно.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы в следующий раз мы поохотились вместе. Думаю, залитый кровью ты выглядишь просто очаровательно. 

Уиллу пришло в голову, что он должен испытывать что-то другое, а не удовольствие, от того факта, что Ганнибал назвал его _очаровательным_. Он облизнул губы, гадая, как на это ответить. Но прежде чем он успел заговорить, за дверью послышались чьи-то приближающиеся шаги, и его прошила нервная дрожь.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Уилл, — голос Ганнибала поймал Уилла до того, как он успел нажать на кнопку окончания звонка. — Ты рад был меня услышать?

Дверь открылась, и Уилл закрыл глаза.  
— Нет, — он повесил трубку. 

В комнату зашла Молли, с любопытством глядя на него.  
— Ой, ты ещё разговаривал по телефону?

Уилл уставился на свой лежащий на кнопке палец и чуть не забыл, что Молли о чём-то его спросила.  
— Только что повесил трубку, — он поднял взгляд на свою жену, свою _жену_ , и его тут же захлестнуло чувство вины.  
— Что она хотела?  
— Кто?  
— Алана Блум? Тот мужчина сказал, что он тебя с ней соединит? — у Молли подрагивали губы, словно непонятливость Уилла казалась ей ужасно милой.  
— О. Да просто… поболтать. Поговорить о… э-э… об одном из её пациентов. 

Молли хмыкнула и подошла к своему шкафу, чтобы начать рыться в одном из ящиков.  
— Разве это не незаконно?

— Не такого рода разговор. Она спрашивала… э-э... — Уилл изобразил рукой беспомощный жест, и Молли рассмеялась.  
— Понятно.

Уилл был рад. Он готов был поклясться, что раньше у него лучше получалось лгать. Он встал, чтобы отнести телефон обратно вниз, и его голову снова заполнили мысли о Ганнибале. 

Как ему вообще удалось позвонить, гадал Уилл. Наверное, за это стоило поблагодарить Алану — за то, что она пошла угрожать Ганнибалу вскоре после их беседы. Принеся Ганнибалу его запах. По правде говоря, возможно, Уилл надеялся, что что-то такое произойдёт. Возможно, он догадывался, что если Ганнибал узнает о его визите, то найдёт способ связаться.

Уилл чувствовал триумф. Он поспешил найти этому оправдание. 

Несмотря на всё, Ганнибал был его другом. Самым близким, что у него когда-либо был. Разумеется, Уиллу хотелось с ним разговаривать. Иметь какой-то канал связи. Алана не имела права решать, будет он у них или нет.

Ганнибал ведь сидел за решёткой и не мог никому навредить.

 _«Только это ведь неправда»_ , — прошептал голос у Уилла в голове. Разве не по этой самой причине он колебался написать Ганнибалу в самом начале — потому что знал, что Ганнибал был опасен?

Уилл пошёл на кухню и налил себе стакан виски.

Он не мог найти этому оправдание. Он не мог найти оправдание ничему из этого.  
* * *

Ровно через месяц Ганнибал позвонил снова. Уилл ожидал его звонка. Взяв трубку, он ответил «Алана» на вопросительный взгляд Молли и пошёл наверх в спальню, где закрыл за собой дверь.

— Обманываешь свою жену?

Уилл фыркнул.  
— Ну, я же не могу ей рассказать, что разговариваю с убийцей.  
— А о чём ещё ты не можешь ей рассказать?

Уилл сжал губы, злясь на себя за то, что подставился для именно такого рода атаки.

— Она разговаривает с убийцей каждый день, — продолжил Ганнибал, а затем добавил, словно в качестве запоздалой мысли: — Я бы хотел с ней встретиться. Думаю, я бы ей понравился.

Уилл не удостоил его ответом, зная, что ключевой частью его фразы было не это. Ну разумеется, Ганнибал бы Молли понравился — если бы она не знала, кто он. Ганнибал всем нравился. Уилла это жутко бесило. Ну, по крайней мере, раньше. Когда Уилл ещё пытался убедить всех в том, что Ганнибал — Потрошитель. Сейчас его это скорее веселило.

— Я не убийца, — ответил Уилл.  
— Нет?  
— Беделия сказала, что я способен на праведный гнев, — Уилл пожалел о своих словах практически сразу же, как те вылетели у него изо рта. Он не намеревался делиться этими конкретными подробностями. Ганнибал ведь не знал, что он ходил увидеться с Беделией. 

— Ты с ней разговаривал? И как там доктор Дю Морье? В добром здравии, надеюсь?  
— Чтобы ты мог с ней поужинать? — надеясь его отвлечь, поинтересовался Уилл, и вдруг вспомнил, что ещё ему сказала Беделия. Нервы заставили его выпрямить спину.  
— Мне бы ужасно не хотелось, чтобы моя еда испортилась. Так зачем ты ходил увидеть нашего доктора? Обменяться травмирующим опытом? 

Уилл предпринял ещё одну попытку.  
— Не всё вертится вокруг тебя, Ганнибал.  
— Но это вертелось.

Уилл возненавидел то, как самоуверенно прозвучал его голос. И ещё сильнее ненавидел тот факт, что Ганнибал не ошибся.

— У меня были некоторые вопросы. О Флоренции, — он засопел. — Ты бы слышал её абсурдные лекции. Она снова и снова распинается о том, какой она была беспомощной, когда ты пожирал её невинность. Люди это трескают, как икру. Отвратительно.

— Во Флоренции должен был быть ты, Уилл. 

У Уилла защемило в груди и он закрыл глаза.

— Тебя это задевает? Знание, что она получила то, что предназначалось тебе? Ты ей из-за этого завидуешь? Злишься на неё за то, что она забрала то, чего просто не могла понять так, как ты?  
— Почему я должен из-за этого ревновать? — Уилл прикусил щеку изнутри, представляя себе лицо Ганнибала. Представляя его сидящим в своём дорогущем офисе, в стильном чёрном кресле. Представляя его улыбающимся.  
— Не должен, но ревнуешь, — без тени сомнения в голосе ответил Ганнибал. 

Уилл отчаянно попытался сменить тему.  
— Алана сказала, что забрала у тебя твои вещи. Она их тебе уже вернула?

Ганнибал, должно быть, был настроен милосердно.  
— Нет. Алана наслаждается своей властью надо мной. Я буду недоволен, если узнаю, что она уничтожила рисунки, которые забрала. Я не успел закончить самый последний.

— А что там было?

— Ты, — глаза Ганнибала приобрели то мягкое выражение, которое в них появлялось только тогда, когда он смотрел на Уилла, и Уиллу пришлось резко моргнуть, дважды, чтобы он исчез.

Уилл откашлялся.  
— Я часто бываю на твоих рисунках?

— Я часто рисую людей из моей жизни. Иногда это ты, иногда Алана, или Чилтон, или Джек. Или Беделия.

Ганнибал специально произнёс её имя последним, Уилл это знал, но всё равно разозлился от мысли, что Ганнибал её рисовал. Этот человек вознёс манипулирование до уровня искусства. 

Уилл открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но услышал, как внизу его позвала Молли.  
— Уилл, можешь забрать Уолли от Эвана?

Уилл осмотрелся по сторонам, почему-то чувствуя себя так, словно покидал свою комнату и вернулся только сейчас.  
— Мне нужно идти.

— Уилл?  
— Да?  
— Рад был услышать твой голос. 

Уилл повесил трубку прежде, чем успел сказать что-то глупое.  
* * * 

В следующем месяце от Ганнибала не было вообще никаких вестей. Как ни странно, Уилл не беспокоился. Словно они о чём-то таком условились. В конце концов, как бы Ганнибал с ним ни связывался, слишком частое использование этого способа послало бы Алане тревожный сигнал. Уилл не задавался вопросом, почему он ждал следующего звонка Ганнибала. 

Он говорил себе, что если Ганнибал снова станет угрожать Молли и Уолтеру, то он прекратит… что бы там они ни делали. И игнорировал голос, спрашивающий, почему он вообще что-либо делал с Ганнибалом — после того, как тот один раз уже пытался их убить. После того, как тот упёк Уилла в тюрьму. После того, как тот Уилла почти выпотрошил. Игнорирование работало. Какое-то время.  
* * * 

Когда Ганнибал позвонил в следующий раз, так получилось, что Уилл был дома сам.

— Алло?  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.  
— Ганнибал. Сколько ещё будут длиться эти звонки?  
— Не беспокойся насчёт этого. Давай будем ими наслаждаться, пока они есть. 

Уилл смутился, не ожидая, что Ганнибал воспримет его вопрос в таком ключе, и не осознавая, что именно это он и имел в виду.  
— Я не беспокоюсь. 

Ганнибал улыбался, Уилл мог это определить.

Он представил их обоих у Ганнибала в офисе, сидящих друг напротив друга в придвинутых поближе креслах. 

— Ты один дома?

Уилл покосился через плечо.  
— Как ты узнал?

— Ты сразу назвал меня по имени. Ты не стал бы так рисковать — разве что ты знал, что никакого риска нет.  
— Вижу, больница совсем не притупила остроту твоей наблюдательности.

Ганнибал наклонился ближе, устроив локти на коленях.  
— Ты ожидал, что притупит? Или надеялся, что этого не произойдёт?

Уилл пожал плечами, глядя на его горящие глаза.  
— Это было бы досадным. Ты убийца, но никто не станет отрицать, что ты невероятно умён. Я видел твою недавно опубликованную статью. Всех этих чванливых болванов здорово уязвит, что мнение убийцы из больницы для душевнобольных преступников более авторитетно, чем их собственное.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Чилтона.  
— В числе прочих.

Ганнибал выглядел крайне довольным, в уголках его глаз засияли лучики морщинок.  
— Уилл. Лестью ты добьёшься чего угодно, но, боюсь, мне нечего предложить тебе взамен.

Уилл заёрзал, немного позабавленный, но больше чувствуя неловкость.  
— Мне ничего не нужно.

— Только моё общество? Или, точнее, мой голос.  
— Этого достаточно. 

Ганнибал просиял. И пустился рассказывать, как он откусил ухо санитару. Уилл слушал с живейшим интересом, потому что ему было любопытно. И он ведь знал, он так и знал, что дело было не в Алане. 

— Мне кажется, с тех пор Алана строго следит за тем, чтобы ко мне приставляли только самых скучных санитаров. 

Уилл засмеялся.  
— Она явно знает, как тебя наказать.  
— Безусловно. Но я ещё не решил, как наказать её.

Уилл приподнял бровь, но его пульс забился быстрее.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что ты оттуда выберешься? 

Ганнибал смерил его острым взглядом.  
— Это неизбежность.

Уилл подался ближе, копируя его позу.  
— Почему же?

Ганнибал терпеливо улыбнулся, словно Уилл задал вопрос, на который и сам должен был знать ответ.  
— Потому что, Уилл. Всё закончится не так. 

Уилл облизнул губы.  
— А как всё закончится?

— Вместе.

Уилл сглотнул.  
— Я знаю, что ты не сумасшедший, так что, наверное, мне просто стоит считать тебя оптимистом.

Ганнибал издал смешок и повернулся к огромным окнам в своём кабинете, в данный момент занавешенным.  
— Тебя, похоже, не злит тот факт, что я собираюсь убить Алану.

Эта тема почему-то была для Уилла комфортнее, чем предыдущая.  
— Я и раньше знал, что ты хотел её убить.  
— Да, но что ты по этому поводу чувствуешь?  
— Ты больше не мой психиатр, — не без веселья напомнил ему Уилл. 

Ганнибал снова сел, кладя ногу на ногу. Уилл уставился на край клетчатой штанины, слегка обнажившей его щиколотку.  
— Ты прав. Но это не значит, что мой интерес к твоим мыслям хоть сколько-то поубавился.

Уилл улыбнулся. У него за спиной открылась дверь, и псы помчались на этот звук. Он услышал ожесточённо о чём-то спорящих Молли и Уолтера (что-то насчёт нового фильма «Звёздных войн» в сравнении со старыми) и тихо вздохнул.

— Я должен идти, — он секунду подождал и не был разочарован.  
— Уилл.

Уилла слегка развеселило, что так заканчивались все их беседы.  
— Да?

— Ты по мне скучаешь?

Это был правильный вопрос. Уилл сглотнул.  
— Каждый день.

Он повесил трубку прежде, чем Ганнибал успел что-либо ответить.  
* * * 

— Привет.

Услышав голос Молли, Уилл поднял взгляд от своей книги. Молли бесцеремонно плюхнулась ему на колени, так что Уилл со смешком её подхватил, оставив книгу временно забытой. 

Лукаво улыбаясь, Молли обвила его шею руками, и Уилл положил ладонь ей на бедро.  
— Да?

— Я тут подумала, — она подалась вперёд, целуя его в подбородок.  
— Если это ты думающая, тебе стоит думать почаще.  
— Цыц, — Молли отодвинулась, пряча ухмылку. — Уолли проведёт эти выходные у Эвана. Может, съездим куда-нибудь?  
— Да?

Молли снова его поцеловала, на этот раз в шею.  
— Да. В какое-то тихое место.

— Более тихое, чем дом без Уолли?  
— Цыц, — она приоткрыла рот, слегка задев его шею зубами. Уилл почувствовал жар. — Что скажешь?

Уилл сместил Молли так, чтобы она его оседлала, чувствуя под леггинсами тепло её тела. Затем погладил её по бёдрам вверх и вниз.  
— Скажу, что как для идеи, эта — неплохая. 

Молли засмеялась, придвигаясь ближе и прижимаясь к его рту своим. Несколько секунд они медленно целовались, потом Молли лизнула его губу и сплела их языки вместе, когда Уилл открыл рот. 

Уилл слышал, как у неё участилось дыхание, как оно дрогнуло, когда он запустил пальцы под резинку её леггинсов. Молли потёрлась об него бёдрами, и Уилл толкнулся ей навстречу, давая почувствовать свою крепнущую эрекцию. 

Рука Молли легла на его пах, гладя его сквозь джинсы. Уилл сообразил, что прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал её ласки. Он задышал ровнее, одурманенный этими тёплыми щекочущими прикосновениями, и заскользил пальцами по её бедру.

Зазвонил телефон.

Уилл покосился в сторону этого звука, медленно заморгав, когда Молли снова начала целовать его шею.

— Мне нужно... — хрипло выдохнул он, и прочистил горло. Ладонь Молли нырнула к нему в боксёры, и Уилл удивился, когда это Молли успела расстегнуть его джинсы.  
— Ты уверен?

Уилл ахнул, подаваясь навстречу. Телефон зазвонил опять, и бёдра Уилла сами собой качнулись вперёд.  
— Я… я только узнаю, кто это. Подожди меня в спальне, хорошо?

Молли отстранилась, и Уилл придвинулся к ней для ещё одного, последнего, поцелуя, скользнув языком по её нёбу. Затем он поднялся, и Молли его отпустила. Её колени слегка дрожали.

— Я недолго, — пообещал Уилл. Просияв, Молли чуть пританцовывающей походкой двинулась к лестнице.

Немного отдышавшись, Уилл побежал к телефону, пока звонок не успел оборваться. Взяв трубку, он прочистил горло.  
— Алло?

— Здравствуй, Уилл. 

Уилл, наверное, был действительно взвинчен, потому что голос Ганнибала, вместо того чтобы его успокоить, казалось, заставил его пульс забиться ещё быстрее. Уилл прислонился к столешнице. Ему было очень странно разговаривать со своим бывшим психиатром, будучи возбуждённым. 

— Алана ещё не догадалась?  
— Не думаю. Я воспользовался довольно-таки гениальной ложью о моём адвокате. Дракон применил этот трюк, чтобы со мной поговорить.  
— Твой адвокат. Байрон как-то там?  
— Меткалф, — Ганнибал замолчал, и Уилл сглотнул, всё ещё пытаясь прийти в себя. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Э-э?  
— Ты звучишь запыхавшимся.

Уилла бросило в жар от смущения.  
— Эм-м. Я… я бегал.

— Бегал? — Ганнибал казался позабавленным. Уилл вздохнул, гадая, когда он успел разучиться убедительно врать. — Уилл. Ты что, возбуждён?

У Уилла перехватило дыхание, и на секунду он заколебался между вариантами зажать рот ладонью или просто повесить трубку. К этому времени его эрекция должна была хоть немного опасть. Вместо этого, когда Ганнибал заговорил о возбуждении, Уилла прошила пульсирующая дрожь. Развернувшись, он опёрся свободной рукой о столешницу, уставившись на кафельную плитку на полу.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, Уилл. Ты здоровый мужчина с женой, которая, как я полагаю, весьма привлекательна по общепринятым меркам. Я позвонил в неудачный момент?

Уилл был слишком застигнут врасплох. Он не знал что ответить, не знал, как с Ганнибалом об этом разговаривать.  
— Э-э…

— Хотя, — Уилл расслышал, как Ганнибал тихонько втянул носом воздух. Он закрыл глаза и увидел Ганнибала стоящим на кухне рядом с ним, увидел, как тот наклонился ближе, вдыхая запах Уилла. — Если так, мне интересно, почему ты взял трубку. Вряд ли тебе по городскому телефону так часто звонят люди, с которыми стоит разговаривать.

Сглотнув, Уилл окинул его взглядом. Лицо Ганнибала выражало едва заметное любопытство, хотя его тон выдавал, что этот разговор его ну очень интересовал. Его руки были небрежно сцеплены за спиной и он стоял довольно близко, но не настолько, чтобы к нему можно было прикоснуться.

— Я знал, что это ты.

— О? — что-то в голосе Ганнибала подсказало Уиллу, что ему нужно быть осторожным, но в его затуманенном состоянии его это почти не обеспокоило. — Значит, твоя жена, возбуждённая, где-то там ждёт, пока ты вернёшься доставить ей удовольствие. А ты вместо этого стоишь и разговариваешь со мной. 

У Ганнибала был такой тон, словно он знал нечто такое, чего не знал Уилл. Уилл тоже хотел это узнать. 

— Нет. Но я же могу с тобой поговорить, только когда ты звонишь, — Уилл облизнул губы, гадая, почему ему было так сложно думать.

— Уилл, у тебя учащается дыхание, — Ганнибал опустил руки вдоль туловища, изучая Уилла с таким видом, словно тот был интересным произведением искусства. Уиллу хотелось узнать, что Ганнибал пытался высмотреть. Он инстинктивно отодвинул трубку ото рта.  
— Извини.  
— Мне это ничуть не мешает, я лишь хотел узнать, знаешь ли ты об этом.

Уилл повернул голову, чтобы лучше Ганнибала видеть. Ему было очень жарко. Повисла длинная пауза. У Уилла покалывало кожу от предвкушения и он приоткрыл губы, ожидая.

— Ты так рвался со мной поговорить, Уилл, но тебе почти нечего сказать.

Моргнув, Уилл вдруг обнаружил Ганнибала стоящим ближе, чем прежде.  
— Я слушаю.

— Вот как? Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то тебе говорил, Уилл?

Каждый раз, когда Ганнибал повторял его имя, Уилла прошивал странный лёгкий разряд. Он не мог понять, что это, зная лишь, что это не раздражение, как ему казалось раньше.

— Да, — выдохнул он.  
— Как пожелаешь. Мне достаточно просто знать, что ты там, на другом конце провода. Я слышу твоё дыхание и ясно вижу тебя своим мысленным взором. А ты меня видишь, Уилл?  
— Да. 

Ладонь Ганнибала коснулась его лица. Таким знакомо, что у Уилла заныло в груди.

— Это хорошо. Ты часто обо мне вот так думаешь? Живя своей стопроцентно нормальной американской жизнью со своими женой и ребёнком, ты видишь меня, когда кто-то ведёт себя невероятно грубо? Ты представляешь, как я показываю тебе наилучший способ приготовить их печень? Ты помнишь мои прикосновения? Ты видишь меня рядом с собой, Уилл? Ты помнишь, как выглядит моя улыбка? Мой рот?

— О-о боже, — ахнул Уилл, хватаясь за столешницу. И кончил.

Он толком и не понял, что происходит, пока не стало слишком поздно. Издав придушенный стон, он зажал рот рукой, впившись пальцами в собственную щёку. Скрючившись над столешницей, Уилл дрожал и пульсировал, пачкая свои трусы-боксёры. У него поджались пальцы на ногах и напряглось всё тело.

Когда всё закончилось, Уилл, тяжело дыша, в ужасе распахнул глаза. По его дрожащим ногам потекла сперма.

— Уилл?

При звуке Ганнибалового голоса Уилл застыл, сгорая от стыда от понимания, что тот до сих пор находился на линии. Что Ганнибал… что Уилл… что Уилл кончил от звука _его голоса_.

— Уилл, с тобой всё в порядке?

Уилл не мог ни говорить, ни пошевелиться.

— Ты достиг оргазма? — голос Ганнибала звучал потрясённо, и тот факт, что он задал настолько прямой вопрос, это лишний раз подтверждал. У Уилла вспыхнуло лицо, а в груди поднялась паника, и он яростно затряс головой, чтобы прогнать образ стоящего рядом Ганнибала.

Повесив трубку, он бросил телефон на столешницу, вздрогнув от резкого стука, с которым тот упал. Несколько долгих мгновений Уилл не двигался с места, после чего на еле слушающихся ногах побрёл привести себя в порядок. Ужасно смущённый, он забросил свои боксёры в стиральную машинку и как минимум десять минут просто стоял, прислонившись к ней, с пустой головой и дрожащими руками.

Когда он наконец поднялся на второй этаж, в спальне было темно и Молли уже спала в кровати. Уилл смотрел на её подсвеченный лунным светом силуэт и чувствовал тошноту.

Алана оказалась права. У него был роман с Ганнибалом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) В бейсболе игрок должен обежать все «базы», вернуться к «дому» и его коснуться.  
>   
> 2)«Краниум» (англ. Cranium) — настольная игра, в которой для победы игроку нужно успешно выполнить задания в четырёх разных категориях: игра слов (разгадать ребус; правильно произнести слово по буквам наоборот и т.п.), актёрское мастерство (успешно изобразить загаданный объект или персонажа), искусство (нарисовать или слепить объект) и знания (правильно ответить на заданный вопрос; угадать, правда или ложь, и т.п.).


	8. Прикосновение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл приходит к осознанию._

Уилла никогда романтически не привлекали мужчины.

Он был в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Отчего случившееся лишь ещё сильнее сбивало его с толку. Он снова и снова прокручивал тот разговор у себя в голове, пытаясь понять, что Ганнибал сделал. Уилл ведь… даже без единого прикосновения....

Уилл не ожидал, что их телефонный звонок примет такой оборот. Мысленно он объяснял себе, что Молли-то он видел каждый день, а с Ганнибалом мог поговорить всего раз в месяц или в два. Он просто не хотел упустить эту возможность. Только и всего.

Он даже не осознавал, что испытывал к Ганнибалу влечение. Разумеется, он знал, что Ганнибал _привлекателен_ — он же не был слепым — но просто отмечал это как некий абстрактный факт.

Уилл чувствовал себя грязным.

Он боялся утреннего разговора, который ждал его после пробуждения Молли. И не спал всю ночь. 

Открыв глаза, Молли вздрогнула, и до Уилла дошло, как напряжённо он на неё смотрел.

— Доброе утро, — зевнула Молли.

У Уилла сжался желудок.  
— Доброе утро, — его голос прозвучал хрипло. Он откашлялся. 

Несколько секунд Молли внимательно его изучала, а потом, потягиваясь, села в кровати.  
— Извини за вчера — похоже, я устала сильнее, чем мне казалось.

— Э-э. Да? — у Уилла было такое чувство, будто он шёл по тонкому льду, который в любой момент мог треснуть.  
— Угу. Ты довольно долго говорил по телефону.

Вон оно — обвинение. Поморщившись, Уилл снова прочистил горло.  
— Я…

Молли засмеялась, и в тишине её смех прозвучал неестественно громко.  
— Да всё в порядке. Загладишь свою вину? — выскользнув из кровати, она надела тапочки и двинулась в сторону ванной. 

— Конечно. Обязательно, — у Уилла было невероятное ощущение, будто он только что увернулся от пули. 

Он запихнул ту часть себя, которая уже видела грозовые тучи вдалеке, глубоко-глубоко внутрь, и сосредоточился исключительно на том, чтобы полноценно искупить перед Молли вину за свою измену. Хоть Ганнибал и не…

Уилл потряс головой, отказываясь вспоминать подробности.  
* * *

Следующие несколько дней ему было трудно смотреть на Молли. Хоть он и пытался превратить себя в того Уилла Грэма, которого она знала, всё, о чём он мог думать — это что он не уделял ей столько внимания, сколько она заслуживала.

Даже если это происходило всего раз в месяц или в два, когда Уилл разговаривал по телефону с Ганнибалом, он не думал о Молли или Уолтере, хотя бы вскользь. Даже когда Ганнибал о них заговаривал, это служило лишь оружием в вербальном матче, который они в тот момент вели. Все мысли Уилла, всё его внимание было посвящено Ганнибалу.

Он был плохим мужем. Это оказалось сложно признать, потому что раньше правильные поступки давались ему так легко. Он часто делал Молли комплименты и обнимал её по ночам, они шутили и целовались, и у них было что-то довольно-таки замечательное.

Этого хватало.

Бейсбольный сезон закончился, так что Уилл стал чаще брать Уолли на рыбалку. Иногда к ним присоединялась и Молли, и это было мило. 

Уолли превратился в подростка, и об этом странно было думать. Он начал встречаться с Эваном. Уилл толком не знал, как к этому отнестись, но Молли восторгалась, как мило мальчики смотрелись вместе. Но Уолли ведь был ещё так мал…

— Мы с Уолли идём на природу, — объявил Уилл, держа в руке удочку. Уолли уже пошёл первым, неся ведёрко для рыбы. — Ты с нами?

Молли улыбнулась.  
— Не в этот раз. Принеси домой ужин, хорошо? У нас закончились макароны.

Уилл фыркнул.  
— Будет исполнено.

Он вышел за дверь вслед за Уолли, и они побрели к ручью.

На улице было холодновато, но с надетой курткой — вполне комфортно. Уилл повернулся к Уолли, чтобы что-то ему сказать, и с удивлением обнаружил, что подросток и сам на него смотрел. Точнее сказать, таращился.

— Что такое? — с улыбкой спросил Уилл.

Уолли пожал плечами.  
— Мы в последнее время часто ходим на рыбалку.

— Это да, — согласился Уилл. — Только не говори, что тебе надоело.  
— Нет, — Уолли сделал паузу, глядя под ноги, чтобы перешагнуть через торчащий из земли корень. — Не знаю. Это круто.

Уилл сделал мысленную пометку сказать Молли, что заработал «круто». Она на прошлой неделе удостоилась «классно», но «круто» находилось на другом уровне.

— Да?  
— Да. Ты иногда исчезаешь внутрь.

Уилл моргнул.  
— Я что делаю? 

— Не знаю, это мама так говорит, — Уолли снова пожал плечами. — Мне нравится, когда ты здесь.

Уилл обдумывал его слова, пока они забрасывали удочки, а потом в уютном молчании ждали клёва. Это было одной из причин, почему ему нравилось ходить на рыбалку с Уолли. Тот был довольно молчаливым ребёнком и мог ценить тишину ручья.

Ганнибал дёргал за ниточки отношений, на выплетание которых Уилл потратил столько лет. Хотя если быть честным с самим собой, Уилл понимал, что вообще-то сам за них дёргал.

Речь ведь шла о телефонном звонке. Уилл не обязан был отвечать. Он мог просто предоставить телефону звонить. Или сразу же повесить трубку. Он мог сказать Ганнибалу перестать ему звонить (сработало бы это или нет). Но знал, что не станет этого делать.

Уилл покосился на Уолли. Удочка показалась ему непривычно тяжёлой.  
* * *

Через месяц зазвонил телефон. Из-за отсутствия звонков в последние два месяца Уилл сделался беспокойным и нетерпеливым. Какой-то части него хотелось верить, что если он просто будет хорошим мужем и отцом, неважно, если время от времени он будет разговаривать с Ганнибалом. Уиллу очень хотелось в это верить. 

Уилл взял трубку и сделал глубокий выдох, покосившись на сидящую на диване Молли.  
— Алло?

— Здравствуйте! Вы и ваша семья выиграли круиз на Багамы!

Уилл повесил трубку. Ему было стыдно из-за нахлынувшего на него разочарования, из-за того, как резко он швырнул телефон обратно на рычаг.

— Кто это был? — рассеянно спросила Молли.  
— Рекламщик.  
* * *

Уилл просто неуютно себя чувствовал, вспоминая их последний разговор с Ганнибалом… по тысяче разных причин. Он тогда напрочь опозорился, он бросил трубку, не попрощавшись, он… в общем, были вещи, о которых им нужно было поговорить.  
* * *

— Мне сегодня кто-то звонил? — спросил Уилл, войдя в дом. И, стянув ботинки, пошёл отнести пакеты на кухню. 

У Молли на ноутбуке играла какая-то знакомая песня, но Уилл не мог её опознать.

Молли повернулась к нему со своего места перед телевизором.  
— Нет. А ты ждёшь какого-то звонка?

Уилл обдумал её вопрос.  
— ...Не то чтобы. 

С тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал вести от Ганнибала, прошло почти четыре месяца. Алана что, раскрыла его обман? Или Ганнибал чего-то ждал? Сердце Уилла гулко заколотилось в груди. Может, Ганнибал ждал, чтобы Уилл сделал следующий ход в их игре?

На следующее утро Уилл выскользнул из постели и взял телефон, набирая номер БГБДДП. Он и не знал, что успел его выучить, но его пальцы сами нажимали нужные кнопки. 

— Балтиморская государственная больница.

Уилл не узнал этот голос.

— Здравствуйте. Это Байрон Меткалф. Адвокат Ганнибала Лектера, — ложь оставляла у него во рту странный привкус. Он затаил дыхание.  
— Секундочку.

На линии заиграла какая-то незнакомая классическая музыка. Уилл делал глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Интересно, его сперва соединят с Аланой? Она поймёт, что это Уилл?

Музыка оборвалась.

Уилл был так напряжён, что у него заныли плечи.

— Алло?

Уилл выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
— Здравствуй.

— Уилл, какой приятный сюрприз.

Самодовольный мерзавец. Уилл улыбнулся. Затем, вспомнив их последний разговор, почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули уши. Он начал было говорить имя Ганнибала, но осёкся, обнаружив, что не знает, как продолжить.

— Э-э. Извини. За… — Уилл не мог этого произнести. Ганнибал Лектер низвёл его до уровня запинающегося на «интимных» словах подростка. Уилл переключился на нечто более привычное для них обоих: вопросы и мотивы. — Что… что это было? Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Я? Тебе стоит начать брать на себя некоторую ответственность, Уилл. 

Уилл поджал губы.

— Должен признаться, ты меня удивил. Я заподозрил, что ты испытываешь ко мне влечение, только когда ты остался на линии. Когда мы были вместе, ты уж точно ничего подобного не выказывал.

 _«Когда мы были вместе»_. Ганнибал заставлял это звучать гораздо более значимо, чем было на самом деле. И вместе с тем эта формулировка казалась недостаточной. 

Уилл сглотнул.  
— Я не знал, — он почувствовал, что Ганнибал собрался сказать что-то ещё, и знал, что эти слова, какими бы они ни были, заставят его потерять самообладание, поэтому он продолжил. — Не делай так больше.  
— Я ничего не делал.  
— Ты знал, что делаешь, — наугад предположил Уилл.

Какую-то секунду Ганнибал ничего не говорил, подтвердив тем самым его догадку. Уилл сделал дрожащий вдох, пытаясь представить себе мир, в котором Ганнибал Лектер намеренно пытался возбудить его одними лишь словами. И мир, в котором это срабатывало. Чересчур хорошо срабатывало.

— Я сделал только то, о чём ты меня попросил.  
* * *

Уилл неохотно позволил себе вернуться мыслями к тому вечеру и прокрутить в голове их разговор (который он вспомнил ну очень легко, вплоть до высоких и низких тонов у Ганнибала в голосе). _«Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-то говорил, Уилл?»_

Уилл поёжился, полностью затаив дыхание на тот случай, если Ганнибал мог его слышать.  
— Больше не прошу.

— А я не предлагаю, — эти слова прозвучали самую малость торопливо, почти в защитной манере, и Уилл удивился: неужели что-то во всей этой ситуации могло задевать Ганнибала хотя бы капельку похоже на то, как задевало его самого? — Мне вернули мои карандаши, — смена темы разговора немного раздражала, но Уилл всё равно незамедлительно за неё ухватился. 

— Ты наконец-то снова на хорошем счету у Аланы?  
— Не уверен, что в ней осталось хоть что-то хорошее, когда речь заходит обо мне. По-моему, она до сих пор злится, что взяла меня в любовники, не зная, кто я.

Алана с Ганнибалом были любовниками. Эта мысль оставила у Уилла во рту кислый привкус.  
— Ну, думаю, теперь мы знаем её тип.

Ганнибал издал позабавленный звук.  
— Корни твоей неприязни к Алане тянутся к её отказу поверить тебе все эти годы назад, её обращению со мной, или ревности?

— Я не ревную.  
— Не нужно лгать, Уилл. Ревность тебе идёт.

Уилл сглотнул.  
— Прекрати.

— Прекратить что?  
— Твой голос. Прекрати… — Уилл сообразил, что толком не знает, как сформулировать свою просьбу. 

— Прекратить мой голос? — почти весело спросил Ганнибал.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Боюсь, что не знаю.

Ганнибал говорил правду. Уилл снова сглотнул, злясь на себя за то, что воспринимал отдельные нотки в его голосе _таким вот_ образом, ассоциируя с вещами, которые должен был ассоциировать только с Молли.

— Неважно.  
— Как скажешь.

— Уилл?

Уилл поднял голову. На верху лестницы, залитая солнечным светом, стояла Молли. Судя по виду, ей было холодно.

— Ещё так рано, — зевнула Молли. — Что ты делаешь?

Уилл закрыл глаза.

— Тебе нужно идти?  
— Ага.  
— Хорошо. До скорого.

На этот раз Ганнибал повесил трубку первым. Уилл не знал, что это могло означать. Они с Ганнибалом разговаривали с минимум месячными интервалами. Значило ли это, что Уилл мог ждать звонка в следующем месяце?

— Уилл, возвращайся в постель.

Он послушался.  
* * *

В следующем месяце Ганнибал позвонил снова. Уилл сознательно не стал представлять его в своём дворце памяти, чтобы не искушать своё чересчур активное воображение. У него больше не мелькало о Ганнибале никаких мыслей _в том ключе_ , но он всё равно нервничал, переживая, что они могут начать мелькать.

— Здравствуй.  
— Не ожидал так быстро от тебя услышать.  
— Твоя жена сейчас в комнате рядом с тобой?

Уилл не ответил, но покосился на Молли. Та лежала на диване с закрытыми глазами, хотя Уилл сомневался, что она спала.

— Я ненадолго, — продолжил Ганнибал.  
— Почему? — Уилл был разочарован. Их предыдущий звонок тоже оборвался преждевременно. Как бы это ни смущало, Уилл мог услышать его голос только такими вот урывками.

— Алана сейчас в отъезде. Срочные семейные дела потребуют её присутствия всю следующую неделю или около того. Её место на это время занял Фредерик.

Уилл застыл и перестал дышать, переваривая эту информацию. На кратчайшее мгновение он увидел улыбку Ганнибала и знающее выражение его лица. 

— До скорой встречи, Уилл, — Ганнибал повесил трубку, но Уилл не убирал телефон от уха несколько долгих секунд. Ему хотелось думать, что со стороны Ганнибала было самонадеянным полагать, будто Уилл придёт его навестить. Но он знал, что придёт. Ему этого хотелось. Фредериком было гораздо проще манипулировать. Алана не стала бы упоминать тому об их разговоре. Несмотря на все демонстрации своей власти, она всего лишь пыталась Уилла защитить. Насколько она знала, Уилл не пытался связаться с Ганнибалом после их беседы.

Нет, Фредерик ни о чём не знал.

Было бы легко объявиться и попросить поговорить с Ганнибалом. Такой человек, как Чилтон, не стал бы присматриваться к его поступкам глубже поверхности. Он, наверное, будет проводить большую часть времени, поддевая Ганнибала и пытаясь собрать материал для ещё одной книги. И, наверное, решит, что Уилл может ему с этим помочь.

Поэтому после того, как он положил трубку, Уилл вернулся на диван и устроил ступни Молли у себя на коленях.

Та сделала глубокий вдох и медленно открыла глаза. Может, она всё-таки спала.  
— Привет, — сказала она, немного странно улыбаясь.

Уилл сглотнул.  
— Привет.

Пока он думал что сказать, повисла тишина, и Молли убрала ноги, сев и подтянув колени к груди.

— Я тут решил поехать на выходные в Балтимор.

Какую-то секунду Молли ничего не говорила. Подняв взгляд, Уилл обнаружил, что она улыбалась.

— Да?  
— Да. Постараться… Ах, да. Создать немного больше хороших воспоминаний.

Молли покосилась в сторону камина.  
— Может, у нас с Уолли получится поехать с тобой.

— Я не стану вас такому подвергать. Да и Уолли, наверное, всё равно захочет пригласить на выходные Эвана. 

— Ладно, — Молли опустила подбородок на колени и снова сделала глубокий вдох. — Ладно. Ты вернёшься в воскресенье?

Уилл кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — Молли подняла голову и резко моргнула. Затем улыбнулась, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. — Я тебя люблю. 

Уилл моргнул.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
* * *

— Уилл Грэм, — поприветствовал его Фредерик Чилтон, восседающий за столом Аланы, как король на троне. Чилтон успел обосноваться в её кабинете — Уилл заметил ряд вещей, определённо не принадлежащих Алане, и ему стало любопытно, как долго, по мнению Фредерика, Аланы не будет. Ещё Уиллу вспомнилось, как любезно Ганнибал умел улыбаться особенно неприятным ему людям, чтобы не выглядеть невежливым.  
— Доктор Чилтон.  
— Давненько мы не виделись. Хотя не могу сказать, что удивлён твоему визиту, — Чилтон повернул голову, изучая Уилла взглядом, видящим только то, что ему хотелось увидеть. У Уилла в памяти всплыли несуразности из книги «Ганнибал-Каннибал», и он смог улыбнуться. — Вы двое всегда были своего рода комплектом, да? Как бы вынужденно это ни было. Что ты ему тогда сказал, чтобы он сдался ФБР? — Чилтон с жадным выражением лица облокотился на стол, и Уилл сунул руки в карманы, вспомнив, каково было, когда этот человек пытался копаться у него в мозгах.  
— Почему бы вам не спросить у него самого?  
— Он со мной не разговаривает. Новизна Ганнибала Лектера увядает, но при нехватке вдохновения никогда не мешает вернуться к классике, — Чилтон придвинулся ближе к спинке стула, прежде чем встать. Присмотревшись, Уилл мог разглядеть его лицо под макияжем: то место, где пуля прошила его щёку все эти годы назад. — Я подумываю написать новую книгу. О вас двоих, вообще-то. Вряд ли ты захочешь дать мне интервью?  
— Всё может быть, — ответил Уилл, не желая портить хорошее, как оказалось, настроение Чилтона немедленным отказом. Это, похоже, было правильным ответом, потому что у того засияли глаза.  
— Тогда поговорим об этом потом подробнее. Но ты ведь пришёл увидеть не меня, не так ли?

Уилл лишь медленно дышал, удерживая пустое выражение лица.

— Я знаю, что ФБР не запрашивает Лектера для какого-то расследования. Так в чём тогда дело, а? Может, ты работаешь над собственной книгой? Или, может, у тебя трудности с поисками нового психотерапевта, который понимал бы твой конкретный вид невроза? — у Чилтона на лице появилась одна из его самодовольных лёгких улыбочек, и Уиллу стало почти жаль Ганнибала, которому приходилось в отсутствие Аланы иметь дело _с вот этим_. 

Уилл пожал плечами.  
— У меня есть некоторые вопросы, и я наконец-то могу задать их без того... чтобы он на меня воздействовал.

У Чилтона был такой вид, словно он готов был в любую секунду выхватить блокнот и начать записывать слова Уилла.

— Ладно, не хочешь — не говори. Я привык к тому, что люди со мной не совсем искренни, — Чилтон претенциозно поправил пиджак, затем взял со стола какой-то предмет и протянул Уиллу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял это с собой.  
— iPod?  
— Да. Для записи, разумеется. Он отказывается говорить со мной о чём-то мало-мальски важном, а доктор _Вёрджер_ запрещает мне установить что-нибудь в его камере. Но мне кажется, у него не будет проблем с тем, чтобы открыться перед тобой. 

Уилл нахмурился, но всё-таки взял устройство.  
— Ладно.

Он сунул iPod в карман, но Чилтон бросил на него нетерпеливый взгляд.  
— Он не разрешит тебе себя записывать. Включи его _перед тем_ , как войдёшь. 

— Вижу, вы не растеряли своей любви к нетрадиционной терапии.

У Чилтона даже не хватило совести выглядеть пристыженным.  
* * *  
Уилл расслабился, лишь когда шагнул в камеру к Ганнибалу и за ним закрылись двери. Месяцы напряжения как будто схлынули, стоило ему увидеть Ганнибала лежащим на кровати с книгой на груди. Возможно, недавно тот читал, но сейчас просто спал. Ганнибал Лектер решил вздремнуть. На Уилла как-то странно подействовало понимание, что он застал Ганнибала за чем-то настолько обыденным. Поколебавшись, он сделал несколько шагов к разделяющему их барьеру и откашлялся.

Он безошибочно отследил момент, когда Ганнибал проснулся. Увидел, как у того приподнялась во вдохе грудная клетка.

— Уилл, — не открывая глаз, сказал Ганнибал, и появившаяся у него на губах улыбка показалась Уиллу возвращением домой. 

Он тихонько выдохнул.  
— Ганнибал. 

Ганнибал вложил между страниц закладку и сел, оставив книгу на своей узкой койке. Затем он встал и подошёл к барьеру. Уилл инстинктивно придвинулся ближе.

— Так что это были за «срочные семейные дела», которые заставили Алану передать ключи от своего королевства? 

Улыбка Ганнибала сделалась жёсткой.  
— Не исключено, что они как-то связаны с загадочным кишечным вирусом, мучающим её с Марго сына.

Уилл уставился на него.  
— Ты не мог.

Ганнибал пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, разумеется. Но ты же знаешь, как беспокоятся родители.

Ганнибал отравил ребёнка, чтобы они смогли увидеться в тюрьме. Уилла это должно было ужаснуть или, по крайней мере, вызвать дискомфорт. Вместо этого у него ускорился пульс.

— Матери обычно переживают сильнее всего, — Ганнибал покосился на него, и у Уилла хватило здравого смысла испугаться, что он скажет дальше. — Я тебе звонил какое-то время назад, и трубку взяла твоя жена. Она сказала, что ты не можешь подойти к телефону, но что она передаст тебе, что я звонил.  
— Что?.. — Уилл такого не помнил. Он бы точно такое запомнил.  
— Мне кажется, твоя жена переживает, Уилл. Тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Она может решить, будто ты ей изменяешь.  
— Она… — Уилл замолчал. Каждый раз, когда Ганнибал звонил, Молли думала, что это для разговора с Аланой. Она ничего не заподозрила бы, если бы считала, что Уилл всё бросает, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок мужчины, старого знакомого. Но женщины? Женщины, ради которой он оставил её в постели возбуждённой, чтобы поговорить по телефону? Уилл сглотнул. — Ты нарочно это сделал.

Ганнибал наклонил голову.  
— Я ничего не смог бы сделать без тебя, Уилл.

— Что ты имеешь против Молли?  
— Точно то же, что ты имеешь против Беделии.

Уилл и сам знал ответ. Он просто хотел услышать, как Ганнибал это скажет. Он отвёл глаза, покосившись в сторону Ганнибаловой койки.

— Что читаешь? — Уилл не хотел об этом говорить. Он не хотел чувствовать вину за свой визит, не хотел думать обо всех причинах, почему ему не стоило сюда приходить. Он просто хотел этим насладиться. 

Ганнибал милосердно позволил ему сменить тему.  
— Шекспира. Я скучаю по театру, — он сложил руки за спиной.

— Уверен, ты много по чему скучаешь.  
— Так и есть. Я скучаю по уникальным звукам клавесина. По многим своим хобби, которыми теперь не могу заниматься. А что насчёт тебя? Ты научил своего сына мастерить приманки, Уилл? 

Не такой уж и милосердный, значит.

— Похоже, это не его занятие.  
— Жаль. 

Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Как местная еда?

Ганнибал закрыл глаза.  
— Здесь нет еды. Назвать то, что они кладут на эти подносы, «едой» — почти оскорбление. Мои вкусовые сосочки чахнут от отсутствия чего-либо, кроме замороженных блюд и стаканчиков с еле тёплой водой. 

Уилл сочувственно поморщился от сквозящего в его голосе презрения.

— Время от времени Алана выдаёт мне специальное блюдо «за хорошее поведение». После того расследования ФБР я получил стейк с вином. Она поощряет и наказывает, словно я собака на поводке, — Ганнибал облизнул губы, и взгляд Уилла прикипел к его рту. Он хотел сказать Ганнибалу _прекратить_ , но знал, что тот не делал ничего нарочного. — Она давно уже живёт на одолженном времени. Я тут думал. Возможно, я её вскрою и приготовлю её печень у неё на глазах. Дам ей попробовать.

Это было жуткой, но элегантной идеей. Уилл обнаружил себя ей заворожённым.  
— Сколько ты продержал бы её в живых? Довольно долго, я полагаю. Чтобы наверстать всё это упущенное время.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, и Уилл почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ.  
— Ты мне так никогда и не рассказал, Уилл. Как ты это сделал? В своей битве с Драконом. Ты это сделал своими руками?

Уилл вспомнил ту ночь. Это было нетрудно. Она всегда готова была всплыть у него в голове по первому требованию: то, как он испытывал _тягу_ , как ему хотелось увидеть у себя на руках кровь, почувствовать, как его кулак врезается в плоть, и отбросить все стремления хоть как-то сдерживаться. Навсегда.

— Уилл. О чём ты думаешь?

— Я это сделал своими руками, — после секундной паузы ответил Уилл, и у него дёрнулись пальцы. — Но сначала я воспользовался ножом. Я… оставил ему улыбку, — его ладонь почти бессознательно легла на живот. Он до сих пор испытывал странные ощущения, когда Молли прикасалась к его шраму, будь то намеренно или случайно, во время секса.

— Как ты себя при этом чувствовал?

Уилл покосился на Ганнибала, отметив воодушевлённое выражение его лица. Его глаза практически светились. Впрочем, Уилл и сам чувствовал себя точно так же. Его всегда тянуло к Ганнибалу, но сейчас это притяжение казалось почти магнетическим. Уилл шагнул ещё ближе к барьеру.

— Живым, — признался он. — Это было прекрасно.

Ганнибал тоже шагнул ближе.  
— Могу себе представить. Тебе приходило в голову уйти — до этого? Он застал тебя врасплох?  
— Нет. Я знал, что он в доме. Я отправил Молли и Уолтера на улицу. И подождал его.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Уилл ждал.  
— Ягнёнок стал львом. «Ибо пришёл великий день гнева его, и кто может устоять?»1

Позабавленный, Уилл смотрел на него. 

— И после того, как ты испытал эту красоту, ты снова вернулся к своей невыносимо пресной жизни. Сколько ещё, по-твоему, ты сможешь подавлять свою суть?  
— Столько, сколько потребуется, — ответ Уилла был машинальным, но ощущался правильным. Уиллу хотелось, чтобы он мог сильнее разозлиться на Ганнибала за то, что тот продолжал напоминать ему о реальной жизни, лопая тот маленький пузырь, который Уилл пытался выстроить вокруг их общения, но это было трудно. Он знал, чего Ганнибал от него хотел. Он знал, что Ганнибал его любил.

Ганнибал его любил.

Уилл вдруг почувствовал нервозность.

Ганнибал его любил, просил его убежать вместе с ним. Ганнибал вручил ему своё сердце, а Уилл его оттолкнул. Женился на Молли. Провёл три года, стараясь о нём не думать. Уилл писал ему письма и читал его ответы так, словно те были редчайшими драгоценностями. Слал ему открытки, когда ему казалось, что Ганнибал тоже решил его оттолкнуть. Звонил ему, когда проходило слишком много времени с тех пор, как он слышал его голос — в любом виде. Он что, подавал Ганнибалу ложные надежды?

Казалось, будто Ганнибала Лектера не могло задеть что-то настолько банальное. Но Уилл знал, что оно задевало. Именно поэтому Ганнибал не мог перестать упоминать в разговорах его жену с ребёнком и так давил насчёт Беделии. Хоть Ганнибал всегда и пытался изображать, будто обладал преимуществом, сейчас все козыри были на руках у Уилла.

Уилл облизнул губы.  
— Брайан Зеллер женился.

Ганнибал устало улыбнулся.  
— На Мелинде?

— Э-э… да.  
— У него наконец хватило храбрости сделать ей предложение. Молодец.

Уиллу, наверное, не стоило так этому удивляться.  
— Откуда ты знал?

— Я всегда уделяю своим коллегам очень пристальное внимание.  
— Точно… — у Уилла возникло страннейшее ощущение, будто он обидел Ганнибаловы чувства. У того не должно было быть никаких чувств. — Мне нравится моя жизнь, Ганнибал, — это прозвучало так, словно он защищался.  
— Уверен, что так и есть.

Казалось неправильным, что Ганнибал мог вызывать у Уилла вину за наличие собственной жизни. А может, и правильным — учитывая, что Уилл, по сути, отнял у Ганнибала его жизнь. Или, по крайней мере, его свободу.

— И я также уверен, что тебе не терпится к ней вернуться.

Ну, возможно, не «не терпится». Но Уиллу показалось жестоким так ответить. Он чувствовал, что его выпроваживали и жалел о невозможности забрать обратно свои неправильно сказанные слова — что бы это ни было. Ему ещё не хотелось уходить. Он ведь только пришёл. Он проделал весь этот путь.

Возможно, для Ганнибала это было способом вернуть себе часть козырей.

Ганнибал встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Когда жизнь станет невыносимо пресной, вспомни обо мне, — сказал он. — Вспомни обо мне. Не волнуйся обо мне, Уилл. 

Уилла захлестнуло желание дать ему что-то взамен. Прежде чем он успел осознать свои действия, его ладонь прижалась к разделяющему их барьеру. Ганнибал следил за ним взглядом.

— Ты сдался ФБР, чтобы я всегда знал, где ты находишься. Ты так поступил бы только в том случае, если бы я тебя отверг.

Уилл чувствовал, как между ними промелькнуло понимание. У Ганнибала заблестели глаза. Было так странно думать, что Уилл и впрямь мог настолько основательно Ганнибалом манипулировать. Тот отказался от всего лишь ради того, чтобы Уилл всегда знал, где он находится.

И тут Ганнибал протянул руку, тоже кладя ладонь на свою сторону барьера, точно напротив ладони Уилла. 

У Уилла дрогнуло дыхание. Другая его рука почти без разрешения поползла к отверстиям в стене Ганнибаловой камеры. Кончик его указательного пальца протиснулся внутрь, пока Уилл продолжал смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза. Через секунду он почувствовал под пальцем тёплую кожу. Кожу Ганнибала.

У Уилла в глазах защипало что-то горячее, так что ему пришлось зажмуриться. Если увидеть Ганнибала было словно снова начать дышать, он даже не знал, с чем сравнить вот это. Это было всем. Ему хотелось потянуться сквозь барьер, взять ладонь Ганнибала в свои, подержать её. Ему отчаянно этого хотелось — и это чувство заставило его отстраниться. Сделав дрожащий вдох, он открыл глаза. Ганнибал смотрел на него понимающим взглядом. Может, у Уилла на руках всё-таки были не все козыри.

Уилл не стал прощаться. Он просто развернулся и ушёл, осознавая, что дрожит всем телом.

В коридоре он достал из кармана iPod. Нажав «Стоп», посмотрел на появившуюся на экране запись. И нажал «Воспроизведение». 

— _Уилл_.

Улыбнувшись, Уилл нажал «Стереть».  
* * *

— Ну?

Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Он догадался. Не стал со мной говорить до тех пор, пока я его не выключил и не положил на виду.

Чилтон сморщил нос, словно унюхал что-то скисшее.  
— Ну разумеется.  
* * *

На следующий день Уилл поехал домой.

Он продолжал пытаться всё игнорировать. Он привёз для Молли и Уолтера гостинцы, потому что это казалось милым. Он приехал поздно ночью, забрался в кровать и поцеловал Молли в макушку.

Когда он проснулся, Молли плакала.

— Что случилось? — спросил Уилл, плохо соображая со сна.  
— Что случилось? — она засмеялась, сидя со скрещенными ногами и вытирая глаза. У неё под глазами виднелись мешки. Как долго она не спала? Сделав глубокий вдох, Молли опустила руки на колени. Уилл сел в кровати, но она на него не смотрела, даже когда он подвинулся, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ней.  
— Как давно ты мне изменяешь?

Уилл отшатнулся, словно его ударили. На несколько секунд он просто онемел.  
— Я-я тебе не изменяю.

— Это произошло, когда ты поехал в Балтимор? На ту свадьбу? Там была Алана?  
— Что?.. Ты же сама сказала мне туда поехать.

Молли посмотрела ему в глаза, и Уилл никогда раньше не видел у неё такого выражения лица. Разочарование, а под ним острый гнев. У неё на губах до сих пор играло подобие улыбки.

— Не делай этого, Уилл. Не изображай, будто это моя вина, будто не ты только и ждал моего разрешения, чтобы использовать его против меня.  
— Я… — до Уилла дошло, что именно так он и поступил. Он сманипулировал Молли. Отведя взгляд, он закрыл глаза. — Молли. Извини, если я заставил тебя подумать…  
— Тебе что, меня недостаточно? Этого недостаточно? Это насчёт твоего прошлого?

И что ему предполагалось на это ответить? Сглотнув, Уилл сделал вдох, а затем выдох. Готовясь рассказать правду.

— Молли, ты идеальная. Правда, — заверил он, когда Молли фыркнула. — Нет никакой другой женщины. Я ничего к Алане не чувствую. Я просто… был занят вещами, которые пытался, но не смог оставить в прошлом. 

Она вперила в него тяжёлый взгляд. Уилл не отводил глаз. Спустя долгое, слишком долгое время, когда ему уже начало казаться, что он едва может дышать, Молли закрыла глаза и по её щекам скатилось ещё несколько слезинок.  
— Я тебе верю.

Ну конечно, она поверила. Это ведь было правдой.

Осознание обрушилось на Уилла, словно болезнь, приближение которой он чувствовал уже очень давно, но пытался игнорировать до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Ужасное осознание. Этого _было_ недостаточно. С Молли всё было в порядке. У них были совершенно нормальные отношения с нормальными проблемами. Уилл её любил. И любил их сына. Секс был замечательным. С его жизнью _всё было совершенно в порядке_. 

Но он всё равно хотел Ганнибала.

Он хотел смотреть, как тот двигается по кухне так, словно был для этого рождён, рассказывая о готовящемся блюде разные факты, на которые Уиллу было более чем наплевать. Он хотел видеть улыбку, которую Ганнибал ему адресовал, когда гордился. И ту, которая выражала самодовольство. И ту, которая появлялась, когда Ганнибал просто чувствовал нежность. Уилл хотел видеть то еле заметное подрагивание Ганнибаловой губы, когда кто-то вёл себя невообразимо грубо, тот огонёк в его взгляде, говоривший «вы приглашены на ужин, но вы не будете сидеть там за столом». Уилл хотел вместе с ним охотиться. Он хотел видеть стекающую у Ганнибала по щеке кровь. Он хотел есть чью-то печень с абсурдно дорогих тарелок на по-идиотски экстравагантно накрытом столе, накрытом только для них двоих, и притворяться, будто не влюбляется в Ганнибала ещё капельку сильнее с каждой слетающей с его губ каннибалистической шуточкой. 

Он до сих пор любил Молли. Просто Ганнибала он любил _сильнее_.

Он любил Ганнибала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Откровение Иоанна Богослова», 6:17.


	9. Ожидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл пытается примириться со своим Преображением._

Развод предложила Молли. Уилл не мог придумать, как предложить его самому.

У Молли была своя гордость. Она видела, что их отношения перестали быть такими, как прежде. Пять лет брака — и они признали, что лучше его закончить.

Ганнибал забрал у него и это. Причём на этот раз — даже не пытаясь.

Молли оставался дом, собаки, Уолтер — всё. Уилл знал, что не имел права о чём-либо просить, да ему и не хотелось.

Он любил Уолли, но не мог дать ему такую жизнь, в которой тот нуждался.

Они с Молли начали друг на друга орать всего один раз, и Уилл считал это достижением.

Он не знал, что ему делать. Не знал, как рассказать Молли. Как объяснить. Не знал, что сказать Уолтеру. Не знал, когда это произошло или почему (ради всего святого, почему?!). Уилл лишь знал, что он любил Ганнибала. И у него было подозрение, что он любил Ганнибала уже очень давно.

Дальнейшие несколько дней он бродил по дому, ни на что не реагируя. Они с Молли друг с другом не разговаривали. Уилл делал всё возможное, чтобы не попадаться никому на глаза.

Что же за человеком он должен был быть, чтобы влюбиться в такого, как Ганнибал? В чудовище? Чтобы знать, что эти руки убили десятки людей, но всё равно хотеть взять их в свои? «Именно таким человеком, которого Ганнибал всегда в тебе видел», — прошептал тихий голос.  
* * *

К этому времени в следующем году Уилл уехал из своего бывшего дома. Это казалось чем-то сюрреалистическим. Впервые за половину десятилетия он снова был один. Он боялся звонить Ганнибалу — отчасти потому, что не знал, сколько продолжит работать уловка с адвокатом, а отчасти — потому что не знал, что произойдёт теперь, когда исчезла одна из разделявших их преград. Молли была гораздо более эффективным барьером, чем прозрачная стена в БГБДДП. 

Ганнибал ему тоже не звонил. Что ощущалось так, будто кто-то отрезал Уиллу конечность. И это что-то о нём говорило — что потеря контакта с Ганнибалом расстраивала его больше, чем развод с Молли.

Но он Молли не заслуживал. А она не заслуживала такого, как Уилл. По гораздо более длинному списку причин, чем она знала.

Уилл вернулся обратно в Вулф Трап. Это казалось правильным. Его старый дом был давно продан, но он нашёл другой — у него осталось немало денег после работы в ФБР и его неприхотливой жизни. В основном он ждал.

Чего — он точно не был уверен. Ганнибал не знал о его разводе, не знал его нового адреса или номера телефона. У Уилла не было способа ему их сказать. Они были действительно отрезаны друг от друга. Уилл подумывал съездить в Балтимор, хотя бы просто поговорить с Аланой и дать Ганнибалу знать… ну, что он приезжал. Но в итоге он так и не набрался решимости.

Когда Уилл об этом думал, ему почти хотелось расхохотаться. Ганнибал был «разлучником». Или это Молли была «разлучницей», _другой женщиной_? Как бы там ни было, Уилл на Ганнибала давил и давил, давил до тех пор, пока не загнал в тюремную камеру, после чего позволил Алане с Джеком запереть дверь и выбросить ключ. И даже не обернулся.

И тем не менее, Ганнибал до сих пор хотел того, что у них почти было. Или хотел Уилла убить. С Ганнибалом трудно было сказать наверняка.

Что-то в этом казалось неизбежным. У Уилла были подозрения, что если бы Джек не приехал, ему самому сделалось бы любопытно. Или время достаточно приглушило бы боль, и он написал бы письмо. А может, Ганнибал прислал бы ему открытку на Рождество, спровоцировав тем самым написать ответ. Рано или поздно это всё равно случилось бы. Этому всегда суждено было случиться. 

Всё, что он делал — это лишь оттягивал неизбежное. 

Уилл решил поехать в Балтимор.  
* * * 

— Джек? — Уилл прищурился в слабом свете раннего утра. Ему казалось, что если он протрёт глаза, то стоящий перед ним человек исчезнет.  
— Уилл, — Джек выжидающе посмотрел на него, и Уилл ошарашенно отошёл в сторону. — Милое жилище, — вежливо добавил Джек.

Дом был простеньким, но Уиллу много и не требовалось. Местонахождение было важнее. С красивым видом. Уединённое. Тихое. Ещё один маленький лесной домик, со спальней немного в глубине, не просматриваемой от двери, в отличие от кухни с гостиной. Телевизором Уилл пока не обзавёлся. Диван был родом из сэконд-хэнда и слегка пах океаном.

— Спасибо, — Уилл подпёр щёку ладонью и нахмурился. — Э-э. Что ты здесь делаешь? — поскольку Уилл был до сих пор сонным и визит Джека стал для него полной неожиданностью, несколько панических секунд он гадал, не прознал ли Джек каким-то образом о его намерении поехать в Балтимор и не явился ли его отговорить.

Джек вздохнул, рыская по его скромному домику с таким видом, словно что-то искал. У Уилла не было никакого настроения играть в его игры, поэтому он пошёл на кухню сделать себе ещё кофе. Может быть, Джеку тоже, но это зависело от причины его приезда. 

— Пять месяцев назад Ганнибал Лектер сбежал из Балтиморской государственной больницы для душевнобольных преступников.

Уилл выронил кружку. И вздрогнул, резко моргая, когда та разлетелась на куски.  
— Я…

Ганнибал был свободен. Больше не заперт внутри позолоченной клетки Аланы, вынужденный зарабатывать себе ужин трюками, будто дрессированный лев. Только сейчас заметив беспорядок под ногами, Уилл принялся собирать самые крупные осколки, осматривая пол вокруг своих тапок.

Потом до его мозга наконец дошли цифры.  
— Пять месяцев?

Джек кивнул.

— Я даже не…

Пять месяцев. Уилл и впрямь не следил за новостями — между разводом, поисками нового жилья, переездом и… Может, он сознательно себя от них отрезал. Быть отрезанным от Ганнибала и так казалось ему быть отрезанным от всего остального мира.

Боги, ну и мелодраматичным же он бывал поутру.

— Ты в последнее время пропал с радаров, — сообщил Джек. — Я так понимаю, он не пытался с тобой связаться?

Уилл постарался не выглядеть так неимоверно разочарованным этим фактом. Он отыскал метлу, радуясь возможности занять руки.  
— Нет. Я даже не знал, что он на свободе.

— Хм-м. Может, он наконец решил оставить тебя в покое.

Какое-то время Уилл продолжал мести, стоя к Джеку спиной. Его пальцы крепче сжались на держаке. 

— Ты за этим приехал, Джек? Узнать, смогу ли я помочь тебе его найти?  
— Нет. Убедиться, что ты не станешь этого делать.

Уилл услышал за спиной тяжёлые шаги Джека, остановившиеся так близко, что можно было почувствовать его присутствие. Уиллу захотелось придушить его держаком.

— Я ценю твоё беспокойство.

Опустошив совок, Уилл наконец обернулся, чтобы обнаружить Джека сильно нахмурившимся.  
— Мне жаль насчёт Молли, Уилл.

— Большинство людей с этого начали бы, — взяв новую кружку, какое-то время Уилл просто держал её в руках, наслаждаясь ощущением холодной керамики под пальцами. Затем он заглянул внутрь, изучая круглое донышко.  
— Я не отниму у тебя много времени.

«Лжец», — обиженно подумал Уилл. 

— С Ганнибалом Лектером на свободе, ты для ФБР первоочередная задача, Уилл. Мы приставим к тебе защиту, чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность. Пока что он не объявлялся, но это не значит, что и не объявится.

«Обеспечить твою безопасность». Формулировка была шаблонной, но Уилл понимал, что она означала. ФБР установит за ним наблюдение. Выжидая, что же сделает Ганнибал. Что сделает Уилл.

— Чисто из любопытства. Почему ты не пришёл ко мне сразу же, как он сбежал? — Уилл и сам знал ответ. Они наблюдали. Надеясь Ганнибала поймать, надеясь использовать Уилла в качестве приманки.

Джек скрестил руки на груди.  
— Мы проверяли несколько зацепок, заставивших нас думать, что он покинул страну.

— Теперь вы так не думаете?  
— Мы не знаем.

Уилл почувствовал от этих слов что-то вроде удовлетворения. И тут же устыдился. Ганнибал на свободе означал кровопролитие, но Уилла эта мысль воодушевляла вместо того, чтобы обеспокоить или огорчить.

 _«Кто будет первым, на кого обрушится его гнев?»_ — полюбопытствовал мрачный голос на задворках его сознания. У Уилла в мыслях всплыло лицо Аланы, а затем Беделии. Объективно говоря, они не заслуживали смерти. Ганнибал не имел права решать, что они её заслужили. Уилл это знал.

Но какой-то части него хотелось их страданий.

Играешь — плати.

Какой-то части него хотелось, чтобы Джек страдал тоже. Уилл ничего не мог с этим поделать, но та часть него любопытствовала, не выманит ли это Ганнибала? Обрадуется ли он? 

И не было ли это неправильным до чёртиков?

Мельком покосившись на Джека, Уилл опустил глаза.  
— Я так понимаю, эта «приставляемая защита» не обсуждается?

— Правильно понимаешь. 

После подобия беседы, продиктованной скорее обязательствами, чем желанием, Джек ушёл, и Уилл ещё долго смотрел на дверь. 

— Где ты? — спросил он тишину. — Мне же предполагается в точности знать, где ты находишься. Так где ты?

Пять месяцев. Ганнибал был свободен. Это действительно являлось лишь вопросом времени.

Уилл улыбнулся. Возможно, ему всё равно стоило съездить в Балтимор.  
* * *

Уилл наблюдал за тем, как Беделия нервно наполняла свой бокал — колоссальная разница с её расслабленностью во время его последнего визита. Сейчас она практически кралась: плечи ссутулены, голова повёрнута, словно ей постоянно мерещилось что-то на периферии зрения. 

— Единственная причина, по которой я не уехала из страны, — закрывая глаза, сказала Беделия, — это настаивания ФБР, чтобы я осталась. На всякий случай.

 _«На случай, если он придёт»_ , — прозвенела в воздухе невысказанная правда. 

— Однако как бы они ни думали обернуть эту ситуацию к своему преимуществу, мне бы хотелось, чтобы они подумали ещё раз. 

Уилл взвесил её слова. Джек вёл опасную игру, но он всегда так делал. Ганнибал не даст поймать себя в Джековы сети, уж в этом Уилл не сомневался. 

— В ней нет преимущества. Есть только разные степени провала. 

— «Тому, кто держит Дьявола, лучше держать его покрепче, — процитировала Беделия. — Он вряд ли позволит поймать себя во второй раз»1, — сделав паузу, она взглянула на Уилла. — Но вы ведь не этого хотите, не так ли? Почему вы не уезжаете? Из-за ФБР — или потому что вы ждёте?

Догадливая, как всегда. Уилл сел поудобнее, продолжая за ней наблюдать. Было странно видеть её настолько нервничающей. И неожиданно приятно.

Беделия покосилась на него с отвращением.  
— Не можете жить с ним, не можете жить без него.

— Вот, значит, как? 

Прислонившись к стене, она отпила большой глоток из своего бокала. Затем глубоко вздохнула.  
— Что вы сделаете, когда он придёт? 

Не «если» — «когда». Уиллу понравилось, как это прозвучало — словно это было неизбежностью. Он надеялся, что так и есть. В глубине души он это знал. 

— У вас с Ганнибалом это общая черта. Постоянно задаёте вопросы, на которые уже знаете ответ.

Беделия смерила его острым взглядом. У неё дрожали губы от усилий сохранять самоконтроль. 

— Думаю, это моё Преображение.  
— То, во что вы «преображаетесь» — патология. Вы только что обрели религию. Нет ничего опаснее. 

Уилл встал и одёрнул пальто.  
— На вашем месте, Беделия, я бы упаковал вещи, как только у меня появилась бы такая возможность. Мясо снова в меню. 

Её пальцы сильнее сжали бокал.  
— Вы — самонадеянный, безрассудный, дёрганый мальчишка. Он может с тем же успехом просто перерезать всем нам глотки и двинуться дальше. 

— Готовы вы или нет — он идёт искать.

Уилл вышел из офиса Беделии Дю Морье с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Как будто добился чего-то значимого.

Он вдруг понял, зачем сюда приходил. Беделия и так боялась, но он хотел, чтобы она тряслась от страха. Чтобы она была в отчаянии. Он хотел, чтобы Беделия знала, что когда Ганнибал за ней придёт, Уилл там тоже будет. Поёжившись от собственных мыслей, Уилл потёр лицо ладонью и осмотрелся по сторонам, словно находящиеся поблизости люди могли услышать, о чём он думал. Могли увидеть его насквозь. Но на такое был способен лишь один-единственный человек.

Уилл задумался, каково было бы позволить себе полностью поддаться Ганнибалу. Он говорил себе, что постарается не дать Ганнибалу и дальше убивать, но не был в этом уверен. Он говорил себе, что Ганнибал всё равно будет убивать, так что он может просто не вмешиваться, оставаясь пассивным наблюдателем, как Беделия... но не был уверен, что сможет. Наслаждаться происходящим, жаждать почувствовать боль в сбитых о чужие кости костяшках и кровь на своём лице — это очень отличалось от простой терпимости. Уилл сказал Ганнибалу, что он просто терпел.

Играешь — плати.

Нет. Уилл сомневался, что станет Ганнибала останавливать. Он не хотел этого делать. Некоторых зверей нельзя сажать в клетку.  
* * *

— Я поискала информацию по Алане Блум, — Молли сделала вдох и скрестила руки на груди. Её ниспадающие на плечи волосы выглядели более прямыми, чем Уиллу помнилось. — Не смогла удержаться.

Было почти странно её увидеть — через столько времени. Но они оба решили, что Уилл не должен просто исчезнуть из жизни Уолли. Он этого и не хотел. Он хотел присутствовать в жизни мальчика как можно дольше. Ну или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не закончится ожидание.

С его стороны это было ужасно. У него не было никакого конкретного плана, никаких принятых решений, кроме снов, которые заставляли его просыпаться, хватая ртом воздух, и наполовину вымышленных фантазий, которые он в течение дня держал крепко запертыми на задворках своего сознания. Уилл не знал, окажется ли детонатором для тикающей часовой бомбы его разума Ганнибал, или что-то другое, но чувствовал себя свитым в очень тугую пружину. Слишком тугую.

Он продолжал навещать Уолли исключительно из собственного эгоизма.

— О?  
— О, — Молли подняла голову. У неё на губах подрагивала улыбка. — И немало удивилась, узнав, что вообще-то она Алана Вёрждер. Замужем за Марго Вёрджер. И у них есть сын, — Молли сделала паузу, и Уиллу стало любопытно, к чему она вела. — Это ведь была не она, не так ли?  
— Нет.  
— Но кто-то был. 

Уилл отвёл взгляд.  
— Угу, — Молли не заслуживала того, чтобы ей лгали. — Но я никогда… у нас никогда не было физических отношений, — хотя бы это он мог сказать. Это не делало случившееся лучше или проще, но Уилл хотел, чтобы Молли знала. 

Она слабо рассмеялась.  
— Но у вас были отношения, да?

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Уилл смочил губы языком.  
— Ну… в некотором роде.

— Боже, Уилл, что это вообще значит?

Уилл уже открыл рот объяснить... но что он мог сказать? Как он мог описать то, что происходило между ним и Ганнибалом так, чтобы Молли могла это понять? Или принять?

Она вздохнула.  
— Неважно. Если ты не сказал мне раньше, то уж точно не скажешь сейчас, — Уилл не мог её винить за горькие нотки в голосе.

— Мне жаль.  
— Да ну? 

Уилл сделал вдох.  
— Да. Да. Мне жаль… мне жаль, что я не смог пережить разлуки. Я думал, что смогу. Я думал, что хотел этого. Я тебя действительно люблю, Молли. И у нас с тобой всё было настолько настоящим, насколько вообще могло быть.

Она всё равно не понимала, но Уилл не знал, как объяснить понятнее. Он заметил, что она вытерла глаза краешком ладони, но притворился, будто ничего не видел.

Молли глубоко вздохнула.  
— Спасибо, что пришёл повидаться сегодня с Уолли. Он по тебе действительно скучал.

— И я по нему.

Уилл выпрямился, чувствуя грядущее прощание.

— Ах да, Уилл.

Он повернулся к Молли, но она уже двинулась вдоль обеденного стола к книжной полке у стены. Чтобы достать с самого верха конверт.  
— Тебе тут прислали, довольно давно. За всеми делами у меня это совсем вылетело из головы. 

Моргая, Уилл взял конверт, таращась на изящные завитушки своего имени на белоснежной бумаге.

_«Мистеру Уиллу Грэму»_

— Выглядит расфуфырено, — заметила Молли, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Уилл, прежде чем у него совсем пропал голос.  
* * *

Внутри конверта оказалась открытка откуда-то с Кубы. На ней не было ничего, кроме напечатанной на великолепном пейзаже надписи «Жаль, что ты не рядом». Уилл улыбался весь остаток дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) И. Гёте, «Фауст».


	10. Принятие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл готов признать, чего он хочет._

Уилл проснулся от ощущения, что за ним наблюдали. На секунду он испугался и у него поднялись волоски на загривке, но затем он почувствовал что-то знакомое. Повернув голову, он увидел дуло дробовика. 

Позволив себе мгновение подобающего шока, Уилл приподнялся на локтях. Страх исчез. 

— Здравствуй, Чийо.

Было ещё темно, но в лунном свете виднелись мягкие очертания её лица.

Дробовик не опустился, но Уилл на него больше не смотрел, вместо этого глядя Чийо в глаза.

— Ты не станешь в меня стрелять. 

Она напоминала мраморную статую: великолепная, уверенная. Непоколебимая. Словно какое-то сверхъестественное существо, пришедшее навестить его среди ночи. 

Чуть попятившись, Чийо опустилась на стоящий рядом стул. Когда Уилл ложился спать, этого стула возле его кровати не было. 

— Нет. Не сегодня.

Старая добрая Чийо.

Она наклонила голову, изучая его невозможно тёмными глазами. Уилл сел в кровати, прислонившись спиной к изголовью.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, что он в тебе нашёл.

Уилл сглотнул.  
— Это он тебя прислал?

— В некотором роде, — Чийо повернула голову к окну, но Уилл был не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, будто это ослабило её внимание. Её палец, скорее всего, до сих пор лежал на спусковом крючке. — Он слишком долго оставался в том месте. Он слаб. Некоторых зверей нельзя сажать в клетку. 

Уилл резко моргнул, зная, что она никак не могла прочесть его мысли, но всё равно чувствуя себя так, словно в них вторглись.

— Ты уже научился другим способам воздействия?  
— Кажется, я начинаю это делать.  
— Он не может трезво мыслить, когда речь заходит о тебе. Ганнибал романтик, но я — нет. Ты станешь его погибелью.  
— А он — моей.

Чийо снова окинула его взглядом, а затем протянула руку.  
— Я не собираюсь становиться между непреодолимой силой и непоколебимым объектом1. Но не считай это моим благословением. 

Её _благословением_. Что это значило? Уилл абсурдно почувствовал себя героем какого-то викторианского романа, с Ганнибалом в роли леди, за которой он пытался ухаживать, а Чийо — в роли отца этой леди. От соответствующих мысленных картинок невозможно было не фыркнуть. 

Он взял протянутый Чийо предмет и взглянул вниз. В темноте тот казался просто клочком бумаги. Когда Уилл снова поднял голову, Чийо уже шла к выходу. Звук её размеренных шагов был единственным подтверждением того, что она до сих пор находилась в доме.

Дождавшись, пока она уйдёт, Уилл зажёг прикроватную лампу и снова взглянул на тот клочок бумаги. Там оказался номер телефона.  
* * *

Уиллу трудно было удержаться и не позвонить тем же вечером. Но он знал, что это было бы неумно. Только не тогда, когда за ним внимательно наблюдало ФБР. Выжидая малейшего намёка. Только не тогда, когда к нему в любую минуту мог снова прийти Джек, обвиняя и требуя ответов, которых у Уилла не было.

Поэтому он начал с малого. 

Он нынче редко куда-то выбирался, но теперь начал. Иногда он просто ходил поесть что-то, кроме рыбы. Иногда шёл в кино, где покупал слишком дорогой попкорн и присоединялся к обыденной толпе. Иногда ездил в музей изобразительных искусств, где пытался увидеть картины глазами кого-то другого. 

В последнее время он не находил себе места, несмотря на долгожданное подтверждение, что Ганнибал находился в безопасности. Уилл знал, чего дожидался, но ему до сих пор было трудно произнести это вслух. Поэтому он заставлял всё исчезнуть. Запрокидывал голову и брёл в тишину потока. Время его ожидания почти закончилось.

В один из дней, когда он не сомневался, что его вылазка в город уже не покажется странной, он купил телефон с предоплаченной сим-картой, дешёвый виски и упаковку цельнозерновых крекеров.

Когда он вернулся домой и закрыл за собой дверь, у него так отчаянно колотилось сердце, что он чуть не грохнулся в обморок.

Телефонный номер выжидающе лежал на тумбочке возле его кровати, как делал всё это время с того ночного визита Чийо.

Уилл сглотнул. Затем заставил себя начать готовить ужин (немного рановато, но ему нужно было занять чем-то руки) и налил себе виски.

После десяти минут сидения на диване он отправился в душ. После чего снова уселся на диван, теперь уже в пижаме.

Наконец, когда у него больше не осталось никаких других дел и закончились причины ждать дальше, он набрал номер на бумажке.

— Алло?

Уилл со свистом втянул воздух, а его пальцы крепче сжали телефон. Ганнибалов голос. Уилл так давно его не слышал. Он открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Наклонившись вперёд, он опёрся локтем о колено.

— Всё в порядке? 

— Ганнибал, — это прозвучало почти надрывным выдохом, и Уилл мысленно отругал себя за то, что не подготовился получше. Хотя как он мог подготовиться?

Наступила пауза. Настолько длинная, что Уилл забеспокоился, не повесил ли Ганнибал трубку. Или, может, не узнал его голос?

— Уилл. Так значит, ты говорил с Чийо. 

Уилл откинулся обратно на диван, затем снова наклонился вперёд, чтобы в итоге встать и перебраться на кровать, растянувшись на спине.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Она — единственный человек, который тоже знает этот номер. Я правильно понимаю, что ФБР не знает про этот твой телефон?  
— Да.

Ганнибал снова замолчал. Уиллу отчаянно хотелось, чтобы тот продолжил говорить. Он задумался: может, Ганнибал просто не был так ошеломлён, как он? Уилл закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вокруг вырастают стены.

Норманнская капелла в Палермо. Ганнибал стоял у алтаря в тёмном клетчатом костюме с галстуком пейсли. Уилл так давно не позволял себе этой роскоши (и когда это воображать Ганнибала стало для него роскошью?), что теперь ему сложно было представить выражение лица Ганнибала. Его голос не выдавал ничего.

И тут Уилл услышал тихий вдох. Он теснее прижал телефон к уху, выжидая.

— Уилл. Хоть ты и продолжаешь плыть по течению своей притворной жизни, ты…

О. _О_.

— Мне больше не нужно этого делать, — выпалил он, а потом, напомнив себе, что несмотря на общие комнаты в их дворцах памяти, Ганнибал не был телепатом, постарался уточнить. — Мы с Молли развелись.

Ганнибал снова затих, хотя на этот раз не так надолго.  
— Мне жаль это слышать.

— Не ври, — теперь Уилл мог видеть его лицо — удивлённое, хоть Ганнибал и пытался это скрыть. Его расчётливый взгляд пристально изучал Уилла, ожидая его следующего хода. — Наши отношения… больше не были такими, как прежде. 

— Хоть ты и хотел, чтобы они были? 

Все откровения Уилла, обрушившиеся на него со времён последней встречи с Ганнибалом, вдруг показались ему огромными и невозможными. Уж точно слишком большими, чтобы когда-нибудь сорваться с его губ и уж точно слишком сложными, чтобы когда-нибудь Ганнибалу о них рассказать. Уилл почувствовал, что краснеет, как девчонка-подросток.

— Уилл? — не выдержал Ганнибал. Сквозь его ох какой тщательный самоконтроль пробивался легчайший намёк на нетерпение.  
— Я… Я снова ходил к Беделии.  
— О?  
— В ФБР думают, что в конце концов ты за ней придёшь. Они за ней следят.  
— Они и за тобой следят, полагаю.  
— Но не смогут долго продолжать это делать. Рано или поздно Джеку придётся признать, что ты улизнул, и в департаменте примут решение использовать свои ресурсы для чего-то другого.  
— Безусловно, — в голове Ганнибала послышалось волнение. Уилл облизнул губы, и сам слишком взволнованный, чтобы порадоваться этому факту.  
— Ты не пострадал? Когда сбежал.  
— Уилл, — и к Ганнибалу с лёгкостью вернулось самообладание. У него в глазах появилось знающее выражение, его поза сделалась уверенной, даже величественной, а окружающие его свечи, казалось, вспыхнули ещё ярче. — Если бы я знал, что ты будешь так по мне скучать, я бы постарался связаться с тобой пораньше. 

Уилл был взрослым человеком, ему не должно было быть так трудно вести этот разговор. Ганнибал являлся серийным убийцей-каннибалом — и из всех вещей на свете Уилл боялся признаться, что скучал по нему.

У него вырвался оборванный вздох.  
— Я… Я уехал из дома Молли. И получил твою открытку всего пару недель назад. Я думал… — Уилл оборвал себя, чтобы не договаривать это предложение до конца. Но было слишком поздно.

Ганнибал смотрел на него мягким взглядом, а уголки его губ приподнялись в такой знакомой улыбке, что на неё было больно смотреть.

— Мой драгоценный мальчик, — похвалил он, и Уилл смущённо потёр лицо ладонью. — Я же тебе уже сказал, как всё закончится.

 _Вместе_. Это слишком ошеломляло. Тряхнув головой, Уилл сделал дрожащий вдох. 

— А как там Куба?  
— Здешняя погода гораздо приятнее, чем в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников.

Уилл фыркнул, но затих, когда услышал какой-то странный ритмичный стук. Выпав из Норманнской капеллы, он открыл глаза, чтобы осмотреться в своём лесном домике. Но не заметил ничего необычного. 

— Что ты сейчас делаешь?  
— Готовлю ужин.

Ну конечно. Уилл снова устроился на кровати, уставившись в потолок.

— А что ты готовишь?  
— Ropa Vieja, — ответил Ганнибал. — Скёрт-стейк2 в томатном соусе со свежими овощами и белым рисом. Кубинское блюдо.

Уилл захлестнула невозможная нежность.  
— Звучит очень вкусно.

— Так и будет, — стук возобновился, и Уилл принялся воссоздавать в памяти кухню Ганнибала. — Ты скучал по моей готовке, Уилл?  
— Из всех вещей, по которым я не думал, что буду скучать… Готовка входит в их число, да.  
— Ты существовал на диете из рыбы и виски. Разумеется, твои вкусовые рецепторы протестовали против повторного к ней возвращения, — голос Ганнибала звучал позабавленно. 

Уилл попытался не улыбнуться.  
— Почему ты думаешь, будто Молли не умела готовить?

— А она умела?  
— Нет, — признал Уилл. — Она отвратительно готовила.

Ганнибал издал смешок.

При мысли о Молли улыбка Уилла угасла.  
— Я правда не выбирал её из-за тебя. Я её любил.

Какое-то мгновение слышались только тихие звуки, с которыми Ганнибал перемещался по кухне. Это мгновение тянулось дольше, чем должно было бы, и Уилл, нахмурившись, сел.

— Ганнибал, оставь их в покое.

Ганнибал ещё какое-то время помолчал.  
— А если не оставлю, что ты сделаешь? Если я пошлю кого-то за ними? Если сделаю это сам? Раздавлю твою поддельную жену между пальцев и подберу вино, которое сочеталось бы с её плотью? Ты бы присоединился ко мне за ужином, Уилл? 

Уилл закрыл глаза, выдыхая. Это должно было напомнить ему, что собой представлял человек, с которым он так рвался поговорить. Это должно было отрезвить его, словно ледяной душ. Но Уилл знал, что собой представлял Ганнибал. И не удивился. Озвученная угроза, впрочем, была пустой. То, что Ганнибал вообще произнёс её вслух, это лишь доказывало. Ганнибал хотел лишь увидеть, что Уилл скажет. Что сделает. Уилл знал, что на самом деле у Ганнибала не было особенного желания убивать Молли — не так, как с Аланой или с Беделией. Особенно теперь, когда Молли сошла со сцены. 

— Нет, Ганнибал.

Раздался звук, с которым что-то открыли. 

— Моё к тебе сострадание причиняет неудобства, Уилл.  
— Если ты любишь говядину, сострадание к корове всегда причиняет неудобства.

Из трубки донёсся негромкий, но добродушный смешок.  
— И что ты собираешься делать теперь? Найдёшь ещё одну готовую семью? Возможно, на этот раз умеющую готовить жену? Дочку, чтобы заменить ту, которую ты заставил меня у тебя отнять? И будешь пытаться спасти себя от темноты, просящей вырваться на свободу с каждым твоим вдохом.

Ага, вот оно, значит. Место, куда Уиллу полагалось вставить своё признание. Пустота в их разговоре, которую Ганнибал старательно создал, даже сам того не зная.

Уилл не торопился с ответом.  
— Не знаю, могу ли я себя спасти. Может, пусть всё так и остаётся.

Все звуки на той стороне прекратились. Уилл больше не слышал даже Ганнибалового дыхания. Отодвинув телефон от уха, он переключил его на громкую связь, уставившись на экран.

Его внутренности скрутил лёгкий ужас. Ему стоило подождать со звонком, пока он будет готов. Сейчас он не был. Не был готов говорить такие вещи. Не был готов, чтобы Ганнибал _узнал_. Узнал, что Уилл его ждал. Продолжал ждать.

Наконец раздался какой-то шум. Уилл не смог точно определить, что это было.

— Мне нужно идти, Уилл.

Уилл моргнул. И это всё?

— Ганнибал…— начал он, и сам точно не зная, что хотел сказать.  
— Да?  
— Я… ты что, прощаешься потому, что у тебя готов ужин? — дошло до него.  
— Невежливо говорить по телефону за обеденным столом.

Невероятно.

— У тебя гости?  
— Дело не в этом, Уилл.

Уиллу хотелось разозлиться, но когда он закрыл рот ладонью, то понял, что улыбается. Чувство, которое он лишь недавно осознал, окутало его теплом, и он закрыл глаза. Может, Ганнибал тоже пока не был готов.

— Ладно. Ганнибал?  
— Уилл? — Уилл услышал в голосе Ганнибала эхо точно такого же чувства.  
— Можно я… в смысле, ты не возражаешь…  
— Я всегда рад услышать весточку от друга, Уилл. До свидания.

Боги, Уилл его любил.  
* * *

Уилл нашёл эту собаку, возвращаясь домой после поездки в город. Его захлестнули ностальгия и головокружительное ощущение дежа вю. Это была очаровательная дворняжка: размером с бордер-колли, но грязнющая, и она настороженно наблюдала за Уиллом большую часть часа, прежде чем ему удалось заманить её в машину. Никакого ошейника.

Дом казался гораздо теплее с ещё одним живым существом внутри.

Уилл её вымыл и оставил на внутреннем крыльце, чтобы она могла привыкнуть ко всему этому вниманию. Она ела с жадным рвением, не наблюдавшимся почти ни в каких других её поступках. 

Когда Уилл впервые запустил её свободно бродить по дому, она двигалась с тихим изяществом, высоко подняв голову и внимательно за всем наблюдая. Уилл был очарован в ту же секунду. 

— Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, — вздохнул он. Собака с любопытством наклонила голову. — Интересно, насколько трудно будет тебя выдрессировать? Готов поклясться, практически невозможно.

Уилл начал возить её в ближайший парк для собак, поскольку у него не было других псов, с которыми она могла бы общаться. Как ни абсурдно, каждый раз, уходя из дому, он ловил себя на том, что ищет взглядом темноволосую красавицу-японку, хоть и знал, что Чийо давно уехала. Может, теперь она была с Ганнибалом.

— У вас очень красивая собака.

Уилл отвёл взгляд от упомянутой собаки, чтобы, моргая, уставиться на заговорившую с ним женщину. Симпатичная, невысокая. Со светлыми волосами, очаровательно вьющимися у ушей. У неё на руках умиротворённо лежал той-пудель.

— Спасибо. У вас тоже.

Незнакомка тепло улыбнулась в сторону своего пуделя и села на скамейку рядом с Уиллом. Он поспешно подвинулся, освобождая больше места.

— Этот маленький негодник, — пожаловалась она. — Я его сюда привожу, чтобы он побегал, но он лишь скулит до тех пор, пока я не возьму его на руки. Клянусь, он считает себя миниатюрным человеком. 

У Уилла дёрнулись губы.  
— Мне знакомо это чувство.

Она погладила своего пёсика, затем подняла взгляд на Уилла, но он не стал отвечать тем же. Он чувствовал её любопытство, хоть и не мог определить, чем оно было вызвано. Поэтому он не удивился, когда начались вопросы.

— Эм, так как тебя зовут? Я тебя здесь раньше не видела. Живёшь где-то рядом?  
— Уилл. Сравнительно рядом, нужно немного проехаться.  
— Мы сюда часто приходим, — она почесала своего пуделя по голове. — Я Люси.

Какое-то мгновение Уилл не мог понять, почему они до сих пор разговаривают, а потом до него дошло — при виде того, как она придвигается ближе, смущённо наклонив голову.

— Я раньше была кошатницей, пока моя сестра не повесила на меня этого недотёпу.  
— О?  
— Ага. У меня было несколько кошек. Мой последний кот, Спок, умер в прошлом году. А потом моя сестра переехала в новое жильё, где не разрешали держать собак, вот и… — она замолчала, пожав плечами.  
— Хмм, — Уилл вздохнул, прикладывая усилия, чтобы не вести себя невежливо. — Соболезную насчёт твоего кота. Но тебе, похоже, нравится… — он покосился на пуделя.  
— Чеков3.  
— А Скотти там где-то тоже затесался?

Люси засмеялась.  
— Нет, хотя были Кирк и Ухура4...  
— Давненько я не встречал стар-трековцев.  
— Есть немного, — Люси улыбнулась, порозовев. — Э-э, а тебе нравится «Стар трек»?  
— Никогда не смотрел, признаться. Я нечасто смотрю телевизор.  
— О, — в её голосе прозвучало разочарование. — А что ты любишь делать?  
— Рыбачу, в основном.  
— О, мой папа любил рыбачить.

Их разговор продолжался, пока собаки играли. Наконец Уилл решил, что ему пора. Когда он встал, Люси тоже поднялась.

— Слушай, тут неподалёку — пешком можно дойти — есть кофейня, куда пускают с собаками, — с обнадёженными нотками в голосе сказала она.

Уилл ожидал чего-то такого, но всё равно слегка удивился. Он сделал выдох через нос, уставившись в землю.

— Э-э...  
— О боги, ты уже занят, верно?  
— Что? — Уилл поднял на неё взгляд, гадая, почему она пришла к такому выводу.  
— Извини, я не хотела заставить тебя почувствовать себя неловко, — Люси густо покраснела.  
— …и не заставила. Но, э-э, я… — Уилл смущённо засмеялся. — Занят, да.  
— Ох, извини, пожалуйста.  
— Да всё в порядке. 

Они разошлись, оба чувствуя себя ужасно неуклюже. 

— Мой драгоценный мальчик, — сказал ему на ухо Ганнибал.  
* * * 

— До сих пор никаких зацепок.

Джек выглядел вымотавшимся. Уиллу почти стало его жаль. Откинувшись на спинку своего стула, он скрестил руки на груди. Джек принёс для них еду на вынос — в качестве примирительного жеста, судя по всему. Попытки воскресить дружбу, которая между ними когда-то была. Уилл ему это позволил, но не потому, что хотел Джековой дружбы. Просто лучше было знать, что планировало ФБР.

Он сомневался, что и Джек ему действительно доверял.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джек. Ганнибал не станет возвращаться обратно в Италию — только не после того, как его там уже один раз нашли.

Джек бросил на него настороженный взгляд.  
— Ты его знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Беделия с нами до сих пор не разговаривает. Ты уверен, что у тебя нет _никаких_ идей, где он может быть?

Уилл в притворной задумчивости уставился на свою еду. Джек был Ганнибалом одержим, Уилл знал, что он не успокоится, пока того снова не поймают. После того, как Ганнибал столько лет просидел взаперти, Джекова гордость не могла признать, что теперь он просто ускользнул. Уилл закрыл глаза и сделал вдох.

— Было кое-что, — медленно протянул он.  
— Кое-что?  
— Кое-что, что он упоминал. Раньше… когда мы ещё пытались его поймать, — Уилл на мгновение поднял глаза на Джека, и тут же снова опустил голову. Джек смотрел на него, практически затаив дыхание.

Уилл вдруг почувствовал удовольствие, которое наверняка испытывал Ганнибал, когда ему сходили с рук его откровенно каннибалистические шуточки во времена, когда никто ещё ни о чём не догадывался. 

— Смотри, как он ловит каждое твоё слово, — прошептал у него в голове Ганнибалов голос. — Ты можешь сыграть на Джеке Кроуфорде, как на скрипке. Как он на тебе раньше играл.

— И что это было, Уилл? — не выдержал Джек, когда Уилл помедлил с ответом.  
— Что-то насчёт замка, в Люксембурге. Ты же знаешь Ганнибала, как он всегда восхищался Европой. Но было что-то такое в том, как он говорил об этом замке… — Уилл вздохнул, качая головой. — Не знаю. Я мог и ошибиться.

— Ты нашёл его в Норманнской капелле, — ответил Джек с чем-то вроде азарта в голосе. — Мы присмотримся к этому замку.

Уилл пожал плечами, пряча ухмылку за стаканом.  
* * *

— Я сегодня ужинал с Джеком Кроуфордом.

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул, и Уилл непроизвольно издал смешок. 

— Опережая твой вопрос — да, мы говорили о тебе.  
— Я польщён быть настолько популярной темой разговоров.  
— Не сомневаюсь. 

Уилл услышал негромкий звук льющейся у Ганнибала воды и ему стало интересно, сколько ещё времени тот будет мыть посуду. Когда Ганнибал готовил для себя одного, то тоже делал такие сложные блюда? С полной сервировкой стола и всем прочим?

Уилл фыркнул. Ну разумеется, да. Ему стало любопытно: Ганнибал предпочитал мыть посуду вручную, даже если у него была посудомоечная машина? Уилл словно воочию увидел, как Ганнибал стоит возле раковины и у него ритмично двигаются мышцы плеч, пока он аккуратно моет свой бокал.

— Как она выглядит? — спросил Уилл. Ему вдруг остро понадобилось это знать.  
— Кто? Или что?  
— То место, где ты сейчас живёшь. Кухня. Как она выглядит?  
— В этом доме есть комната, на стенах которой предыдущие хозяева позволили начать расти плесени. На стенах, выкрашенных в вырвиглазный бирюзовый цвет, который уже начал мне сниться. 

Уилл подавил смешок.

— В кухне едва хватает места, чтобы нормально готовить, а здешняя плита работает лишь шестьдесят пять процентов времени. Ещё тут висят абсурдные портреты одетых в человеческую одежду собак. 

Пока он говорил, Уилл воссоздавал это место у себя в голове, представляя, как Ганнибал с прохладным выражением лица озвучивает свои жалобы, ставя в мойку очередную тарелку. 

— Я удивлён, что ты так долго там выдержал.  
— Я присматриваю другое жильё.

Уилл спрятал улыбку.

— А как там с горячей водой?  
— В удачные дни она есть.  
— А в неудачные?  
— Я представляю себе, что участвую в японской практике _мисоги_ , ритуальном очищении, совершаемым под ледяным водопадом. 

Уилл расхохотался и услышал, как Ганнибал закрыл кран.  
— А что насчёт спальни?  
— Она тебе действительно нужна в твоём дворце памяти, Уилл? 

Уилл затих, чувствуя, как у него вспыхнула от смущения тыльная сторона шеи.  
— Я просто спросил.

— О?

Самодовольный мерзавец. Наступила короткая пауза, во время которой Уилл слышал шаги Ганнибала и гадал, куда тот идёт. 

— Стены спальни грязно-белые, за что я благодарен, потому что остальная часть декора не выдержала бы больше одного цвета. Поскольку декораторы решили, будто это будет стильной альтернативой обоям, вдоль стен, за кроватями, висят занавески. Тускло-жёлтые, с большими полосами из красных и розовых цветов.

Закрыв глаза, Уилл продолжил воссоздавать.  
* * * 

Единственной причиной, почему Уилл не звонил Ганнибалу каждый день, было нежелание, чтобы это ударило самоуверенному паршивцу в голову. Уилл говорил себе, что у него ведь была и своя жизнь: с целью стабильного заработка он вернулся к починке лодочных моторов, изредка куда-то выбираясь (в основном за покупкой предметов базовой необходимости) и водя на прогулки свою новую пушистую спутницу. 

Но на самом деле это было единственной причиной.  
* * * 

— У меня новая собака, — сказал как-то Уилл, когда сообразил, что ещё ни разу об этом не упоминал. У них никогда не было недостатка тем для разговора. В основном Уилл звонил вечером, когда был уверен, что Ганнибал уже поужинал, но иногда набирал его и рано по утрам, гадая, чем тот вообще занимался в свободное время. Но чем бы Ганнибал ни занимался, он всегда брал трубку. 

Сегодня Уилл представил их обоих у Ганнибала в, как выяснилось, кошмарной гостиной, сидящих друг напротив друга в лиловых креслах с цветочной обивкой. Из открытого окна долетал тёплый кубинский бриз. 

Ганнибал выразительно на него посмотрел.  
— Надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь с моей стороны невежливым заявление, что я в этом даже не сомневался.

Нужно признать, Уилл и сам удивлялся, как долго у него это заняло. Но он устал терять своих собак. Он скучал по тем, которые были у них с Молли.

— Это маленькое чопорное создание. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы она залаяла. Клянусь, она считает себя человеком, — Уилл с теплотой взглянул на свою питомицу, и та, чувствуя внимание, приподняла голову, с любопытством навострив уши. 

Уилл представил себе, как Ганнибал осуждающе на него косится из-за разрешения собаке сидеть в кресле, но не протестует, учитывая качество мебели.

— Звучит как мой тип собаки. Как её зовут?

Уилл подавил улыбку, а потом немного смутился. Но юлить не имело смысла — это ведь было всего лишь имя.  
— Энцефалит.

Прошло около двух ударов сердца, прежде чем Ганнибал рассмеялся. И не мягким смешком, который иногда издавал, чтобы расположить к себе окружающих, но полноценным хохотом, который, похоже, даже не контролировал. Уилл мог видеть, как в уголках его глаз выступили слёзы. 

— Нормальное имя, — попытался Уилл, но еле успев договорить, тоже расхохотался. Должно было быть неправильным, что он чувствовал уютную теплоту, словно рассказывал шутку старому другу, а не говорил об опасной болезни, которая могла его убить и которую Ганнибал культивировал. Но это не было неправильным. Это было самым правильным, что Уилл чувствовал в течение очень долгого времени. 

Он и сам точно не знал, когда это произошло. Возможно, где-то между тем мгновением, когда он решил отправить ФБР в погоню за миражами, и звуком его имени, которое Ганнибал произносил каждый раз, когда брал трубку. Но это произошло.

Уиллу надоело терзаться мыслями о том, как всё должно было быть. Он готов был принять то, что было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Известный логический парадокс (парадокс непреодолимой силы): «Что произойдёт, если непреодолимая сила столкнётся с непоколебимым объектом?»  
> 2) Скёрт-стейк (aнгл. «skirt steak») — стейк из брюшной части быка.  
> 3) Павел Чеков (да, через «к») — персонаж из сериала «Стар трек» («Звёздный путь»).  
> 4) Скотти, Кирк, Ухура — тоже персонажи из «Стар трека».


	11. Желая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл пытается смириться со своими желаниями._

Ганнибал, небрежно скрестив ноги и закатав рукава, демонстрируя крепкие руки, сидел на стуле у кровати Уилла. Уилл, слегка дезориентированный, лежал на кровати. Ему было тепло. Нет, жарко. Возможно, именно поэтому на нём не было никакой одежды.

— Возьми себя в руку, — сказал Ганнибал, и от тёплого тембра его голоса, прозвучавшего совсем рядом, а не из телефонной трубки, у Уилла по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Он послушался, даже не успев осознать смысл Ганнибаловых слов: его пальцы скользнули вниз по груди, мимо гиперчувствительного шрама, чтобы сомкнуться вокруг члена.  
Уилл был так сильно возбуждён.

Застонав, он начал двигать ладонью по члену.

— Нет, пока что рано.

Уилл остановился. И заставил себя открыть глаза, взглянув на Ганнибала. Если бы не еле заметная улыбка, тот выглядел бы абсолютно безмятежным. В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы Уилл мог рассмотреть, был ли он тоже возбуждён, или нет. От этой мысли его рот заполнился слюной и Уилл, сглотнув, снова закрывал глаза.

— Насладись этим моментом. Прочувствуй, какой ты великолепный. 

Уилл фыркнул, но всё равно задрожал, проводя пальцами по стволу своего члена, изучая его толщину, текстуру, маленькую каплю жидкости, вытекшую из щёлочки.

— Потри себя по головке. Да, вот так. Почувствуй сдерживаемое желание, витающее прямо у поверхности. Прелюдию к тому, что наступит.

Стиснув зубы, Уилл беспорядочно заёрзал ступнями по простыням. Этого было недостаточно.  
— Ганнибал…

Ганнибал на него шикнул.

— Вот теперь можешь начать себя ласкать. Медленно. Ещё медленнее. Хорошо.

Втянув воздух, Уилл снова распахнул дрожащие веки, ведя рукой вниз, а затем снова вверх.

— Ещё раз. 

Уилл послушался, и на этот раз его рука задержалась возле головки, а ноги задрожали, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— Прекрасный послушный мальчик.

— Ганнибал, — выдохнул Уилл.

— Продолжай себя гладить, Уилл. Вильни над головкой запястьем. Сожми ствол. Мягко.

Уилл смутно осознавал, что получает от звуков ровного и уверенного Ганнибалового голоса не меньшее (а может даже большее) удовольствие, чем от движений собственной руки. Руки, которую Ганнибал направлял и сдерживал, превращая каждое движение в искусство так, как умел только он.

— Подвинь руку ближе к основанию и оставь там. Представь, что я у тебя между колен.  
— О боже!  
— Ты чувствуешь на себе моё дыхание, Уилл?

Уилл чувствовал. Ему ужасно хотелось снова начать себя гладить. Его пальцы нервно подрагивали вокруг основания члена.

— Представь, что я пробую тебя на вкус.

У Уилла перехватило дыхание, когда он представил себе, как этот фантастический рот накрывает его возбуждённый член, вбирая так глубоко…

— Нет, всего лишь легко пробую. Я бы хотел попробовать тебя на вкус, Уилл. Я бы с радостью поглотил каждую часть тебя. Может, когда-нибудь, я так и сделаю.

Уилл выгнулся, а его бёдра дёрнулись вверх.  
— Ганнибал, пожалуйста!

— Чего ты хочешь, Уилл? Я не смогу помочь, не зная, чего ты хочешь.

Уилл сглотнул и сорвался, больше не в силах сдерживаться. Громко застонав, он снова начал себя ласкать.  
— Т-твой рот. Ганнибал, пожалуйста, мне нужен твой…

Его запястье вдруг оказалось прижатым к простыням, и Уилл, ахнув, открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить нависшего над ним Ганнибала. Тепло его пальцев у Уилла на запястье казалось почти неприличным. Уилл толкнулся вверх бёдрами, приоткрыв губы, и увидел, как у Ганнибала потемнели глаза.

Он хотел прикоснуться к Ганнибалу снова и снова, хотел, чтобы их тела прижались друг к другу, хотел ощутить жар, бурлящий — Уилл это знал — под аккуратной одеждой.

— Ты не слушаешься, Уилл, — голос Ганнибала звучал так хрипло, как Уилл его никогда раньше не слышал, и член Уилла просто изнывал от желания, чтобы он хотя бы снова сжал основание. — Моего голоса тебе недостаточно?  
— Н-нет, недостаточно. Мне нужно… мне…  
* * *

Уилл ахнул, выныривая из сна. И заморгал, в шоке от того, насколько окружающая обстановка напоминала его сон — единственным отличием был яркий дневной свет. И отсутствие Ганнибала.

Ганнибал...

Уилл задрожал, просыпаясь основательнее и начиная более ясно соображать. Он потёр лицо ладонью, пытаясь понять свой сон, полузабытые обрывки которого уже начали угасать. Ганнибал, непринуждённо сидевший у его кровати со скрещенными ногами. Ганнибал, искренне его хвалящий. Ганнибал, нависший над Уиллом так, что единственной точкой их соприкосновения была его ладонь у Уилла на запястье. 

Уилл до сих пор оставался возбуждён. Поднявшись, он побрёл в ванную, твёрдо намереваясь проигнорировать свою эрекцию и принять душ. Он пока не был готов думать, что означала бы мастурбация под воспоминания из недавнего сна.

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. Он не думал о Ганнибале _в этом смысле_ со времён Телефонного-Звонка-Который-Нельзя-Было-Называть. По крайней мере, искренне старался не думать. И уж точно не припоминал, чтобы ему снились об этом сны. О Ганнибале.

Зазвонил телефон, и Уилл бросил полный ужаса взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку.

Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что звонил его _обычный_ телефон, и немного расслабиться (но лишь немного). Игнорируя звонок, Уилл побрёл дальше в ванную, споткнувшись по дороге об Энцефалит и чуть не упав.  
* * *

Над этим вопросом Уилл думать не хотел. Если Ганнибал... _когда_ Ганнибал за ним придёт, какие у них будут отношения? Ганнибал продолжал называть их друзьями, но они оба знали, что являлись чем-то большим. Продолжениями друг друга. Но это ещё не означало, что они были… как выразилась бы Фредди Лаундс, «мужьями-убийцами».

Раньше Ганнибал часто инициировал между ними физический контакт. Рука на плече, непринуждённое поправляние воротника. Уилл вспомнил прикосновение Ганнибаловой ладони к своей щеке: нежная ласка, прощание. Вспомнил, как Ганнибал его держал, гладя по волосам, когда боль от пули Чийо была слишком сильной. Как Ганнибал бережно укладывал его в постель, подоткнув одеяло, после событий в особняке Вёрджеров. Даже в БГБДДП, Уилл ведь по сути не инициировал тот их крошечный контакт. Он просто дал ему произойти.

Ганнибал был в него влюблён и, по правде говоря, Уилла злило, что ему потребовался разговор с Беделией, чтобы это понять — оглядываясь назад, это ведь было вполне очевидным. Ганнибал был в него влюблён, но означало ли это, что он испытывал к Уиллу и физическое влечение? 

Телефонный-Звонок-Который-Нельзя-Было-Называть служил аргументом в пользу «Да». 

Старательно избегая смотреть на своё отражение, Уилл наклонился над умывальником. Ганнибал и впрямь не собирался останавливаться до тех пор, пока не заполучит его до последнего кусочка, душой и телом. Впрочем, Уилл не мог не признать, что Ганнибал предлагал редкий дар взамен.  
* * *

— Алло?

О боже.

У Уилла пересохло во рту и он убрал трубку от лица, чтобы на неё уставиться. Что Ганнибал сказал бы, если бы знал?

— Алло?  
— Здравствуй, — поспешил ответить он, пока Ганнибал не повесил трубку. — Здравствуй.  
— Уилл. Как ты этим вечером?  
— Я… нормально, — мозг Уилла, похоже, отказывался работать. Он лишь надеялся, что это не было возвращением энцефалита. Уилл с гремучей смесью из веселья и неловкости покосился на Энцефалит. Возможно, ему стоило подождать со звонком Ганнибалу до завтра, когда сон успел бы выветриться у него из головы.

Скрестив лодыжки, Уилл рассеянно потянулся к лежащей рядом пачке чипсов.

Но что, если бы ему приснился ещё один сон в том же духе? А то и ещё хуже? Правда, Уилл не совсем представлял, как выглядело бы это «ещё хуже». Может, если бы Ганнибал прислушался к его мольбам и сомкнул рот вокруг…

— Чушь.  
— Э-э? — моргнул Уилл, и тут же внутренне скорчился. Ему явно не терпелось перед Ганнибалом сегодня опозориться.  
— Ты всегда великолепен.

Уилл фыркнул.  
— Это было ужасно слащаво.

— В следующий раз я положу поменьше сахара.

Похоже, Ганнибал был в хорошем настроении.

— Ты наконец переехал в своё «другое жильё»?

— Да. И готовлю специальное блюдо, чтобы это отпраздновать.

Уилл полушутливо застонал.  
— Это значит, что когда ты закончишь готовку, то снова повесишь трубку, чтобы поесть в одиночестве?  
— Уилл, мы же с тобой разговариваем почти каждый день, — явно позабавленный, ответил Ганнибал. — Или тебе этого недостаточно?

Его тон был другим, но Уилл вдруг почувствовал обжигающее тепло у себя на запястье, и у него перехватило дыхание. Да, ему определённо стоило подождать.

— Э-э, нет. Просто абсурдно ведь, что ты не можешь разговаривать по телефону и есть одновременно, — вспомнив о собственной скромной трапезе, Уилл забросил в рот несколько чипсин.  
— Уилл.  
— М-м?  
— Уилл. Судя по звуку, ты ешь «Doritos Cool Ranch»1.

Уилл не знал почему, но слова «Doritos Cool Ranch» в исполнении Ганнибала что-то в нём задели, и он чуть не подавился, расхохотавшись. Успокоившись и проглотив свои чипсы, он откашлялся.

— Только не говори, что можешь унюхать их по телефону.  
— Убойности их запаха для этого уж точно хватило бы. Но нет, я просто припоминаю, что видел как-то их упаковку у тебя в шкафу. Уилл. Это что, твой ужин?  
— Немного раньше я съел бургер.  
— Бургер?  
— Из «МакДональдса».  
— _Уилл_ , — голос Ганнибала звучал настолько шокированно, что Уилл снова расхохотался. — Завтра ты приготовишь себе нормальную еду.

Уилл приподнял бровь.  
— Это что, приказ?

— Да.

Уилл возненавидел себя за то, как у него всё потеплело внутри.

— Ты же и сам понимаешь, что заботиться о своём теле — в твоих собственных интересах, Уилл. Никогда не знаешь, когда может потребоваться серьёзная физическая нагрузка. И что ты будешь делать, если такой момент наступит, а твоё тело окажется не готовым справиться с нужной задачей?  
— Один чизбургер меня не убьёт, Ганнибал.  
— Всё начинается с одного. Прошу, скажи мне, что ты не брал ещё и картошку фри.  
— Эм-м.  
— _Уилл_.

У Ганнибала на линии вдруг послышался какой-то звук. Чей-то голос, но не Ганнибалов. Уилл нахмурился.  
— Кто это был?

— Секундочку, — довольно долго раздавались лишь смутные звуки, которые Уилл не мог опознать. — Ты меня слышишь?  
— Я что, на громкой связи?  
— Да. Мне нужны обе руки.  
— Кто это был?  
— Ужин.

Уилл застыл.  
— Ганнибал. Что ты делаешь?

— А ты как думаешь?

До Уилла донёсся тихий стон, сменившийся булькающим хрипом. Конвульсивно сглотнув, Уилл подался вперёд.  
— Кто это?

— Алеха Рэйэс. Предыдущая владелица моего нового жилья. Она убила своего супруга ради его состояния, а теперь, когда полицейские начали всё разнюхивать, продала свою недвижимость и сбежала из страны.

Уилл мог слышать, как Ганнибал работал. Он представлял себе, как тот держит в руке скальпель. Гадал, собирается ли Ганнибал её _выставить_ , как любил это делать. Хотя нет, Ганнибал ведь до сих пор залегал на дне, он бы не стал так рисковать. Боги, почему первым делом Уиллу приходило в голову именно это? Риски для Ганнибаловой безопасности, а не то, что тот лишал кого-то жизни. Убивал кого-то, пока Уилл тут сидел.

— Она правда убила своего мужа?  
— Да. Я так понимаю, он был довольно живучим стариком, а ей не терпелось получить наследство.  
— Что ты у неё возьмёшь?  
— Лёгкие. Может, ещё сердце. Скорее всего, я нескоро снова смогу поохотиться, — раздался резкий хруст. У Уилла подскочил пульс. Вместо того, чтобы перезвонить ему попозже, Ганнибал взял трубку, пока _удалял у кого-то органы_. Они разговаривали о чизбургерах, пока какая-то женщина умирала у Ганнибала на операционном столе.  
— Оставайся со мной, Уилл.

Уилл издал дрожащий выдох.  
— Я тут.

Куда ещё он мог деться?

Уилл откинулся обратно на диван и медленно, сознательно, позволил своим глазам закрыться.

Ганнибал нависал над быстро теряющей сознание женщиной. Ловко ломал ей рёбра, чтобы добраться до скрывающегося под ними мяса. Отделял лёгкие от тела. Аккуратно их вытаскивал. 

Уилл заставил себя на всё это смотреть.

— О, какие блюда я бы тебе приготовил, если бы ты был здесь, — в голосе Ганнибала звучала тоска. — Ты бы забыл, что такое фаст-фуд.

Вид Ганнибала опьянял. Уилл всего несколько раз видел его в подобных ситуациях: когда его сильная рука пережимала поток крови из шеи Эбигейл Хоббс, когда его уверенные движения спасли жизнь жертве Дэйвона Сильвестри. Но Уилл вполне мог его себе представить. Ну очень отчётливо.

Он резко моргнул, зная, что дрожит.  
— Я… я никогда раньше не пробовал лёгкие. Звучит не слишком-то аппетитно.

— Я знаю твои вкусовые предпочтения, Уилл. Получилось бы великолепно, — пообещал Ганнибал. 

— Мне немного сложно переварить тот факт, что ты со мной беседовал, пока был… занят.  
— И тем не менее, ты продолжаешь вести эту самую беседу, — Ганнибал вдруг поднял голову, и Уилл застыл от пристальности его взгляда. У него ёкнуло в животе.  
— Расс-скажи мне, что ты делаешь.  
— Я вынимаю её лёгкие из грудной полости. Гм-м. Я насчёт этого беспокоился.  
— Что?  
— Её муж курил, — Ганнибал издал разочарованный звук. — Эти лёгкие в кошмарном состоянии.

Уилл глухо хохотнул.  
— А что насчёт её сердца?

Ганнибал нащупал вышеуказанный орган, высвобождая его из его темницы и рассматривая так, как ювелир мог бы изучать бриллиант. 

— Да, оно сгодится, — Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул. — Мне нужно идти, Уилл, — раздался хлопок, с которым он стянул медицинскую перчатку. — Жаль, что ты не можешь присоединиться ко мне за ужином.

У Уилла слегка закружилась голова. Встав, он провёл ладонью по лицу и, шатаясь, побрёл к кровати. Ганнибал повесил трубку прежде, чем он успел ответить. Позволив телефону упасть на пол, Уилл задрожал, сворачиваясь в клубок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Doritos Cool Ranch» — популярная марка чипсов из тортильи.


	12. Нуждаясь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл понимает горькую правду о себе и своей интерлюдии._

Уиллу снилось, что он проследовал за женщиной к её дому, накачал её наркотиками и уложил у себя на столе. Ему снилось, что он взял скальпель и повёл вниз тонкий надрез от её груди, слушая её поскуливания и не чувствуя ни капли сожаления или вины. Не чувствуя ничего. Кроме разочарования, когда он рассёк рёбра и обнаружил, что те не годятся в пищу. Ему снилось, что он забрал её сердце и даже не заметил, как она испустила свой последний вздох.

Смерть по удобному случаю. Её не ждал никакой замысел. Только расчленение и тихое забвение там, где её никто не найдёт. Никто не станет искать.

Уиллу снились ловкие ладони, укладывающие его на спину. Ныряющие в его грудную клетку, чтобы крепко взяться за сердце. Сжимая. Во сне Уилл тянулся к этим ладоням — не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, но чтобы притянуть их ещё ближе, ещё глубже. У него изо рта текла кровь, и чужой тёплый язык слизывал её, словно изысканнейшее вино. 

Уилл проснулся, тяжело дыша. Посмотрев на свои руки, он обнаружил, что те дрожали. Обдумывая свои _желания_ , Уилл признавал, что идея увидеть Ганнибала Лектера перепачканным кровью не вызывала у него отвращения. Что он мог больше, чем просто _терпеть_ зло. 

Но это было чем-то другим — видеть всё собственными глазами, понимать, что это правда. 

Не просто случайная мысль.

Его реальность.

То, что для любого другого оказалось бы кошмаром, наполняло кровь Уилла адреналином по совсем другой причине. Заставляло его прижимать ладонь к груди, чтобы ещё на секунду задержать там фантомные прикосновения. Он не мог дышать.

Под слоями стыда и отвращения, ещё сильнее пробивалось острое желание. Жажда.

Уилл взглянул на телефон у себя на тумбочке, затем на часы, и поморщился.

— Уилл?

Уилл заморгал. Он даже не осознавал, что нажал на кнопку вызова. Прижав телефон к уху, он лёг обратно в постель.

— Уилл, ты в опасности?  
— Нет.  
— ФБР узнало о наших звонках?  
— Нет.  
— Ты умираешь, Уилл?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты звонишь мне в четыре часа утра?

Уилл придушенно рассмеялся. Его дыхание постепенно начало возвращаться к норме. Голос Ганнибала звучал устало и немного нервно. Человечно.

— Извини. Я не собирался, честно говоря. Просто так получилось…

Раздался какой-то звук, похожий на шорох ткани, и Уилл представил, как Ганнибал ложится, кладя голову на подушку. Представил, как он закрывает глаза.

— Не нужно извиняться, Уилл. Я всегда рад тебя слышать. Хотя ты разбудил меня посреди чудесного сна.

Уиллу стало любопытно, что же снилось самому дьяволу. 

— А что тебе снилось?  
— Как свет угасает вместе с солнцем, так и наши сны угасают после пробуждения.  
— То есть ты не помнишь?  
— Нет. Но я уверен, что это был чудесный сон, — Ганнибал зевнул. Это оказалось ужасно умильным. — А что снилось тебе, Уилл?

Уилл подавил улыбку и откашлялся.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я этого не забыл?

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Поскольку ты звонишь в такое время, я могу лишь предположить, что тебя разбудил кошмар. Или сон, — он снова зевнул. — Возможно, это бессонница. Или более серьёзное медицинское состояние. Ты в последнее время нормально спишь? Ты ходил к каким-то докторам? — его голос перешёл в тихое бормотание, так что Уиллу пришлось прижать трубку ближе к уху.  
— Последний вопрос какой-то бессмысленный.  
— Ты же понял, что я имел в виду, Уилл. 

Уилл хохотнул, а затем тихонько вздохнул. Какую-то секунду он слушал размеренное дыхание Ганнибала, а потом его улыбка угасла.  
— Мне снился ты, — признался он. — Опять. Ты часто мне снишься. Я… в этот раз ты держал в руках моё сердце. Это было… — услышав звук с той стороны, Уилл замолчал и на мгновение убрал трубку от уха, чтобы на неё взглянуть. — Ганнибал?.. Ты что, уснул?

Ему ответило всё то же лёгкое похрапывание. Улыбаясь, Уилл потёр лицо ладонью. Затем включил громкую связь и со вздохом устроил телефон у себя на подушке. И с лёгкостью снова провалился в сон.  
* * * 

Недели тянулись одна за другой. Уилл начал звонить Ганнибалу каждый день, потому что не мог вспомнить, почему раньше этого не делал. Иногда им удавалось поговорить всего несколько минут, прежде чем Ганнибалу нужно было уходить, чтобы позаботиться о чём-то в своей всё ещё хрупкой жизни, или Уиллу нужно было съездить по редким делам. А иногда они разговаривали часами. Уилл укладывался в кровать и не успевал опомниться, как вокруг становилось темно и Ганнибал прощался с ним, чтобы пойти принять душ. Иногда они беседовали перед сном, и тогда Уилл мог послушать, как сонный Ганнибал Лектер бормочет бессвязные нелепости, прежде чем задремать. 

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал тигриное мясо, Уилл? Самые вкусные — полоски.  
— Уилл, какое твоё любимое печенье? Я сегодня сделал шоколадную крошку. Название «шоколад» происходит от ацтекского слова «чокоатль». Ты знал, Уилл, что, возможно, ацтекские пирамиды были…  
— Четыре чашки муки, Уилл. Четыре. Ровно четыре.

Иногда Ганнибал начинал говорить на каком-то другом языке, уж точно не английском, и Уиллу только и оставалось, что кивать и согласно хмыкать, чтобы тот продолжал говорить. Уилл почти не сомневался, что Ганнибал не догадывался об этом его новом любимом времяпровождении, — и предпочитал, чтобы оно и дальше оставалось его маленьким секретом. Иначе с Ганнибала вполне сталось бы предложить прощаться пораньше.  
* * * 

Гудки длились дольше обычного.

— Алло?

Моргнув, Уилл уставился на телефон.  
— Алло? — озадаченно ответил он.  
— Вы звоните Олдричу?  
— Э-э.  
— Тут твой телефон звонил, ковбой.

Уилл снова резко моргнул, хмурясь. Лёгкий шорох — и в трубке раздался новый голос.  
— Уилл? 

— Ганнибал. Что… кто это был? — предыдущий голос принадлежал мужчине. И не казался знакомым. Ещё один из Ганнибаловых «учеников»? Кто-то вроде Чийо? Но этот мужчина назвал его _Олдричем_.

— Я сегодня ужинаю с гостем.  
— _С_ гостем?

Уилл мог слышать, как Ганнибал перемещается по своему жилью.

— Он вегетарианец. Уилл, я жутко извиняюсь, но можно я перезвоню тебе попозже? Мне бы крайне не хотелось быть невежливым.  
— О. Хорошо.

Ганнибал повесил трубку, и Уилл несколько долгих минут продолжал смотреть на крошечный экран. Он особенно не задумывался о жизни Ганнибала там, на Кубе. Уилл без труда представлял, как он ходит по дому, готовит еду, сочиняет музыку (не так давно ему привезли клавесин), чистит зубы, моется под душем, спит… Но когда он уходил из своего дома (который Уилл постарался воссоздать в своём дворце памяти как можно точнее) — чем он занимался?

Речь ведь шла о Ганнибале. Он мог залечь на дно лишь на некоторое время. Возможно, у него и не было навязчивой потребности убивать, но Уилл практически не сомневался, что у него была потребность демонстрировать свои ох-как-тщательно-культивируемые умения. Как часто он приглашал кого-то на ужин? Не для того, чтобы _съесть_ , но чтобы _накормить_ , рассказать историю происхождения блюда, которое они ели, потратить кучу времени, всё подготавливая и подбирая аккомпанирующее вино, накрывая на стол, сервируя еду в замысловатом стиле, который был так уникально его...

Уилл поймал себя на необъяснимом раздражении. Тот мужчина назвал Ганнибала _ковбоем_. Если и существовало ещё менее подходящее прозвище, Уилл его себе не представлял. Не то чтобы он хоть раз задумывался над тем, чтобы дать Ганнибалу прозвище. Но если бы задумался, то точно сочинил бы что-то получше.

Что-то наподобие… ну, неважно. Но это точно было бы что-то умное и подходящее.

Уилла вдруг ошеломила другая мысль. Что, если Ганнибал нашёл кого-то вроде Аланы? Кого-то, чтобы… создавать видимость. Обеспечивать его железным алиби. Уилл практически не сомневался, что Ганнибал спал с Беделией — у него явно были _потребности_. А уж после трёх лет за решёткой…

Стиснув зубы, Уилл мрачно потопал к двери — вывести Энцефалит на прогулку.

Ганнибал не перезвонил ни вечером, ни на следующий день. Уилл заставил себя подождать, чтобы узнать, когда же он позвонит.  
* * *

В итоге Уилл всё-таки сдался.

— Уилл, как твои дела сегодня утром? 

Уилл решил сразу начать с «Ты же сказал, что перезвонишь». Это разительно отличалось от витиеватых поворотов их обычных бесед, и он мог определить, что застиг Ганнибала врасплох. 

— Тем вечером, ты хочешь сказать? Прошу прощения. Я был занят довольно-таки допоздна и не хотел тебя разбудить.

— Почему ты вообще никогда мне не звонишь? — вдруг осенило Уилла. Все их телефонные разговоры инициировал только он. Ганнибал никогда против этого не протестовал, но у него ведь был номер Уилла. Странно, что он никогда им не пользовался.  
— Тебя это беспокоит?

Уилл закряхтел, раздражённый, что на его вопрос ответили другим вопросом.  
— Не знаю... Нет. Не беспокоит. Но почему так?

— Возможно, дожидаясь твоего звонка, я могу не сомневаться, что для тебя это удобное время для разговора.  
— Это правда, но это не основная причина.  
— Нет, — признал Ганнибал. Уиллу стало любопытно, почему он избегал этой конкретной темы. Повисла тишина, а потом Уилл услышал тишайший вздох. — Я всегда наслаждаюсь нашими разговорами, Уилл. Даже с общими комнатами, ты — единственный человек, которого мой дворец памяти не может воссоздать во всём великолепии. Должен признаться, что внезапная возможность нашего неограниченного общения по телефону меня немного ошарашивает. Я планировал подождать, пока смогу снова увидеть тебя лично. Лучше соблюдать умеренность, потакая своим желаниям.

Несмотря на все эти цветистые речи, Уилл сразу понял их суть. Ганнибал по нему скучал и телефона ему не хватало. Он предпочитал устраивать навороченные ужины, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, сколько ещё времени пройдёт, прежде чем они смогут рискнуть встретиться вживую.

Уилл медленно сел на диван, гадая, стоило ли отрицать, что от этого понимания у него закружилась голова. Ганнибал Лектер и впрямь превращал его в девчонку-подростка. 

Но Уилл не возражал. Ганнибал был Чесапикским Потрошителем, человеком, не поддающимся никакой классификации, который убивал без навязчивой потребности и без жалости, и ел органы своих жертв не потому, что _должен был_ , а просто потому что ему так хотелось. Он мог быть чистым листом и прятать всё под безупречной покерной маской, потому что не испытывал настоящих эмоций, и в то же самое время адресовать приветливые улыбки и (кошмарные) шутки людям, считавшим себя его друзьями и коллегами. Уилл вряд ли хоть раз слышал, чтобы этот человек, которого некоторые называли самим дьяволом во плоти, хоть раз говорил с такой нежностью. Он тоже превращал Ганнибала в девчонку-подростка.

Когда Уилл заговорил, то попытался, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, но у него слегка пересохло горло.  
— А если бы я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты плюнул на умеренность?

Дыхание Ганнибала еле слышно дрогнуло, и у Уилла подскочил пульс.  
— Я бы тебе в этом не отказал.

Уиллу хотелось спросить, в чём ещё Ганнибал ему не отказал бы, но он не был уверен, что сможет контролировать свой тон. Поэтому он ещё раз проиграл у себя в голове этот легчайший скачок дыхания, зная, что ещё не раз повторит это до конца дня. Ганнибал очень редко терял столь огромную часть своего выверенного самоконтроля. 

Уилл задумался, как бы Ганнибал выглядел, утратив его полностью? С растрёпанными волосами, приоткрытыми и распухшими от поцелуев губами, упрашивающий... О, вот это было той ещё идеей: Ганнибал Лектер, _упрашивающий_...

Уилл со вздохом заставил себя вынырнуть из своих мыслей, досадуя, что не мог оставаться сосредоточенным.

— А кто это был — тогда, раньше? Тот парень, который назвал тебя «ковбоем», — Уилл фыркнул. — Почему именно так, кстати?  
— Я сказал ему, что некоторое время прожил в Америке, и ему приглянулось данное прозвище.  
— Только не говори, что и тебе тоже, — надавил Уилл, желая услышать мнение Ганнибала.  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, — меня можно назвать многими терминами, но «ковбой» в их число не входит и никогда не будет входить.

Уилл засмеялся.

— Это неизбежное зло. У него очаровательная винодельня.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что доживу до того дня, когда ты продашь душу за вино.  
— Не душу, — не без веселья отозвался Ганнибал.  
— Своё чувство достоинства, значит.

Наступила очень нарочитая тишина, и Уилл понял, что сказал что-то не так.

— Ты считаешь Эйвери угрозой, Уилл?  
— _Угрозой_? — к Уиллу подошла Энцефалит, и он притворился, будто не нашёлся с ответом исключительно потому, что был слишком занят чесанием её за ушами. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Сколько ещё мы будем играть в эти игры?

Уилл нервно расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки — ему стало жарко. Затем встал, лишь для того, чтобы пройти два шага и снова сесть.

— Я э-э… просто... не знал, что ты ужинаешь с гостями.

Это не было признанием, но не было и отрицанием. Это всё, что Уилл мог предложить, будучи настолько неподготовленным. Он знал, что в конце концов им предстоят подобные разговоры, но отодвигал эту мысль подальше всякий раз, когда не беседовал с Ганнибалом по телефону. 

— Иногда кто-то присоединяется ко мне за столом, да. Мне же нужно находить способы убить время.  
— Ага, наверное. Эм-м. А как идёт сочинение музыки?  
— Вдохновение ждёт меня за каждым углом. Прошло немало месяцев с тех пор, как я покинул Балтимор, но краски до сих пор кажутся мне отчётливее и ярче. Могу только представить себе, насколько выразительнее они станут, когда я наконец разберусь со всеми незаконченными делами.

Незаконченными делами. Уилл провёл языком по нижней губе, наткнулся на участок обветренной кожи и поморщился.  
— Ганнибал. У меня к тебе… просьба.

— Что угодно, Уилл.

У Уилла пробежала дрожь по позвоночнику и напряглись мышцы ног. Его недавние ох, какие отвлекающие мысли сразу приняли непристойное направление. Уилл попытался их оттуда выгнать. — Я… я не хочу, чтобы ты… поужинал с Беделией, — он закрыл глаза. — Для этого ещё рано.

Ганнибал молчал. Должно быть, обдумывая его слова.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал чего-то конкретного?

— Да. Меня, — рот Уилла так и остался приоткрытым после того, как из него вылетело последнее слово, а тело замерло, ожидая Ганнибалового ответа, чтобы снова ожить. 

Когда Ганнибал заговорил, его голос был таким низким, каким Уилл его слышал всего несколько раз. Столь незначительное изменение — кто-то другой мог бы и не заметить этого непроизвольного проявления чувств.  
— С моей стороны было бы невежливым тебя не пригласить.

У Уилла по коже забегали мурашки, а воображение тут же разыгралось, рисуя картины того, что произойдёт при их следующей встрече. Когда Уилл снова увидит Ганнибала наяву, увидит эти умные глаза с тяжёлыми веками, эти острые скулы, которые, наверное, могли служить орудиями убийства, этот рот. Эти…

У Уилла в животе зашевелился жар, спускаясь всё ниже по мере того, как Ганнибал продолжал его отвлекать, даже не пытаясь этого делать. 

Он с усилием сглотнул.  
— Когда ты… — еле выдавил Уилл. — Как ты думаешь, когда ты сможешь?..

— Мне нужно быть осторожным. Если выбранный мной момент не будет идеальным, исчезновение Беделии тут же поднимет тревогу.

Уилл кивнул, потерев лицо ладонью.  
— Точно… конечно.

— Не думаю, что в ФБР окончательно сдались. Хотя они явно не знают, где я. Я слышал, они искали меня в Люксембурге. 

Уилл рассмеялся, закусив губу и наклонившись, чтобы опереться локтем о колено. У него в груди снова вспыхнуло пронзительное томление, и он сделал дрожащий вдох, злясь на себя за то, как у него защипало в глазах.

— Я просто... чёрт бы тебя побрал, Ганнибал, я хочу тебя увидеть, — Уилл не собирался делать такое признание, и вздрогнул, внутренне скорчившись, когда с его губ сорвалось последнее слово. — Я… я…

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — отозвался Ганнибал с нежностью, которая вызвала бы у Джека Кроуфорда приступ тошноты. У Уилла горели уши и он отчаянно напрягал мышцы живота, чтобы избавиться от распроклятых порхающих там бабочек. — Не нужно опускаться до вульгарностей. 

Уилл расхохотался. Он хохотал и хохотал, и влюблялся ещё чуточку сильнее.


	13. Облегчение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл теряет над собой контроль._

— Как ты это сделаешь?

На этот раз они с Ганнибалом находились у Уилла дома, сидя рядышком на пахнущем океаном диване. Здесь у Уилла был чёткий мысленный образ Ганнибала, за который он и цеплялся, изучая его лицо во время их разговора.

— Думаю, похоже на мои трапезы с Абелем Гидеоном. Сначала я возьму её ногу. И поджарю. Возможно, запеку в банановых листьях. Её мясо будет очень вкусным. Я так долго ждал возможности им насладиться. Она станет настоящим деликатесом, Уилл. 

Уилл пожевал губами, пытаясь уговорить себя, что не стоит ревновать из-за того, как Ганнибал называл Беделию _деликатесом_. 

— Ты можешь сделать вкусным что угодно.  
— Льстец.

У Уилла дёрнулись губы.

— Пока мы были во Флоренции, Беделия воздерживалась от большей части моей готовки. Она никогда не пробовала предлагаемую мной плоть.

Не в силах удержаться, Уилл фыркнул, чувствуя себя совершенно ребячливо.

— Уилл?  
— Извини, просто… Твоя формулировка… 

Ох, чёрт. 

Ганнибал недовольно скривил губы.  
— Не будь вульгарным.

Уилл хохотнул, но его мозг уже вцепился в данную мысль. 

— А всё-таки — она пробовала? В смысле... вы с ней?.. — он изобразил неопределённый жест, чувствуя себя ещё более по-детски.  
— Да.

Уилл поморщился от этого откровенного ответа.

— Тебе некомфортно знать, что мы с ней были близки? 

Не спуская глаз с Ганнибалового лица, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Да, — воздух между ними, казалось, потеплел от его искренности. Уилл откинулся на диван, подавляя дрожь. — Да. Расскажи мне, как это происходило.

— Она всегда выступала агрессором. Думаю, она боялась передать контроль мне.

Уилл издал смешок.  
— Я думал, это у тебя были бы проблемы с передачей контроля.  
— Ты часто думаешь о том, каков я в постели, Уилл?

Провалившись в его взгляд, Уилл на несколько секунд потерял возможность дышать, Он не знал что ответить. Но до сих пор, похоже, честность срабатывала.

— Д-да.

Ганнибал вперил в него нечитаемый взгляд. Затем провёл языком по нижней губе.  
— Ты представляешь меня в главенствующей роли? 

Скопировав его движение, Уилл тоже облизнул губы.  
— Иногда.

— А в остальных случаях?  
— Я представляю тебя… в моей власти, — Уилл задрожал, оценивая реакцию Ганнибала, глядя, как тот медленно моргнул, а его ноздри на секунду раздулись.  
— Ты хочешь лишить меня контроля, — задумчиво сообщил Ганнибал.

Уилл покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я… хочу, чтобы ты сам от него отказался.

У Ганнибала слегка расширились глаза, и Уилл мысленно приказал себе прекратить. _Прекратить_. Но красочные образы так и переполняли его мозг, его гиперактивное воображение опьяняла сама идея о Ганнибале _прямо здесь_. 

— Я представляю себе… — Уилл сглотнул, почувствовав, как у него дёрнулся член и потеплело в животе. — Я представляю себе, как ты стоишь на коленях. Т-твой рот, — Уилла прошила дрожь, так что он на секунду зажмурился. Потом открыл глаза и со значением уставился на губы Ганнибала. — Этот _рот_... Я не могу о нём думать без того, чтобы не… а-ах.. не хотеть…

Ганнибал продолжал на него смотреть, ничего не говоря, и Уилл тоже замолк, опьянённый своими желаниями, отчаянно жаждая узнать, чувствует ли и Ганнибал то же самое. Его было так сложно прочесть. И тут Уилл обратил внимание на его тяжёлое дыхание.

— Ты бы?.. — Уилл даже не был уверен, о чём именно спрашивал, но ему _необходимо_ было, чтобы Ганнибал продолжал говорить. 

— Я бы предоставил в твоё полное распоряжение любую часть меня. 

— Чёрт! — Уилл погладил себя сквозь штаны и приоткрыл рот, делая дрожащий вдох. Теперь Ганнибал стоял между его ног, глядя на него потемневшими от желания глазами. Уилл поспешно расстегнул джинсы. — Чёрт, Ганнибал. Я… я т-так и вижу тебя у меня между ног, по-прежнему в одном из этих твоих _абсурдных_ костюмов. У тебя… У т-тебя растрёпаны волосы, так что они падают тебе на лоб. Ты расстё… о-ох… расстёгиваешь мне штаны, и у меня уже _так сильно стоит_. 

— _Уилл_... — немного сдавленно отозвался Ганнибал, и бёдра Уилла сами дёрнулись вперёд. Желание у Ганнибала в голосе подстёгивало его собственное. — Я тебя дразню?

Уилл прикусил губу.  
— Ну конечно, дразнишь. Я-я… пережимаю основание, и ты берёшь меня за бёдра. Затем наклоняешь голову… я чувствую у себя на коже твоё дыхание, — поёжившись, Уилл вынул член из штанов. У него по виску потекла струйка пота. — Твой язык... т-твой язык… о боги… касается головки, затем ещё раз, и я… ещё слишком рано, но я истекаю смазкой, потому что я так давно… так давно этого хотел… _а-ах_.

Уилл провёл ладонью по головке своего члена, застонав и закрыв глаза, чтобы представлять себе движущуюся у него между ног голову Ганнибала. Мышцы его бёдер напряглись, всё тело от возбуждения натянулось как струна.

— У тебя восхитительный вкус, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и пульс Уилла подскочил до небес.  
— Ты берёшь головку в рот… только головку, хотя я хочу, чтобы ты заглотил его целиком. И начинаешь с-сосать… — больше не в силах сдерживаться, Уилл ритмично задвигал рукой по члену вверх-вниз длинными, но не удовлетворяющими рывками. — Ты сосёшь, и твой язык двигается так медленно... этого недостаточно... Ганнибал, _пожалуйста_!

Из трубки донёсся тихий дрожащий стон, и Уилл чуть не кончил от мысли, что Ганнибал мог раствориться в этой фантазии точно так же, как и он сам. 

— Наконец ты опускаешь голову вниз… ещё ниже… боги, твой рот для этого просто создан. Я иногда дрочу на воспоминания о том, как ты ешь — просто на вид твоих губ, растягивающихся вокруг кусочков еды. 

У Ганнибала дрогнуло дыхание.

Уилл откинул голову и у него к горлу подступил отчаянный звук. Его пальцы скользнули ниже, чтобы погладить яички. Его тело было очень тёплым… слишком тёплым. Ему хотелось раздеться, но он не мог заставить себя прерваться хотя бы на секунду. 

— Ты двигаешься нарочито медленно, и я запускаю пальцы тебе в волосы. Я… а-ах… тяну тебя за них, и ты… сдаёшься. Ты позволяешь мне трахать твой рот, и я вибрирую от одной этой мысли. Ты… ты с-стонешь, ты хочешь большего, хочешь, чтобы я тебя наполнил, и я хочу увидеть… — Уилл на секунду замолчал, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, пульсируя так сильно, что это было почти болезненным. — Я хочу увидеть, как моя сперма будет стекать у тебя по губам… Я представляю… как ты её проглотишь, потому что, _ну конечно же, ты проглотишь_ , ты ведь жаждешь поглотить любую частичку меня. Но её так м-много, что ты не сможешь проглотить всё… _ч-чёрт_!..

— Уилл, я… мечтал об этом мгновении. Я… — хрипло выдохнул Ганнибал. — Я… _а-а-ах!_

Широко распахнув глаза, Уилл вдвое быстрее заскользил рукой по своему изнывающему члену от издаваемых Ганнибалом звуков, от его прерывистого дыхания и мягко прошёптанного «Уилл». И, вскрикнув, грандиозно кончил, толкаясь в собственный кулак и непроизвольно распахнув рот, заливая рубашку струйками спермы.

Ахнув и закусив губу, он продолжил себя гладить. У него под веками вспыхнули звёзды, а член запульсировал, выстреливая снова и снова, до тех пор, пока Уилл уже едва мог дышать, с силой впечатывая пятки в пол. 

Когда оргазм схлынул, Уилл, тяжело дыша, рухнул на диван. Собственные конечности казались ему сгустками желе, слепленного в форме рук и ног.

Распахнув глаза, он несколько секунд бездумно таращился в потолок, прежде чем напрячься.

— О боже, — вскакивая и отдёргивая руку от своего обмякшего члена, прошептал Уилл.

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы сообразить, что он выронил телефон. Тот упал между диванной подушкой и подлокотником, и пока Уилл смотрел на дешёвый кусок пластика, у него всё холодело внутри. 

Он ведь… чёрт, он совершенно потерял над собой контроль. Он… у них только что произошёл секс по телефону? Уилл кончил интенсивнее, чем за очень много месяцев, а ведь Ганнибал к нему даже не прикасался. Уиллу хватило просто слышать его в телефонной трубке, знать, что и он Уилла слышал, знать, что он…

У Уилла в голове снова прозвучал Ганнибалов стон, отчего его член предпринял храбрую попытку дёрнуться вверх. 

— О боже.

В ужасе от одной только мысли, что ему придётся придумать, что после всего этого сказать, Уилл схватил телефон и оборвал звонок, даже не поднося трубку к уху.

Его затопило что-то похожее на вину, но он поднялся с дивана, не давая этому чувству обосноваться, и побрёл в душ. Уилл был больше чем «немного» раздосадован. После стольких часов их с Ганнибалом телефонных бесед, неудивительно, что тот пробрался к Уиллу и в сны. Те не всегда были эротическими, но когда были… Уилл всегда просыпался с чувством острого неудовлетворения. 

Прикусив губу, Уилл уставился на учинённый им беспорядок. Он кончил с такой силой… Кое-что вдруг сообразив, Уилл застыл и у него округлились глаза.

Ганнибал что… Ганнибал тоже кончил? Судя по звукам, да. Уилл застонал, уже чувствуя жар и волнение и смиряясь с новыми снами о Ганнибале.

Что ему сказать, когда он перезвонит? Ганнибал станет злиться из-за того, что Уилл повесил трубку? Опять. Уилл всё это толком не продумал. Он вообще ни черта не продумал. 

Неспешно вымывшись под душем, Уилл расчесался и почистил зубы, хотя и не собирался в ближайшее время ложиться спать. Затем он выпустил во двор Энцефалит, слегка разочарованный тем, как быстро она сделала свои дела.

Уилл поужинал остатками вчерашней жареной рыбы, а потом решил, что можно бы заодно прибраться в спальне. И в гостиной — чтоб уж наверняка. Да и туалет он давненько не мыл: не помешало бы заняться и этим.

Вскоре у него закончились отговорки.

Снова взяв телефон, Уилл, потея, нажал «Перезвонить».

— Уилл, какой редкий подарок — два звонка в один день, — голос Ганнибала звучал невозмутимо. 

Но Уиллу показалось, что он мог разобрать под вежливым фасадом лёгкое раздражение. Проведя ладонью по волосам, он переместился к кровати и со вздохом сел.

— Я не планировал того, что произошло. Я… Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.  
— Вот что тебе кажется?  
— Ганнибал, не будь засранцем, — огрызнулся Уилл.  
— А кем же мне тогда нужно быть, Уилл? Ты — воплощение противоречия. Ты дёргаешь меня к себе так близко, как только осмеливаешься, а потом отталкиваешь, когда тебя это слишком ошеломляет. Сколько ещё ты продолжишь отвергать себя самого? Отвергать меня? Твои бывшие жена с сыном теперь где-то далеко, мы беседуем с тобой на таком уровне, который большинству людей показался бы слишком близким, ты слушал, как я отнимал чью-то жизнь, — и тем не менее, ты продолжаешь изображать из себя скромника. 

— Я… — Уилл не находил ответа. Он знал, что Ганнибал был прав. Притворяться практически не имело смысла. Практически. И тем не менее, Уилл понял, что боится последствий. Что будет, если он отдаст себя всего без остатка? — Извини, я просто… — как он мог объяснить то, чего и сам не понимал?  
— Уилл. Я не буду тебя к этому подталкивать, ты должен найти свой путь сам. Но я тебя попрошу, как и ты когда-то попросил меня. Не лги мне.

Закрыв глаза, Уилл кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, договорились.

— Вот и отлично.

Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл улёгся на спину. И нахмурился, но потом уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх: сперва чуть-чуть, а затем — складываясь в настоящую улыбку. Уилл издал смешок, который быстро перешёл в полноценный хохот. 

— Уилл?  
— Я просто… ну почему, почему мне легче смириться с тем, что ты _убиваешь и ешь людей_ , чем п-признать, что я хочу тебя трахнуть? — это вдруг показалось Уиллу непередаваемо смешным. Определённо, с ним что-то было очень не в порядке. Впрочем, учитывая, что он был влюблён в убийцу-каннибала — возможно, это можно было считать мелочью. 

Уилл продолжал беспомощно хохотать, и когда Ганнибал заговорил, у него в голосе тоже послышалось лёгкое веселье.  
— Это было риторическим вопросом?

— Риторическим. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты психоанализировал этот конкретный кусочек меня.  
— Как пожелаешь. А скажи, Уилл... Ты когда-нибудь думал обо мне, пока был с Молли? 

Уилл сделал медленный выдох, приходя в себя после приступа веселья и по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
— Нет. В смысле… Только в самом конце, — он замолчал, обдумывая. — А ты когда-нибудь… думал обо мне, пока был с Беделией?  
— Да.

Уилл поёжился. Ему хотелось расспросить подробнее, но он не был уверен, что готов снова открыть эту банку с липкими каннибальскими червями1. Он перевёл разговор на более лёгкие темы, и к тому времени, как они распрощались, уже чувствовал себя почти нормально.

Но ему было сложно забыть, что всего несколько часов назад он описывал Ганнибалу, _как именно_ он хотел, чтобы тот ему отсосал. Когда Уилл пошёл чистить зубы, тыльную сторону его шеи заливал румянец. И он пытался не думать о том, как Ганнибал подыграл этой фантазии. Как его дыхание сделалось тяжёлым и прерывистым...

Это должно было казаться смехотворным — Ганнибал, олицетворение благопристойности, занимающийся чем-то настолько примитивным, как _секс по телефону_. Но вместо этого Уилл чувствовал лишь тепло.

Он пошёл спать, старательно продолжая об этом не думать.

Той ночью в его снах мягкое тёплое тело Молли сменилось горячими твёрдыми линиями, а бархатные губы стали обиженно-вздёрнутыми. Старые воспоминания превратились в желаемые, и Уилл проснулся сонным и дезориентированным, тянясь к кому-то, кого здесь не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Открыть банку с червями» (англ. «open a can of worms») — английская идиома, обозначающая ситуацию, когда попытка справиться с проблемой или задачей гарантированно создаст новые проблемы. Близкий аналог русского «открыть ящик Пандоры». Или «снежный ком проблем».  
> //Справка для любознательных: в 1950-х годах живые черви для рыбалки продавались в Америке в закрытых жестяных банках. Соответственно, недостаточно осторожно открыв такую банку, незадачливый рыбак рисковал провести немало времени за увлекательным отловом своей резво уползающей наживки.


	14. Отчаяние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл ждёт нового звонка Ганнибала дольше обычного._

— Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы кого-то сюда привезти. Кандидатов полно. Полно людей, по которым мир не будет скучать. Я думаю о том, чтобы вырубить их и привезти в свой дом у чёрта на куличках. Или заманить обещаниями ужина, как мог бы поступить ты. Я бы сделал это собственными руками. Ножи слишком… неаккуратны, пистолеты — слишком безличны. Я… мне нравится делать это вручную, чувствуя, как их плоть сминается и рвётся под моими костяшками.  
Мне нравится чувствовать, как кровь заполняет негативное пространство1 у меня между пальцами. Думаю, я бы их разрезал — потом, после. Не так аккуратно или хирургически точно, как ты, но… мне бы хотелось что-то у них забрать. Может, печень. И бросить на сковородку. Всего один раз, просто чтобы… просто чтобы узнать, каково это.

— Если ты обеспечишь ингредиенты, я с радостью подскажу, что с ними делать, Уилл.

Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл растопырил пальцы своей свободной руки, а затем сжал в кулак, чувствуя нарастающую неугомонность, желание встать и начать двигаться. Беседовать об этом с Ганнибалом было катарсическим. Беседовать с единственным человеком, который мог понять. Отчасти, — подумалось Уиллу, — это было вызвано тем, что он скучал по их разговорам у Ганнибала в офисе. Неизменно танцуя вокруг данной темы, изъясняясь туманными замысловатыми метафорами. 

— Я бы обеспечил, — сказал Уилл, и сглотнул, когда его мозг ненадолго нырнул в свою любимую (в последнее время) фантазию.  
— Ты обеспечишь, — поправил Ганнибал, и у Уилла дёрнулись губы, складываясь в не совсем улыбку. 

Сколько месяцев он держался на одних только звонках и снах? Мимолётных мгновениях в общих комнатах их дворцов памяти?

— Сколько ещё ты собираешься ждать? — спросил он. Ганнибал на секунду замолчал. Они редко касались этой темы, и Уилл возненавидел себя за нетерпение.

Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ганнибалов голос лишь дразнил, потому что, хотя Уилл мог представить его рядом, ему ужасно хотелось увидеть лёгкие изменения выражения его лица во время их разговора. Уиллу ужасно хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Он часто вспоминал тот коротенький миг в БГБДДП, когда крохотные участки кожи на подушечках их указательных пальцев соприкоснулись.

Уилл жалел, что не признался себе в этих чувствах раньше. Жалел, что не взял тогда Ганнибала за руку, как хотел. 

— Уилл, — начал было Ганнибал.

Уилл застонал.  
— Я знаю, я… а, забудь. Расскажи мне о своём званом ужине с гостями. Как всё прошло?  
— Уилл. Мы с тобой часто полагаемся на то, что другая сторона вычленит нужный смысл из тщательно подобранных слов, но можно я на секунду заговорю прямо?  
— Э-э? Конечно, — сглотнув, Уилл потянулся почесать плечо.

— Очень скоро я смогу приступить к реализации своего плана, но он требует рычагов воздействия, которых у меня может больше не быть, и, если я потерплю неудачу, мне придётся воспользоваться другими методами. Я ждал этого очень и очень долго, и ожидание меня не пугает. Я очень терпеливый человек, Уилл. Я могу выжидать, если знаю, что это необходимо. Но не думай, что это значит, будто я не жажду тебя увидеть. Мой день начинается и заканчивается с нашими телефонными звонками. Больше всего я боюсь однажды проснуться и выяснить, что твои ко мне чувства — это лишь хитроумная иллюзия, созданная моим дворцом памяти, которая растает, как только я попытаюсь схватиться за неё слишком крепко, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, но не потому, что ждал ответа или нервничал. Это было всего лишь естественным перерывом, чтобы перевести дух, но сердце Уилла всё равно гулко застучало у него в груди, заставляя крепче сжать телефон. — Уилл. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты в курсе, но чувствую себя обязанным сказать это вслух. Я тебя люблю.

Хоть Уилл и сидел, у него закружилась голова. Он знал, разумеется, он знал, но услышать это из уст Ганнибала отличалось от абстрактного знания. Уилл сделал дрожащий выдох, когда понял, что затаил дыхание, пытаясь придумать, как на это ответить.

— Я… — он облизнул губы. — Я…

— А отвечая на твой предыдущий вопрос, званый ужин прошёл очень хорошо, — голос Ганнибала звучал позабавленно. Уилл знал, что Ганнибал давал ему передышку, предоставлял ему возможность уйти от ответа и продолжить беседу, притворившись, будто этих слов не прозвучало.

Уилл не хотел принимать эту возможность, он хотел продолжить говорить начистоту, как это сделал Ганнибал, он хотел… он хотел сделать ответное признание.

Сжав губы, он позволил своим глазам закрыться.  
— Да? — дрогнувшим голосом переспросил он.

— Да. Но Эстефан с Эйвери затеяли новый спор, в результате которого… 

Ганнибал продолжал говорить, но Уилл не слышал ничего, кроме собственных сожалений, кричащих ему в уши изнутри.  
* * * 

Телефон продолжал звонить. 

Один гудок.  
Два.  
Шесть.

Никто не брал трубку. Поджав губы, Уилл уставился на свой мобильный. Он очень редко заставал Ганнибала в моменты, когда тот не мог ответить, но это всё равно разочаровывало. Смирившись с необходимостью подождать, Уилл бросил телефон на кровать и побрёл на кухню посмотреть, что можно соорудить на ужин.

Никакого мяса в холодильнике не было, так что Уилл рассеянно начал готовить быстрый овощной стир-фрай. Со времени их последнего звонка у него в голове постоянно крутились мысли, о которых он рассказал Ганнибалу.

Соблюдая осторожность, Уилл мог их осуществить так, чтобы его не поймали.

ФБР за ним больше так пристально не следило — теперь, когда Джек утратил надежду, что однажды Уилл заявится к нему с новостями о выходившем на связь Ганнибале. У Уилла дёрнулись уголки губ: слишком весело было представлять, как федеральный агент бегает кругами.

Как обычно, Уилл покачал головой, прогоняя эту идею.

Целесообразнее было подождать. Выждать подольше. Они с Ганнибалом смогут поохотиться, когда снова будут вместе. Уилл покосился на Энцефалит, гадая, придётся ли ей по вкусу человеческая плоть. Другим его псам она явно нравилась.

Вечером Уилл позвонил ещё раз, но Ганнибал до сих пор был занят. Уилл вывел Энцефалит на полуночную прогулку, а когда вернулся, лёг спать.  
* * * 

Прозвучало семь гудков, прежде чем Уилл повесил трубку. Слегка нахмурившись, он уставился на телефон, гадая, понадобилось ли Ганнибалу куда-то внезапно уехать, или он и впрямь был настолько полон решимости, чтобы все их звонки инициировал Уилл, что не стал перезванивать, когда освободился. 

Той ночью Уиллу снился океан крови. Они с Ганнибалом в нём купались, но Уилл никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя чище. Хищные глаза Ганнибала смотрели на него с такой интенсивной сосредоточенностью, словно Уилл был единственным человеком во всём мире, словно Уилл _и был_ всем миром. Они стояли вдвоём посреди поля трупов — безликих людей, которых Уилл откуда-то знал. Единственным звуком был стук их сердец.

— Видишь, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и его голос звучал хрипло от какого-то чувства, пославшего по позвоночнику Уилла волну дрожи. — Это всё, чего я для тебя хотел, Уилл. Для нас обоих.

Ганнибал подался к нему, и Уилл встретил его на полпути.  
— Это прекрасно.  
* * *

«Извините, но набранный вами номер отключён или больше не обслуживается. Если вы считаете, что слышите это сообщение по ошибке, проверьте, пожалуйста, набранный номер и попробуйте перезвонить».

Резко моргая, Уилл вперил взгляд в телефон. 

Он не двигался целую минуту, едва дыша, прежде чем его мозг наконец осмыслил реальность. После чего Уилл последовал совету механического голоса, повесив трубку и нажав «Перезвонить».

«Извините, но набранный вами номер…» 

Нахмурившись, Уилл повесил трубку и позволил телефону выскользнуть у него из пальцев на кровать. Ганнибал, наверное, сменил номер. Но он мог бы и предупредить Уилла об этом заранее.

С другой стороны, в таких обстоятельствах, как у Ганнибала, не всегда существовала возможность предупреждать заранее. Уиллу ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с ситуацией. Ну, хотя бы он знал, что у Ганнибала есть его номер, так что он перезвонит, когда разберётся с возникшими у него проблемами (что бы это ни было). Уилл сказал себе не быть нетерпеливым. 

Прошло две недели, и Уилл начал раздражаться. Речь ведь шла о Ганнибале — если бы он по-настоящему захотел, то мог бы отыскать какой-то способ дать Уиллу знать, что происходит. Дать знать, что с ним всё в порядке.  
* * * 

Прошёл месяц, и Уилл начал злиться. Он мысленно прокручивал у себя в голове их последний звонок, пытаясь найти что-то, что мог тогда пропустить, какую-то подсказку. 

_— Да. Но Эстефан с Эйвери затеяли новый спор, в результате которого Эриел обиженно выскочила из комнаты. Всё это было довольно драматично. Возможно, я подлил масла в несколько огней.  
— И почему я не удивлён.  
— Мне же нужно находить какое-то развлечение. А как обстоят дела с твоим питанием? Скажи, что ты нормально ешь._

_Уилл закатил глаза, но с улыбкой._

_— Ага. Вообще-то, на этой неделе я готовил каждый вечер. Чувствовал себя прямо как ты.  
— Я иногда выбираюсь из дому.  
— Угу. А я в последнее время почти не выбираюсь.  
— Почему нет?_

_Уилл пожал плечами, хоть и знал, что Ганнибал этого не увидит.  
— Не знаю. Просто нет настроения.  
— Уилл, социализация — часть здорового стиля жизни.  
— Спасибо, доктор, — Уилла наполовину веселило, а наполовину злило, что он не мог сказать этого в качестве саркастичного ответа.  
— Уверяю, я буду водить тебя на самые лучшие мероприятия.  
— Таскать меня на них, ты хочешь сказать.  
— Тебе понравится, Уилл. Я об этом позабочусь._

_У Уилла дрогнули кончики губ. Потом в трубке послышался какой-то звук. Ганнибал начал что-то говорить, но затем замолчал.  
— ...Боюсь, что мне нужно идти. Уилл… возможно… гм-м. Не звони мне завтра. Я сам с тобой свяжусь. _

_Уилл нахмурился, рассеянно разглядывая стену.  
— Э-э. Ладно?  
— До свидания, Уилл._

Ганнибал не перезвонил. Глубоко дыша, Уилл снова прокрутил в голове их разговор. Он не особенно прислушивался к тону Ганнибалового голоса. Он был так погружён в свои мысли, что не пытался прочесть мысли Ганнибала. Что тот собирался сказать? Что-то важное? Ганнибалу несвойственно было колебаться.

— Проклятье, — от досады Уилл пнул стоящий возле кровати маленький табурет, и вздрогнул, когда Энцефалит испуганно попятилась. — Извини, девочка, извини. Иди сюда. Эй, всё в порядке, — вздохнув, он почесал собаку за ушами, глядя в её тёмные глаза. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. 

У неё раздулись ноздри. 

— Не могу понять… Может, Ганнибал специально это устроил? Может, это какой-то тест? Я-то думал, мы с ним через это уже прошли. 

Энцефалит положила морду ему на ноги.

— Это рыбалка без приманки. Не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как ждать, — Уилл снова вздохнул. Рано или поздно Ганнибал ему позвонит, он это знал. Это было неизбежным.  
* * *

Прошло два месяца, и Уилл начал волноваться.  
* * * 

Уилл проснулся от стука в дверь. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на часы: было несуразно рано. Ему пришло в голову проигнорировать этот стук и лечь спать дальше, но даже в своём полусонном состоянии он сообразил, что к нему не так много кто приходил. От этой мысли он проснулся основательнее, гулко сглотнув от предположения, кто это мог бы быть. Вскочив с постели, Уилл издал раздражённый звук, когда обнаружил, что где-то в течение ночи Энцефалит запрыгнула на кровать. Уилл её туда пустил всего _один раз_ , когда совсем не мог уснуть, — и она расценила это в качестве приглашения. 

— На пол, — проворчал Уилл, но не стал дожидаться, чтобы посмотреть, послушалась ли собака.

Он распахнул дверь чуть резче необходимого.

— Уилл.

Уилл тихо выдохнул.  
— Джек. Есть какая-то причина, почему ты не мог мне просто позвонить? 

Джек смерил его жёстким взглядом, который утомил Уилла даже быстрее обычного.  
— Я звонил, но ты ни разу не взял трубку.

— Так в чём дело, Джек?  
— Ты не пригласишь меня войти? 

Вздохнув, Уилл развернулся и побрёл на кухню, чтобы сделать себе кофе. Он услышал, как Джек вошёл вслед за ним и закрыл за собой дверь. Энцефалит нигде не было видно — по-видимому, она решила воспользоваться отсутствием Уилла, чтобы ещё немного поваляться в его постели.

— Ты стал совсем отшельником, Уилл.

Уилл фыркнул, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы достать вторую кружку. Он не планировал позволять Джеку задержаться настолько, чтобы тому понадобилась кружка. 

— Тебе-то какая разница?  
— Я хотел сказать тебе это лично.  
— Сказать мне что? — огрызнулся Уилл, но тут же об этом пожалел. Джек выглядел шокированным. Сделав глубокий вдох, Уилл медленно выдохнул, прижав ладонь к лицу. — Извини. Извини, я… в последнее время я неважно сплю.

Джек тоже прошёл на кухню и встал, сцепил перед собой руки. У него был такой вид, словно происходящее причиняло ему боль. Уилла нервировало его близкое присутствие — после стольких дней, проведённых без какого-либо общения, за исключением кассиров и периодических визитов к Уолли.

— В чём дело, Джек? Выкладывай уже.

Джек внимательно наблюдал за его лицом. Отвернувшись, Уилл насупился в сторону своей кофеварки.

— Ганнибал Лектер мёртв.

Уилл продолжал ждать, пока Джек заговорит — эти слова пролетели у него мимо ушей, словно и не были произнесены. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он заставил себя мысленно их повторить. Признать их. Отреагировать.  
Понять.

Его первой реакцией было замешательство.

— Что?.. Э-э, я думал, что ты… ты его нашёл?

Джек коротко кивнул.  
— Несколько месяцев назад у нас появилась зацепка, что он может быть на Кубе.

Замешательство сменилось давящей тяжестью в груди. Уилл постарался сохранить спокойное выражение лица. 

— На Кубе? — у него сорвался голос, но если Джек и заметил, то никак не отреагировал.

— Да. Мы всё там перерыли и наконец-то его нашли. Вообще-то, его нашла новичок из нашей команды, Клариса Старлинг. Тебе она понравилась бы, — добавил Джек, как будто это имело какое-то значение.  
— Что... погоди, что?? Т-ты его убил? — Уиллу становилось всё сложнее контролировать свою реакцию. У Джека в голосе зазвучали нотки жалости. Уилл подозревал, что у него не слишком убедительно получалось притворяться, будто его мир не разваливался на части.  
— Как я и сказал, его нашла Старлинг. Согласно её отчёту, он поджёг здание, в котором они находились во время своей… конфронтации. У него не получилось оттуда выбраться. Мы нашли тело.  
— Тело, — у Уилла закружилась голова. Он опёрся на столешницу.  
— Уилл, ты в порядке?  
— Убирайся.  
— Что?..

Уилл поднял голову, наконец-то сумев снова нацепить свою маску, и уставился Джеку куда-то поверх плеча.  
— Я сказал уходи. 

— Уилл. Ты не…  
— Я знаю, что ты не можешь этого понять, Джек. Я знаю, без него мир стал лучше, но это не отменяет того факта, что он был моим другом. Оставь меня одного.

Джек вздёрнул подбородок. Какое-то мгновение он выглядел так, словно подумывал начать спорить. Но в итоге он развернулся и пошёл к двери, тихо закрыв её за собой.

Уилл в течение пяти минут таращился на стену. После чего побрёл обратно в спальню.

Оцепеневший.

Пустой.

Неполный. 

Незавершённый.

_«Я тебя люблю»._

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Это вдруг оказалось так легко произнести.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Негативное пространство — пространство между объектами или вокруг объектов рисунка. Ключевой элемент художественной композиции. Яркий пример использования негативного пространства — когда художественные формы образует именно оно, а не сам объект или объекты. Например, в чёрно-белых оптических иллюзиях, где чёрные и белые контуры формируют разные образы.


	15. Освобождение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Уилл находит способ справляться._

Уилл не был уверен, что не оставался бы в постели целыми днями, если бы не Энцефалит. Но по отношению к ней было бы несправедливым безжизненно сидеть дома. Поэтому жизнь продолжалась. Правда, Уилл не чувствовал себя живым. Не по-настоящему.

Иногда, вынырнув из собственных мыслей, он обнаруживал, что целыми часами неподвижно сидел на диване. Без малейшей мотивации вставать, или делать что-то по дому, или есть. Он поднимал голову и видел перед собой укоризненно глядящего на него Ганнибала. Слышал его голос, спрашивающий, что это он делает. Уилл вынужден был начинать шевелиться, хотя бы чтобы заставить своё видение исчезнуть.

Он до сих пор не плакал. Иногда ему казалось, что он мог бы, или должен был бы заплакать, но слёзы просто не текли. Уилл словно ждал, что кто-то вот-вот скажет ему, что всё это было каким-то колоссальным розыгрышем, всего лишь ещё одним из Ганнибаловых планов. Он словно ждал неизбежной развязки.

Всё ведь должно было закончиться не так.

Уилл заставил себя снова начать ездить в парк для выгула собак, чтобы хотя бы Энцефалит получала какое-то общение. Она не бегала по парку столько, как другие псы, но Уилл видел, что ей там нравилось. Иногда, видя её такой беззаботной, он чувствовал себя чуточку легче. Самую малость. Ровно настолько, чтобы жить дальше. 

Эта мысль пришла ему в голову как раз в один из дней, когда он привёз Энцефалит в парк. Случайно повернув голову, он заметил ту женщину. После секундной паузы он вспомнил, что её звали Люси. Она сидела на скамейке, одна, и разговаривала по телефону. Она снова была здесь со своим пудельком, но в этот раз не держала его на руках.

Пёсик сидел на земле. Иногда он вставал и немножко бродил вокруг, прежде чем придвинуться поближе к своей хозяйке и прижаться к её ноге. Люси почти бездумно отпихивала его прочь. Уилл мог бы этого даже и не заметить, если бы не тот их короткий разговор. Эту вспышку раздражения в изломе её брови, недовольное подрагивание её губ. 

Пуделёк (его звали Чеков, точно) выжидал несколько мгновений, после чего опять придвигался и предпринимал новую попытку. Уилл вдруг сообразил, что он хромал. У него была повреждена лапка. Люси отпихнула его снова. Впрочем, это не было отпихиванием. Если присмотреться, это больше напоминало пинок. Люси сделала кышкающий жест рукой, и Чеков отдёрнулся, отступив переждать под скамейкой. 

И Уилл отчётливо понял, что ему нужно сделать. Он отчётливо понял, что поможет убрать удушающую тяжесть у него с груди. Это желание вскипело у него в груди так неожиданно, что на секунду ему стало трудно дышать, а его лежащие на коленях ладони сжались в кулаки.

— Ты её возьмёшь? — спросил рядом с ним Ганнибал. Уилл не стал поворачиваться, но он знал, что Ганнибал окажется безукоризненно одетым, сидящим, забросив ногу на ногу, и рассматривающим скамейку с таким видом, словно беспокоился, не пострадает ли ткань его дорогущего костюма.  
— Мне нужно быть уверенным.  
— А ты ещё не уверен?

Уилл медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Я сделаю это по-своему.

Он почувствовал ладонь у себя на плече, и её прикосновение обжигало.

— Я был бы разочарован, если бы ты сделал это как-то иначе.

Уилл повёз Энцефалит домой.  
* * *

На следующей неделе он приехал в парк для собак в тот же самый день и в то же самое время. Люси опять была здесь. Некоторое время Уилл за ней понаблюдал, оставаясь незамеченным, затем подождал, пока она возьмёт на руки Чекова и двинется к выходу, и только после этого подошёл к ним.

— Ой, привет. Люси, верно?

Та моргнула, на секунду застигнутая врасплох, а потом у неё на лице появилась доброжелательная улыбка. Уилл увидел, как изменилось выражение её глаз. Увидел, как она проанализировала ситуацию.

— Уилл! Привет. Э-э, как ты?

Уилл пожал плечами, улыбаясь и изображая смущение, опустив глаза и сунув руки в карманы. Стоящая рядом с ним Энцефалит уставилась вверх на Чекова, медленно виляя хвостом.

— У меня всё хорошо. Вообще-то, я хотел узнать, в силе ли ещё то предложение выпить кофе...

Было рискованно начинать вот так вот в лоб. В конце концов, прошли ведь месяцы. Но Люси не казалась Уиллу человеком, ездящим в парк для собак для того, чтобы её пёс мог поиграть в хорошей обстановке. Теперь, когда Уилл обращал внимание на мелочи, она казалась ему человеком, наведывающимся в такие вот места в поисках мужчин, которых она могла бы завлечь, прикидываясь любительницей собак. Человеком, использующим своего питомца в качестве аксессуара, в то же самое время оставляя его изголодавшимся по ласке. Человеком, на которого он мог поохотиться.

Уилл внимательно наблюдал за её лицом. Люси не выглядела удивлённой — она предположила, что он мог хотеть сказать, как только он подошёл. Вместо этого она выглядела самодовольной, но быстро замаскировала это скромной улыбкой.

— О! Да, в силе, если оно тебе интересует… Эм-м, а что, у тебя с твоей девушкой не сложилось?

Как он и ожидал. Уилл неловко пожал плечами.  
— У нас всё уже было довольно шероховато, когда мы с тобой встретились. И я… э-э, я тебя здесь потом несколько раз видел, и вспомнил, как здорово было с тобой разговаривать.

Люси так и расцвела от его похвалы.  
— О, мне тоже очень понравилось. И я бы с радостью выпила кофе, — она осмотрелась по сторонам. — Ты имел в виду прямо сейчас?

Уилл засмеялся.  
— Ага. Сейчас было бы хорошо, сейчас — это замечательно.

— Тогда я покажу дорогу.  
* * * 

— Ты, кажется, так никогда и не говорил, как зовут твою собаку.

Уилл внутренне скорчился.  
— О. Э-э… Её зовут Энцефалит.

Люси уставилась на него. Уилл видел, что она пыталась сообразить, как на это отреагировать.

— Такое сложновато выговорить, — наконец ответила она, слегка хихикнув.

Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Это своего рода... шутка для своих. Я иногда зову её Цэфи.  
— О, здорово. Это, думаю, я смогу осилить, — она снова хихикнула. 

Когда им принесли кофе, Люси наконец опустила Чекова на пол. Уилл демонстративно наклонился его погладить и заметил, как Люси напряглась, когда пуделёк заковылял к его протянутой ладони.

— Ой, а что у него с лапкой?

Люси засмеялась, небрежно взмахнув рукой.  
— Ох, этот растяпа. Он свалился с кровати.

Уилл увидел своим внутренним взором, как Люси сидела с Чековым в кровати, почёсывая того за ушами. Он увидел, как зазвонил телефон и Люси взяла трубку, а потом, когда Чеков потянулся в надежде получить ещё немного редкой ласки, Уилл увидел, как Люси легкомысленно столкнула его с кровати, и услышал, как пёсик взвизгнул, неудачно приземлившись. 

Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Бедняга. Тебе лучше показать его врачу. 

— Ветеринар сказал, что волноваться не о чём, — слишком быстро ответила Люси.  
— Ну, это хорошо.

Они продолжали разговаривать, пока не кончился кофе: об обыденных вещах и о «Стар треке», и всё это время Уилл улыбался и смеялся над её скучными шутками, обнаружив, что ему было почти слишком легко изображать интерес. 

Когда они встали, чтобы уходить, он задумчиво уставился на Люси.

Та сначала сделала вид, будто ничего не заметила, а потом повернулась к Уиллу, смущённо засмеявшись.  
— В чём дело?

— Я замечательно провёл время, — отводя глаза, ответил он. — Э-э, а ты занята на следующей неделе? В этот же день?

Люси вдумчиво хмыкнула, а потом просияла.  
— Нет, совершенно не занята. Я обычно вожу Чекова в парк по пятницам.

Уилл улыбнулся.  
— А ты не хочешь потом вместе поужинать?

У Люси загорелись глаза и она снова засмеялась.  
— С удовольствием! Где? 

Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам.  
— Ну, вообще-то, я… наверное, это можно назвать «шеф-повар любитель». Так что я подумал, может, я приготовил бы для тебя ужин? Ничего вычурного, но… — он замолчал, словно от неуверенности, и, как он и рассчитывал, Люси поспешила его успокоить.  
— Эй, я никогда не откажусь от бесплатного ужина. Уверена, всё будет очень вкусно!

Уилл просиял.  
— Замечательно. Слушай, бери с собой Чекова. Они с Цэфи смогут поиграть, пока мы будем есть.

На мгновение Люси выглядела недовольной этой идеей, но затем кивнула, хотя её улыбка и потускнела.

— Ага, было бы здорово! И я тогда смогу не беспокоиться, что оставляю Чекова одного.  
— Да-да, мы с Энцефалит будем рады видеть вас обоих.  
— Хорошо, — протянула Люси. — Так где ты живёшь?

— Ну-у, вообще-то, — Уилл сделал паузу, хмурясь, — это немного в стороне от дороги. Мой дом сложновато найти, если никогда там раньше не был. Может, я за тобой заеду? — он увидел, как после этих слов она заколебалась, увидел, как она задумалась. На самом деле, это не имело значения, но он предпочёл бы, чтобы ему не пришлось потом избавляться ещё и от машины. — Если тебя это смущает, конечно…  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке! Хорошо, я пришлю тебе свой адрес.  
— Отлично. Я тогда заеду за тобой в шесть?  
— Замечательно!  
* * * 

Следующую неделю Уилл занимался подготовкой. Он раздобыл табличку с другими номерными знаками, чтобы закрыть ими свои — на случай, если его машину увидят неподалёку от жилья Люси. И купил ингредиенты для ужина. Всё это время он краем глаза видел Ганнибала. Тот слегка улыбался.

 _«Ингредиенты:  
2 фунта нарезанной ломтиками говяжьей печени,  
1,5 чашки молока (или сколько понадобится),  
¼ чашки масла (для всех этапов рецепта),  
2 крупные сладкие луковицы, нарезанные кольцами,  
2 чашки универсальной муки (или сколько понадобится),  
Соль и перец по вкусу» _  
* * * 

Уилл проснулся мгновенно, не без страха. Секунду назад он плавал в своих воспоминаниях, снах, а уже в следующую открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок. Его пульс постепенно замедлился и вернулся к нормальному. Ему потребовалось какое-то мгновение, чтобы понять, что его разбудило.

Пахло какой-то готовящейся едой.

Озадаченный, Уилл сел в постели, первым делом покосившись на подножье кровати, где повадилась спать Энцефалит. Той не было. 

Сбросив одеяло, Уилл встал и двинулся на кухню.

Пройдя по коридору, он увидел стоящего к нему спиной мужчину, который переворачивал что-то на сковородке. Его идеально скроенная рубашка подчёркивала широкие плечи, а закатанные рукава демонстрировали сильные запястья. У Уилла задрожали ноги.

Это не было одним из его видений. Это не было тихим голосом в глубине его сознания. Это не было улыбкой, которую Уилл видел периферийным зрением, или понимающим взглядом, сопровождающим его попытки заставить себя встать с кровати и что-нибудь сделать. Это было настоящим. Слишком настоящим.

— Ганнибал? — еле громче шёпота позвал Уилл, и мужчина обернулся.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.

Уилл с резким выдохом сел, тяжело дыша и какое-то мгновение толком не понимая, где он. В кровати: вокруг его талии скомкалось одеяло, а в ногах лежала с любопытством на него взирающая Энцефалит. Ганнибала не было.

Поёжившись, Уилл закрыл глаза и лёг обратно.  
* * * 

— Ого, ты не шутил, когда говорил, что живёшь «немного в стороне от дороги», — прокомментировала Люси, когда они подъехали к его дому. Но в её голосе не слышалось беспокойства. 

Уилл адресовал ей улыбку.  
— Ага. Я люблю, когда вокруг тихо. 

— Я тебя не виню… здесь очень красиво, — она с задумчивым хмыканьем осмотрелась. — Но тебе, наверное, пришлось отвалить за этот дом и участок кучу денег.

Уилл уловил в её фразе скрытый вопрос.  
— Оно того стоило. Кто бы отказался немножко доплатить, чтобы получить такой пейзаж?

— Так а кем ты работаешь? — поинтересовалась Люси. Уилла удивило, что она не спросила этого раньше. Но он был осторожен и следил за тем, чтобы не рассказывать о себе слишком много, отвлекая её разными льстящими её самолюбию расспросами.  
— Раньше я работал в ФБР, — тот факт, что Уилл состоял в правоохранительных органах, должен был её успокоить. 

И действительно, Люси улыбнулась:  
— Ух ты, звучит ужасно интересно! Но ты сказал «работал»? А почему ты оттуда ушёл?

— Расследования стали слишком изматывающими. Я решил заняться чем-то попроще, — пожав плечами, Уилл припарковал машину и отстегнул ремень безопасности.  
— Могу себе… Чеков! 

Уилл вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к заднему сиденью, где сидел вышеупомянутый пёс. Бедняга явно был перепуган, и по медленно плывущему в их сторону запаху Уилл мог определить, что пудель описался.

— Фу-у, плохой пёс, плохой! Болван! Ты же знаешь, что нельзя этого делать!

От её воплей Чеков сжался, пригибая голову. Люси повернулась к Уиллу. Её лицо до сих пор было искажено от злости. 

— Боже, извини, пожалуйста! Я заплачу за чистку обивки. Фу-у, мне ужасно стыдно.

Уилл покачал головой.  
— Эй, всё в порядке. Мне стоило догадаться, что этот малыш испугается поездки в незнакомой обстановке. Не переживай.

— Я _очень_ извиняюсь.

Выбравшись из машины, Люси открыла заднюю дверь и вытащила Чекова — более резко, чем было необходимо. И с плохо скрываемым отвращением вытянула пёсика перед собой. 

Отперев входную дверь, Уилл шагнул в дом, здороваясь с подбежавшей к нему Энцефалит.  
— Здравствуй, девочка. Ты по мне скучала? — несколько минут он трепал её по ушам, но когда Люси опустила Чекова на пол, Энцефалит тут же подошла к пудельку.

— Добро пожаловать ко мне домой.  
— О. Здесь… мило.

Он не стал утруждать себя уборкой. За недели депрессии в комнатах скопился беспорядок, но осуждающий тон Люси Уилла не задел. Самым чистым помещением в доме была кухня — в основном потому, что Уилл там почти ни к чему не прикасался, пока не начал снова общаться с Люси. На столе лежали загодя выложенные мерные чашки, разделочная доска, нож и масло.

Двинувшись на кухню, Уилл вымыл руки.

— Ой, ты ещё ничего не приготовил? — спросила Люси, медленно идя за ним и окидывая всё взглядом.  
— Нет. Я подумал, может, ты мне поможешь.

Люси встала рядом с ним, прислонившись к столешнице.  
— Хорошо, это звучит интересно.

Уилл закрыл кран, а затем ударил её кулаком в лицо. Неловко отшатнувшись, Люси упала, с удивлённым стоном ударившись головой об пол. Отряхнув руку, Уилл наклонился, схватил Люси за запястья и потащил по коридору. Она оказалась на удивление лёгкой.

Дезориентированная, Люси лишь слабо пыталась вывернуться из его хватки. Наконец Уилл добрался до ванной и закрыл за ними дверь.

— Ч-что ты делаешь??

Уилл поднял её на руки и бесцеремонно бросил в ванну. Это, похоже, привело её в чувство, потому что она попыталась встать. Уилл толкнул её обратно, схватил за волосы на затылке и ударил головой об стену — один раз, а затем другой, удовлетворённо отмечая раздающийся при этом тяжёлый стук и тихие вскрики Люси.

Когда он её отпустил, Люси, дрожа, осела на дно ванной. Возле её виска текла струйка крови. Уилл секунду подождал, будет ли она двигаться, а когда она не стала, потянулся к её рубашке. Когда он потащил ткань вверх, через голову Люси, у неё из глаз потекли слёзы.

— П-пожалуйста, не надо. Тебе не нужно этого делать. Ты м-мне нравишься, правда. Пожалуйста, не делай этого. 

Уилл фыркнул. Но у него не было настроения разговаривать, поэтому он ничего не ответил, предоставив ей строить собственные догадки. Какая-то часть него чувствовала умиротворение от этих коротких актов насилия, но он не собирался их растягивать. Всхлипывая, Люси снова попыталась сопротивляться, когда Уилл добрался до её штанов. Уилл схватил её за руку, которой она пыталась его оттолкнуть, и начал отгибать указательный палец назад до тех пор, пока она не закричала.

— П-перестань!.. Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, только не делай мне больно!.. 

Уилл продолжил отгибать палец, пока кость наконец не поддалась. Люси плакала и скулила, но больше не пыталась его остановить. Раздев её догола, Уилл собрал в охапку всю её одежду.

— Если двинешься с места, я тебя убью, — сообщил он ей, чувствуя себя спокойнее, чем во многие-многие предыдущие недели. Люси подняла на него полные ужаса глаза, хотя теперь в них появилась и надежда на то, что, возможно, он её всё-таки не убьёт. 

Уилл осторожно открыл дверь ванной — благодаря скребущимся звукам с той стороны он уже знал, что собаки ждали прямо под дверью, привлечённые криками.

— Извините, ребята. Я скоро закончу.

Он забросил одежду Люси в стиральную машинку, добавил немного порошка и запустил стирку. После этого он отправился на кухню и взял там самый острый свой нож. Когда он вернулся в ванную, Люси не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. Уилл невольно задумался, как бы он поступил, если бы она попыталась убежать. Какой-то части него даже хотелось, чтобы она попыталась — просто чтобы немного усложнить ему задачу. Но Люси лишь лежала на дне ванной, покорно на него уставившись. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не увидела нож. 

— З-зачем это? Уилл? Уилл??

Уилл присел возле ванной, недовольно глядя на её живот. Он всё изучил и подготовился, но вживую всё это выглядело совсем иначе, чем на диаграммах.

— Уилл, п-пожалуйста, ч-что ты собираешься делать с этим ножом? Т-ты меня п-пугаешь!.. Мне страшно, я… Уилл, Уилл!.. _Пожалуйста_ , п-пожалуйста, выслушай меня, зачем ты это делаешь? Не… _н-не игнорируй меня_ , как ты можешь… просто… ну скажи что-то, хоть что-нибудь!

Вздохнув, Уилл снова схватил её за волосы. Когда он ударил её об стену, Люси закричала, лепеча что-то не совсем разборчивое. Впрочем, после ещё двух сильных ударов она затихла, а её голова, когда Уилл её отпустил, безвольно повисла.

Если бы он не пытался проделать всё относительно чисто, то просто перерезал бы ей горло и дело с концом. Люси тяжело дышала. Уилл слышал её всхлипывания и видел, как она сдерживалась, чтобы не кричать. Её макияж потёк, превращая её в какую-то грустную пародию на клоуна. Когда Уилл сделал надрез, она застонала.

— Н-нет, нет, нет… А-а… А-А-А-А-А! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, перестань! Мне больно… _больно_...

Уилл старался не резать слишком глубоко, чтобы не испортить мясо. В ране запузырилась кровь, хлынув наружу, когда он расширил надрез. 

Стоны Люси превратились в аханье и прерывистые вдохи. Её руки подёргивались вдоль тела. Несколько раз она их поднимала, пытаясь Уилла остановить, но после ударов по голове она была слишком слабой.  
* * *

На поиски печени у Уилла ушло больше времени, чем он ожидал, но когда ему это удалось, его губы сложились в искреннюю улыбку. Было странным снова улыбаться по-настоящему, а не притворяясь. 

— Похоже, если не о своей собаке, то хотя бы о себе ты заботилась.

Люси издала булькающий хрип.

Открыв в ванной кран, Уилл промыл печень от крови, глядя, как красная жидкость стекает в слив.

_«Аккуратно промойте ломтики печени под холодной водой и уложите в среднего размера миску. Налейте достаточно молока, чтобы покрыть печень. Отставьте миску и займитесь луком (ориентируйтесь на то, сколько у вас времени — лично я люблю вымачивать печень один или два часа). Это ОЧЕНЬ важный шаг, чтобы избавить печень от горечи._

_В большой сковороде растопите на среднем огне две столовые ложки масла. Всыпьте разделённый на кольца лук и обжаривайте в масле до мягкости. Затем выньте лук и растопите в сковороде оставшееся масло. Смешайте муку с перцем и солью, и насыпьте в блюдце или на тарелку. Слейте с печени молоко и обваляйте ломтики печени в мучной смеси._

_Когда масло расплавится, прибавьте огонь до средне-сильного и выложьте запанированную печень на сковороду. Готовьте до приятной коричневой корочки снизу. Переверните и обжарьте другую сторону до подрумянивания. Добавьте лук и убавьте огонь до среднего. Готовьте ещё немного — по вкусу. Наша семья любит, чтобы печень оставалась чуть розовой при разрезе. Приятного аппетита!»_

Уилл ещё раз перечитал найденный рецепт, аккуратно выкладывая ломтики печени на сковородку. Звук, с которым мясо зашипело, показался ему успокаивающим.

Он сервировал свой ужин с бокалом самого дорогого вина, которое только смог найти, и сперва поднёс бокал к носу, чтобы вдохнуть сладкий аромат. Когда Уилл сделал глоток вина, у него защипало в глазах.

Он откусил первый кусочек печени, а потом отложил вилку и заплакал.  
* * *

 _— Ганнибал?  
— Здравствуй, Уилл._

Уилл открыл было глаза, но тут же снова закрыл. Этот сон он ненавидел больше всего. Ненавидел то, как он его обнадёживал.

Слёзы просто не прекращались с того самого момента за ужином из печени Люси. Теперь, когда Уилл преодолел стену, заставлявшую его глаза оставаться сухими, он никак не мог обрести покой. 

Он потёр лицо ладонью и сделал глубокий вдох. 

Когда у него получилось немного успокоиться, он сел и свистнул, чтобы привлечь внимание собак. Энцефалит с Чековым дружно подняли головы. Встав, Уилл позвал их слезть с кровати.

Теперь можно было уже не надеяться отучить их там валяться.

Чеков вёл себя сдержанно и выказывал классические признаки жертвы жестокого обращения. Но Уилл был терпелив, и время, уходившее у него на то, чтобы заработать доверие пёсика, помогало ему отвлечься от мыслей о других вещах.

Прошла всего неделя, но он до сих пор ничего не слышал об исчезновении Люси. По какой-то непонятной причине он особенно не беспокоился, что его могут найти. Он всё проделал осторожно и ни у кого не было причин его подозревать.

Его удивило, сколько всего он впоследствии _не_ чувствовал. Никакого раскаяния или сожаления. Только всё то же лёгкое удовлетворение и небольшую досаду из-за того, что не смог её _преобразить и показать_. Но зато у него снова была полная морозилка. 

Одевшись, он повёл Энцефалит и Чекова на длинную прогулку (как вошло у них в привычку). По возвращению их ждал совместный завтрак, потом Уилл собирался попробовать немного поработать, может, выбрался бы в магазин купить пару вещей и взять напрокат какой-то фильм, после чего вернулся бы домой, чтобы начать готовить ужин.

Он не знал, когда снова позволит себе поохотиться. Но в этом была определённая прелесть — в ожидании. В гадании, когда кто-нибудь заметит.

На улице было солнечно и ясно, поэтому, несмотря на прохладу, Уилл решил, что обойдётся только свитером.

— Хорошая сегодня погода, — сказал он вслух, и собаки радостно понеслись вперёд. Они успели крепко сдружиться. При взгляде на них у Уилла слегка приподнялись уголки губ.

Этого было достаточно. Должно было быть.  
* * *

Они не слишком далеко отошли, когда Уилл заметил нечто странное. Припаркованную между деревьев машину. Вчера её тут не было, в этом он не сомневался. И не было совершенно никаких причин здесь останавливаться, разве что у кого-то закончилось топливо.

Сделав крюк, Уилл подбежал к машине поближе и нахмурился, обдумывая возможные варианты.

Быстрый взгляд внутрь показал, что в машине никого не было. Как не было и совершенно никаких признаков того, что кто-то находился в ней раньше. Помрачнев, Уилл выпрямился.

Он подозвал свистом Энцефалит (а вместе с ней и Чекова, который всюду увязывался хвостиком).

— Вперёд, ребята. Сегодня мы пойдём домой пораньше.

Единственным мало-мальски интересным объектом в округе был его дом. 

Уилл рысцой побежал к дому, мысленно прикидывая, насколько близко от входной двери лежали предметы, которые лучше всего подходили в качестве оружия.

Когда они добрались до дома, он сперва заглянул в окна, чувствуя себя параноиком, но желая убедиться, что внутри никого нет.

Первое окно никого не выявило. Проверка второго оказалась чуть более плодотворной. Поначалу Уилл ошарашенно уставился внутрь, а затем отшатнулся, споткнувшись об Энцефалит и упав на землю. Несколько долгих секунд он там и оставался, после чего вскочил и помчался ко входной двери. 

Бесцеремонно её распахнув, Уилл понёсся на кухню. Там как ни в чём не бывало стоял Ганнибал Лектер с небрежно закатанными рукавами и жарил панкейки. При виде Уилла он с лёгким удивлением поднял голову, но затем просто улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Уилл.

Это было слишком настоящим. Мотая головой, Уилл рухнул на колени.

— Нет... — он ведь не спал. Это не было одной из его иллюзий, но _он же не спал_. Он проснулся, он бодрствовал и полностью осознавал происходящее. У него перед глазами всё поплыло, сердце гулко загрохотало в груди, а голова закружилась. — Нет, я же... Я проснулся. Я не сплю. Нет…

— Уилл.

Уилл не поднимал головы, надеясь, что этот плод его воображения исчезнет. Но тот не исчез, наоборот, Уилл услышал, что он приблизился. Затем увидел, как он опустился на колени. А затем Уилл его _почувствовал_. Уилл почувствовал, как ладонь этого фальшивого Ганнибала легла к нему на плечо, и это совершенно не походило на его сны или мысленные сцены. Эта ладонь была тёплой и тяжёлой, и у Уилла перехватило дыхание.

— Уилл, мне очень жаль, что я не мог связаться с тобой раньше, — другая ладонь опустилась на второе плечо, и Ганнибал мягко сжал Уилла за плечи. — Уилл. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал. Глубоко, всей грудью. Вдох — выдох. Вот так.

Едва отдавая себе отчёт в собственных действиях, Уилл послушно выполнял эти команды, продолжая широко распахнутыми глазами смотреть в пол. Собаки с любопытством начали обнюхивать Ганнибала. «Предатели», — подумал Уилл, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Уилл. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Не злись на меня. Я должен был сделать всё, чтобы в ФБР поверили, что я мёртв. 

— Это не по-настоящему, — сказал себе Уилл, пытаясь вбить эту мысль в свой мозг. Это происходило не по-настоящему. — Проснись. Проснись, — это же не мог снова быть энцефалит, правда? Уилл не замечал никакой потери времени… никаких галлюцинаций — ну, кроме обычных. Мда-а уж, он действительно был псих на всю голову.

Уилл вдруг почувствовал ладонь у себя на лице. Ганнибал приподнял пальцами его подбородок, и он не смог заставить себя вывернуться. Ему пришлось на Ганнибала посмотреть.

Тот выглядел другим. Уилл ожидал увидеть Ганнибала, которого видел в БГБДДП, или Ганнибала из прежних времён, но этот отличался от них обоих. Слегка загоревший. С чуть более длинными волосами, чем Уилл у него когда-либо видел, причём они не были приглажены назад. И его одежда — в дворце памяти Уилла такой не было. Светло-голубая рубашка и жилет гораздо более тёмного оттенка того же цвета, увитый бледно-жёлтыми узорами. Под взглядом Уилла губы Ганнибала сложились в улыбку.

— Уилл. 

— Это… это и впрямь ты? 

Ганнибал провёл по его щеке большим пальцем, и Уилл понял, что плачет. Но его этот факт даже не заботил. Только не тогда, когда Ганнибал стоял прямо перед ним, живой, дышащий. Живой. Ганнибал был жив. Уиллу это не снилось.

— Я. Принести тебе воды? 

Уилл уставился на него.

— И это всё? Ты исчезаешь на целые месяцы — и это всё? Я думал, что ты умер, Ганнибал! — злость испарилась из его голоса сразу же, как только он это произнёс, и Уилл, вздохнув, уткнулся лбом Ганнибалу в плечо. Тот его обнял. От него пахло чем-то лёгким и свежим. Уилл вздрогнул, и у него округлились глаза, когда он понял, что они друг друга касались. Он _касался_ Ганнибала, он мог чувствовать тепло его тела и его дыхание. Уилл тут же обнял Ганнибала в ответ, не желая упускать ни единого момента теперь, когда он убедился, что всё это происходило по-настоящему.

А если нет — он не хотел этого знать.

— Всё, что я сделал, было необходимым, — после паузы мягко сказал Ганнибал. Уилл чувствовал шевеление его губ возле своей макушки. — Было истинной агонией позволить тебе поверить, что я умер, но это было необходимо, Уилл. 

Уилл сделал дрожащий выдох, не желая так быстро прощать, но находя это чертовски сложной задачей, учитывая, что возвращение Ганнибала было для него самым лучшим подарком, о котором он только мог мечтать.

— А Чийо знала?

— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал, и у Уилла слегка ослабло ощущение стянутости в груди. — Никто не знал, кроме агента, которая помогла мне с моими планами.  
— Агент?  
— Клариса Старлинг.

Уилл смутно припомнил это имя. 

— А ты уверен, что она тебя не предаст?  
— Я готов поставить на это свою жизнь. 

Уилл сморщил нос, а потом расхохотался. Он хохотал и трясся, и крепко сжимал Ганнибала в объятиях, потому что боялся, что тот исчезнет, если его отпустить. Затем Ганнибал тоже засмеялся, и это был самый прекрасный звук, который Уилл когда-либо слышал. Ганнибалов смех — не по телефону или в воспоминаниях. Настоящий, раздающийся совсем рядом, колышущий Уиллу волосы потоками воздуха. Хохот Уилла снова перешёл в слёзы, и Ганнибала, похоже, полностью устраивало обнимать его до тех пор, пока всё не закончится. Они оба сидели на полу, словно дети, в то время как собаки разбрелись по дому, устав от того, что их игнорировали. 

Через некоторое время Уилл наконец перестал трястись. Заставив себя отодвинуться, он зашарил взглядом по лицу Ганнибала.

— К сожалению, Уилл, боюсь, что мне придётся начать готовить завтрак заново.

Уилл фыркнул, вытирая щёки ладонью.

— Мне снился про это сон. Будто я проснулся и вышел из комнаты, а ты стоял у меня на кухне и готовил завтрак, словно всегда здесь жил. 

Ганнибал выглядел довольным.  
— Значит, я превратил твои сны в реальность.

Уилл попытался сдержаться, но всё равно слегка улыбнулся.

— Ты…  
— Я?  
— Я так по тебе скучал.

Глаза Ганнибала приобрели мягкое выражение. На мгновение он наклонился ещё ближе, но затем встал и протянул Уиллу руку.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал. Ну, идём. Расскажешь мне свои новости, пока я закончу завтрак? 

Уилл уставился на его ладонь: на ладонь, которую он так часто видел в своих снах, за которую ему так хотелось взяться. Осторожно сомкнув вокруг неё пальцы, Уилл смотрел на их соединённые руки в течение всего времени, пока вставал.

— Я позволил себе взять из твоих запасов немного мяса, чтобы сделать сосиски, — сообщил Ганнибал, заходя обратно на кухню. Когда он забрал руку, Уилл почувствовал болезненный укол потери.  
— Я не возражаю.  
— И я не смог не заметить обилия субпродуктов. Не ожидал от тебя.

Уилл поднял голову, оценив знающий взгляд Ганнибала и прозвучавший в его голосе вопрос. И пожал плечами, чуть улыбнувшись.  
— Я решил попробовать рыбалку немного другого рода.

Не знай Уилл Ганнибала так досконально, он мог бы пропустить его еле заметную реакцию на свои слова, хоть Ганнибал и начал как ни в чём не бывало жарить новые панкейки. Прошло столько времени, но их связь ни капли не ослабла — она ощущалась всё такой же яркой и свежей.

— О? И что ты поймал? 

Подойдя к столешнице, Уилл встал рядом с Ганнибалом, наблюдая за тем, как тот работал. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох, пробежался взглядом по его кистям и запястьям. У Ганнибала был здоровый вид: кажется, он слегка похудел или, может, набрал немного мышц, хотя это было малозаметным изменением.

— Её звали Люси.

Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову. Уилл дал ему немного помучиться ожиданием, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я встретил её в парке для собак. Она жестоко обращалась со своим псом. Чеков — вон тот — раньше принадлежал ей, — Уилл махнул рукой в сторону пуделя, свернувшегося калачиком в собачьей корзинке, в которой он предпочитал лежать в течение дня (но не ночи, разумеется — это было бы непрактичным). 

У Ганнибала слегка приподнялись уголки губ.  
— Значит, вот это — дорогая Энцефалит. 

Уилл тихонько засмеялся, припомнив их первый разговор о ней.  
— Ага. Они оба довольно тихие, если сравнивать с другими моими собаками.

Это казалось нереальным. Меньше получаса назад он считал Ганнибал мёртвым, а теперь они беседовали о его собаках. Уиллу казалось, что он должен был сказать что-то ещё, что-то, что он обязан был Ганнибалу сообщить. Что-то, о чём он жалел, что не сказал этого раньше...

— Я тебя люблю! — намного громче необходимого выпалил он, и тут же ошеломлённо распахнул глаза. 

Ганнибал застыл. Запоздало сообразив что сказал, Уилл мысленно ужаснулся тому, что попросту выкрикнул своё признание во время разговора о Чекове и Энцефалит. Наверное, существовали гораздо лучшие способы это сделать. Не то чтобы Уилл мог придумать хоть один. Боги, такие вещи просто не были его сильной стороной.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза, и Уилл заметил, как у него по щеке скатилась капелька влаги.

— Ты что, плачешь?

Ганнибал наконец повернулся к нему, и Уилл не знал, веселиться ему, или прийти в ещё больший ужас, или чувствовать невыразимую нежность.

— Ганнибал…  
— Прошу прощения, я не ожидал, что обычные слова столь сильно на меня повлияют, — Ганнибал не стал вытирать лицо, и Уиллу остро захотелось сделать это за него. Но он не стал — его руки продолжали нервно подрагивать вдоль туловища.

— Но ты же и так это уже знал… правда?

Ганнибал смерил его красноречивым взглядом, и на секунду Уиллу пришлось отвести глаза. Впрочем, он тут же возобновил их зрительный контакт, всё ещё немного опасаясь, что Ганнибал исчезнет, если он отвернётся.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Уилл.

Все панкейки в итоге подгорели, но это был самый лучший завтрак за всю жизнь Уилла.  
* * * 

Тем же вечером после ужина они сидели на крыльце (ну, то есть Уилл сидел, а Ганнибал стоял рядом; наверное, чтобы не запачкать свои брюки) с бокалами вина. Когда Ганнибал закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ароматом вина, Уилл подумал, что рискует снова начать плакать.

— Можешь подождать до завтра с тем, чтобы упаковать вещи, — почти рассеянно сообщил Ганнибал, глядя на опускающееся за деревья солнце.

Уиллу потребовалось какое-то мгновение, чтобы обработать его слова.  
— Упаковать вещи?

— Да, — подтвердил Ганнибал, делая глоток вина. — Я приготовил для нас место, — он вдруг замолчал и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Уиллу в глаза. Уилл впервые сообразил, что он на Ганнибала глазел (причём делал это весь день). Ну, по крайней мере, Ганнибал, похоже, не возражал. — Ты же ко мне присоединишься, когда я отсюда уеду? 

Уилл еле удержался от смеха.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что тебе нужно об этом спрашивать?  
— Нет. Наверное, не нужно.  
— А что насчёт Цэфи с Чековым?  
— Я готовился к заметно большему количеству собак. Две будут простой задачей.

Уилл улыбнулся. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, и Уилл наконец счёл безопасным отвести взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на закат. Поднеся бокал к губам, он прикрыл глаза.

— Уилл. Если бы ты выяснил, — заговорил Ганнибал, снова переключая его внимание на себя, — что Люси всё-таки не была жестокой хозяйкой. Ты бы пожалел о своих действиях?

Уилл задумался. Впрочем, он знал, что рано или поздно этот вопрос прозвучал бы, так что ему не пришлось слишком долго размышлять над ответом. 

— Нет, — он хотел это сделать. Он этим наслаждался. Когда он ударил Люси, то совершенно не думал о том, как она обижала Чекова. Только о том, каково будет, когда его кулак соприкоснётся с её лицом. 

Ганнибал ничего не ответил, но Уилл видел, что он доволен.

— У тебя тут есть гостевая спальня, — заметил Ганнибал, когда они вернулись обратно в дом.

Уилл заколебался с ответом.  
— Есть.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Тогда я заночую там. Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

— Спокойной ночи, — глядя ему вслед, Уилл не мог избавиться от чувства, что упустил очередную возможность.  
* * * 

Уилл проснулся мгновенно, не без страха. Секунду назад он чувствовал приятное тепло, а уже в следующую открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок своего уже скоро «бывшего» дома. У него на лице постепенно появилась улыбка. Он сразу понял, что его разбудило.

Практически выпрыгнув из кровати, Уилл рассмеялся над самим собой, делая глубокие вдохи и медленные выдохи.

Ему всё это действительно не приснилось.

Ганнибал был жив.

Ганнибал был жив и стоял сейчас у Уилла на кухне, готовя им обоим завтрак. А немного позже Уилл упакует вещи, и Ганнибал увезёт его куда-то, где их никто не найдёт. Было абсурдно надеяться на подобного рода «и жили они долго и счастливо», но Уилл всё равно надеялся. 

Уилл чувствовал себя легко, легче, чем когда-либо помнил. Возможно, они действительно были главными героями какого-то нелепого романа, викторианского или какого угодно другого. Им это вполне подходило. 

Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что в их романе будет гораздо больше крови.

Уилл вышел из спальни и побрёл на кухню, где обнаружил выжидающих Энцефалит и Чекова. Рассеянно опустив руку, Ганнибал скормив сперва первой, а затем второму какое-то мясо, так что Уилл не мог винить собак за то, что они столпились вокруг Ганнибала. У Уилла немного защемило сердце, а на лице появилась тёплая улыбка.

Он подошёл ближе, и Ганнибал обернулся.  
— Доброе утро, Уилл.

Уилл улыбнулся шире и поцеловал его в уголок рта.  
— Утро.

Раздался стук чего-то упавшего. Моргнув, Уилл шагнул назад, косясь на оброненную Ганнибалом лопаточку, которую собаки тут же поспешили облизать дочиста. 

— Э-э… я… — он снова перевёл взгляд на Ганнибала, который, приподняв брови, смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Кажется, Уилл ещё никогда не видел его настолько застигнутым врасплох. И это его выражение лица не исчезало, не сменялось самодовольной улыбкой или привычным безразличием. Время словно замерло, пока они смотрели друг на друга.

Уилл сглотнул, и Ганнибал разорвал их зрительный контакт, опустив взгляд на его губы. У Уилла в животе вспыхнуло тепло, и он пересёк разделяющее их расстояние, чтобы поцеловать Ганнибала с жадностью, удивившей его самого. Ганнибал попятился, так что Уилл приобнял его за спину, чтобы подтащить поближе, а затем всосал его нижнюю губу и укусил, больно. Чеков залаял.

А потом Уилл почувствовал на себе ладони Ганнибала. Одна легла к нему на загривок, чтобы быстро опуститься между лопаток, а вторая сначала скользнула в волосы, а потом сместилась на талию, как будто Ганнибал не мог определиться, что трогать. Ганнибалов язык попросил его впустить, так что Уилл тут же приоткрыл губы, застонав, когда тот скользнул внутрь. У Ганнибала был привкус зубной пасты. Какой-то частичке Уилла отчаянно хотелось почувствовать нажим его зубов. Ударившись спиной о край столешницы, Уилл распахнул затуманенные глаза. Ганнибал целовал его так, словно в его губах крылся ответ на вопрос о смысле жизни, и Уилл отвечал ему с не меньшим отчаянием, комкая его рубашку с такой силой, что подозревал, что потом его отчитают за помятую ткань. Тяжело дыша, Уилл отстранился глотнуть воздуха, и рот Ганнибала переместился на его шею. Их тела находились так близко, что Уиллу пришлось выгнуться назад. Край столешницы продолжал больно впиваться ему в спину, но ему было на это совершенно наплевать. 

Когда Ганнибал присосался к его шее, а затем укусил, пытаясь каким-то образом оказаться ещё ближе, Уилл издал весьма недостойный звук и подёргал его сзади за рубашку. Ганнибал отодвинулся, и Уилл взгромоздился на столешницу, тут же снова потянув Ганнибала к себе. 

Они снова слились в поцелуе, приспосабливаясь к новому углу, из-за которого Уилл теперь сделался выше. Тяжело сопя, Уилл атаковал рот Ганнибала, скользя языком по краям его зубов. Ладони Ганнибала обосновались у него на пояснице, притягивая его ещё крепче.

Ещё, ещё крепче — и когда Уилл прижался пахом к животу Ганнибала, то вдруг сообразил, что однозначно и болезненно возбуждён. Эта поза заставила его раздвинуть ноги, так что он сжал коленями бока Ганнибала, дрожа от прикосновений этих сильных ловких рук, блуждающих по его спине и бёдрам.

Уилл неосознанно качнул бёдрами вперёд, теснее прижимаясь к непоколебимой стене, которой являлся Ганнибал, и получившиеся фрикции заставили его застонать. Он повторил своё движение, и у него поджались пальцы на ногах, а член запульсировал.

И тут Ганнибал отстранился.

Уилл обвил его ногами за талию, привлекая обратно, зарываясь лицом в его шею и тяжело дыша. Затем снова в него толкнулся, закусив губу от пронзившей его вспышки удовольствия.

— Уилл, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и его голос звучал так, словно он совсем утратил над собой контроль.

Уилл проглотил новый стон, почти не сомневаясь, что сможет кончить уже только от этого.

Ганнибал протянул руки к его ступням, и Уилла прошила дрожь.

— Уилл, отпусти меня.  
— Боги, я пытаюсь, — ахнул Уилл, и услышал, как у Ганнибала замерло дыхание.

Ганнибал положил ладонь ему на спину, подцепив пальцем край рубашки и слегка задев кожу, но Уилл выгнулся так, словно получил электрический разряд, широко распахнув глаза от ощущения подступающего оргазма. Он не припоминал за собой такой чувствительности.

— Ох чёрт.

Ганнибал вывернулся из его хватки, и Уилла слишком плохо слушались мышцы, чтобы притянуть его обратно, так что он лишь тяжело задышал, вцепляясь в край столешницы.

Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Ганнибала и тут же сглотнул от выражения его глаз. Рубашка Ганнибала была измятой, губы — красными и припухшими от поцелуев. И у него тоже стоял. Уилл никогда раньше Ганнибала таким не видел (разве что в своих фантазиях), так что теперь только и мог, что глазеть на него, приоткрыв рот и пульсируя от желания.

— Ганнибал, — выдавил он, и это прозвучало чертовски похоже на всхлип.

Отвернувшись, Ганнибал подошёл к плите и выключил газ. 

— Я бы предпочёл не сжигать твой дом дотла, — он явно старался, чтобы его голос звучал собранно, но у него не совсем получалось.

Сглотнув, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и слез со столешницы.  
— Извини.

— Если не ошибаюсь, у тебя есть спальня, в которой мы могли бы продолжить в более комфортабельных услови…

Уилл схватил Ганнибала за запястье прежде, чем тот успел договорить, и потащил обратно туда, откуда только что пришёл. И захлопнул за ними дверь, заметив приближающихся собак.

Ганнибал выглядел позабавленным. Прижав его к двери, Уилл сцеловал улыбку с его лица. Затем скользнул ладонями к его брюкам, выругавшись, когда нащупал ремень.

— Уилл, вон там, совсем рядом, стоит вполне хорошая кровать… 

Уилл снова его поцеловал, решив, что вообще-то ему не обязательно видеть ремень, чтобы расстегнуть. Ему понадобилось несколько попыток, но в итоге ему это удалось. К тому времени, как он закончил, ладони Ганнибала уже шарили по его телу. Бросив ремень на пол, Уилл переключился на пуговицу, но остановился, услышав тихий звук. 

Этот звук издал Ганнибал. Уиллу вдруг отчаянно захотелось услышать его ещё раз, но громче и дольше, ему захотелось заставить Ганнибала кричать, захотелось снести к чертям этот тщательный самоконтроль, которым Ганнибал так славился.

Вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу, он погладил эрекцию Ганнибала прямо сквозь брюки и почувствовал, как того прошила дрожь. Ганнибал накрыл его губы своими, а когда Уилл начал сжимать и массировать его член, полностью отстранился и откинул голову, прижимаясь к двери.

Уилл распахнул глаза, чтобы видеть его лицо, и тут же прикипел взглядом к пустоте его открытого рта.

Он столько об этом мгновении фантазировал, что едва ли помнил, что это был его первый раз с мужчиной. Единственное, на чём он мог сосредоточиться — перед ним стоял _Ганнибал_.

— М-м-мф… Уилл, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и Уилл ринулся снова его поцеловать, снова попробовать его губы на вкус. Ему нужно было больше. Ему нужен был контакт с кожей.

Отодвинувшись, он стащил с себя рубашку, уже скучая по теплу Ганнибалового тела. Позволив рубашке упасть на пол, Уилл снова посмотрел на Ганнибала, и опять застыл под его взглядом.

Боги, он был прекрасен.

Глаза Ганнибала метнулись вниз, и в следующую секунду он опустился на колени. У Уилла перехватило дыхание, а мышцы бёдер напряглись, когда он представил себе, что тот мог сделать из такого положения _этим ртом_. А потом Ганнибал поднял с пола его рубашку и принялся аккуратно её складывать.

Уилл ошарашенно уставился на него, затем закрыл лицо ладонью и расхохотался.

— Тебе стоит получше обращаться со своей одеждой, Уилл, — сообщил Ганнибал, всё ещё тяжело дыша. — И с моей тоже. 

Подняв с пола ремень, Ганнибал встал и понёс одежду к маленькому стулу в углу спальни. Уилл смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя невероятное, глупое умиление. Пройдя к кровати, Уилл снял носки, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал старательно расстегнул, а затем отработанными движениями сложил свой жилет, после чего проделал то же самое со своей рубашкой. Правда, стоило признать, что Уилла больше интересовала открывающаяся его взгляду кожа, чем одежда. Почему-то он не ожидал, что у Ганнибала окажется волосатая грудь.

— Твои носки, — потребовал Ганнибал, и Уилл бросил их в его направлении. Ганнибал без труда их поймал. — Твои боксёры. 

Сглотнув, Уилл встал и стащил с себя трусы. Произошедшая интерлюдия ничуть не убавила его возбуждения, так что его член гордо вскинулся к животу, как только оказался освобождённым от ткани. Уилл швырнул свои боксёры, и Ганнибал поймал их не глядя. После чего сложил и добавил к стопке одежды.

Улёгшись на кровать, Уилл закусил губу в нетерпеливом ожидании, пока Ганнибал к нему присоединится.

Тот снял брюки — и, разумеется, у него оказалось шёлковое нижнее бельё. Уилл даже не пытался не таращиться, когда соскользнуло и оно. Он часто видел Ганнибала в своих снах и фантазировал, как тот может выглядеть, но всё это безнадёжно меркло по сравнению с реальностью.

Ганнибал был возбуждён не слабее Уилла — и тем не менее, каким-то образом мог стоять там и спокойно складывать их одежду в аккуратную стопочку, устроив на самый верх носки.

Когда Ганнибал нагнулся снять собственные носки, взгляд Уилла спустился на его зад, и ему пришлось сжать основание члена, тяжело дыша от новой волны жара.

А потом Ганнибал наконец-то подошёл к кровати. Его глаза изучили Уилла, который полулежал и поглаживал свой член, и Уилл дёрнул бёдрами.

— Чёрт подери, Ганнибал, я не такой терпеливый, как ты.

Почти улыбнувшись, Ганнибал плавно опустился на колени и заскользил ладонями по бёдрам Уилла. Те снова непроизвольно вскинулись вверх, а ступни на секунду оторвались от кровати. 

Уилл задышал ещё чаще.  
— Охереть.

— Не нужно быть таким вульгарным. 

Прежде чем Уилл успел засмеяться, Ганнибал подался вперёд, и Уилл почувствовал на себе его дыхание, отчего у него самого из лёгких исчез весь воздух. А потом язык Ганнибала горячим широким мазком прошёлся по его головке, и Уилл застонал, убирая руку, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ ко всему своему телу. Ганнибал повторил своё движение, и у Уилла отказали локти, вынудив его полностью плюхнуться на кровать. Сперва он уставился в потолок, а потом зажмурился и закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Боже мой! О боже мой… а-а-ах…

Он был так близко. Уже сейчас. У него напряглись бёдра, и Ганнибал успокаивающе их погладил, хотя результат получился каким угодно, только не успокаивающим.

Рот Ганнибала, его рот, _этот рот_ накрыл головку, и Уилл глухо застонал, заскребя пальцами в попытке схватиться за одеяло. И опять застонал, потому что губы Ганнибала замерли сразу за головкой. Член Уилла отчаянно запульсировал, а бёдра вскинулись в попытке заставить Ганнибала взять его в рот глубже. Но Ганнибал так и не продвинулся вперёд, зато начал _сосать_ — и до Уилла вдруг дошло, что он воплощал в жизнь единственную фантазию, которой Уилл с ним за всё это время поделился.

Уилл почувствовал себя ужасно влюблённым и ужасно возбуждённым одновременно. У него напрягся живот, приоткрылся рот и поджались пальцы на ногах.

— Ган… Га-ан-н… чёрт, Ганнибал, я сейчас… тебе лучше… а-а-х-х, с-стоп, я сейчас кончу. С-стоп, подожди. 

Ганнибал послушался, но Уилл невольно заскулил, прерывисто дыша, когда надвигающийся оргазм отступил. 

Сев, он обнаружил Ганнибала облизывающим губы, и чуть было не сорвался снова.

— Я тебя хочу, Ганнибал. Всего тебя целиком. Ты себе даже не представляешь, как сильно. 

Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как у Уилла возникало желание хотя бы помастурбировать, а теперь Ганнибал был _здесь_ , и прикасался к нему, отсасывал ему… Уилл знал, что долго не продержится, но он _хотел_. 

Ганнибал задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Должен признаться, я иначе представлял себе консуммацию нашей любви в самый первый раз. Но я никогда не смогу тебе отказать, Уилл, — поднявшись, он заполз на кровать, и Уилл опрокинул его на спину, на какое-то мгновение радуясь уже одной только возможности смотреть ему в лицо.  
— А как ты себе это представлял?

Взгляд Ганнибала затуманился, словно он искал нужное воспоминание.  
— Там были свечи.

Фыркнув, Уилл наклонился его поцеловать. Когда он отодвинулся, грудь Ганнибала тяжело вздымалась.

— Как ты хочешь продолжить, Уилл?  
— Я… — Уилл не знал. Ганнибал, похоже, это сообразил, потому что он тоже сел, легко вздохнув.  
— Я бы хотел медленно тебя подготовить, Уилл, продемонстрировать тебе удовольствия секса с мужчиной, заставить тебя кричать… Но, боюсь, сейчас у меня не хватит терпения, необходимого, чтобы не причинить тебе боль. Но у меня есть нужный опыт, чтобы принять тебя. 

От его слов у Уилла потеплело внутри, и он, сглотнув, сделал дрожащий выдох.  
— В следующий раз, значит.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза, принимая его обещание.  
— В следующий раз. У тебя есть какой-то лубрикант?

Встав, Уилл достал из тумбочки маленькую бутылочку, до сих пор сравнительно полную.

— Предпочтёшь, чтобы я растянул себя сам или ты хочешь сделать это лично? Я растягивал себя вчера вечером, во время душа, так что это не должно занять много времени.

Уилла прошила дрожь.  
— Ты думал обо мне? 

— О ком же ещё? 

Какое-то мгновение Уилл мысленно оплакивал потерянную возможность, которую действительно упустил, а потом придвинулся ближе к Ганнибалу.  
— Я хочу сделать это сам.

— Что ж, хорошо, — Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся. И лёг на спину, подняв колени. Уилл лишь надеялся, что продержится достаточно долго, чтобы он успел получить хоть какие-то приятные ощущения.  
— Так нормально?  
— Да, да. 

Уилл подполз ещё ближе, открывая бутылочку с лубрикантом. У него тряслись руки.

— Уилл. Ты нервничаешь?  
— Эм-м, немного. Больше от возбуждения.

Ганнибал улыбнулся шире, и посмотрел на него с таким обожанием, что Уилл не смог не наклониться и не поцеловать его ещё раз. Пылко.

— Уилл, — выдохнул Ганнибал, когда он отстранился. — Я терпеливый человек, но не настолько терпеливый. Начинай, пожалуйста.

Уилл издал тихий смешок, но не замедлил послушаться. Опустив ладонь, он не удержался от соблазна и по пути к анусу взял член Ганнибала в руку и быстро погладил. Ганнибал приподнял бёдра ему навстречу и сделал вдох... Уиллу пришлось зажмуриться, дожидаясь, пока пройдёт сотрясающая его дрожь.

Прижав ко входу Ганнибала палец и мягко им массируя, Уилл снова взглянул Ганнибалу в лицо. Там не было ни малейших следов беспокойства или какого-либо напряжения, и Уилл (не впервые) позавидовал его выдержке. Втянув воздух, он погрузил палец внутрь.

Ганнибал был совершенно расслаблен. Уилл гадал, нужно ли ему начинать искать простату прямо сейчас, или немного выждать — ему стоило просмотреть побольше порно, чтобы подготовиться к этому моменту. Когда он пытался смотреть гей-порно, оно его особенно не заводило, но с другой стороны, гетеро-порно его тоже не заводило, так что, наверное, ему не стоило удивляться.

Прикусив губу, Уилл скользнул пальцем глубже и начал двигать им туда и обратно, продолжая следить за лицом Ганнибала.

— Эм-м, так нормально?  
— У тебя отлично получается, Уилл. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Уилл кивнул, делая глубокий выдох. Затем он осторожно добавил к первому пальцу ещё один. Теперь дело пошло туже, но Ганнибал даже глазом не моргнул. 

— Подвигай пальцами, делая ножницеобразные движения. Тебе нужно убедиться, что я буду для тебя готов.

Уилл последовал этому указанию, отстранённо гадая, как в исполнении Ганнибала прозвучало бы слово «член».

— Хорошо. Теперь… — Ганнибал вдруг замолчал, и Уилл замер, беспокоясь, что сделал что-то не так. По выражению лица Ганнибала, впрочем, стало очевидно, что Уилл, наоборот, сделал что-то _так_. 

Ганнибал закрыл глаза, а его рот распахнулся в слабом «О». Мышцы его лица полностью расслабились. Завороженно на него уставившись, Уилл снова пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь повторить своё движение, вызвавшее такую реакцию. У него получилось, и Ганнибал приоткрыл рот сильнее, издав тихий звук, который заставил Уилла отчаянно желать услышать больше.

Согнув пальцы, он продолжил массировать маленькую точку, на которую случайно наткнулся, отмечая, как Ганнибал начал медленно рассыпаться на части, даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать, позволяя себе полностью потеряться в предоставляемом Уиллом удовольствии.

Наклонившись, Уилл поцеловал его в острую скулу.  
— Я тебя люблю, — пробормотал он. 

Веки Ганнибала распахнулись, и в его тёмном взгляде начала собираться влага.

У Уилла дрогнули губы.  
— Ты будешь плакать каждый раз, когда я это говорю?

— Есть такая вероятность, — после паузы ответил Ганнибал. Затем он переместил ладони с одеяла к Уиллу на бока, вызвав у того волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника. — Уилл. Пожалуйста, добавь ещё один палец.

Уилл послушался, чувствуя в желудке тугие кольца предвкушения. Его собственный член прижимался к животу, требуя внимания, а тело напряглось от усилий сдерживаться и не начать себя ласкать. Он еле успел толкнуться в Ганнибала тремя пальцами, как тот подвинулся, хмуря брови.

— Уилл, достаточно.  
— Ты у…  
— Да. У тебя есть презервативы?

Уилл заторопился найти хоть один, вдруг в полной мере осознав, что он вот-вот трахнет Ганнибала. И, святые угодники, он не собирался такой мелочи, как отсутствие презервативов, позволить этому помешать. Чёрт, да Уилл готов был поехать за презервативами в магазин прямо сейчас, если понадобится.

К счастью, ему удалось найти презерватив (Уилл практически не сомневался, что получил его вместе с почтой в качестве какой-то промо-акции), и он вернулся обратно в спальню, надевая его в рекордно короткое время.

— Смажь себя, — проинструктировал Ганнибал, по-прежнему лёжа с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Уилл, не мешкая, тут же вылил себе на пальцы ещё лубриканта и потянулся к своей изныващей эрекции.

Он погладил себя по всей длине, застонав от удовольствия от этого прикосновения после того, как столько сдерживался. И, не удержавшись, повторил своё движение. Ему потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы, тяжело дыша, прекратить, напомнив себе, что его ждали гораздо более приятные вещи.

Ему предстояло трахнуть Ганнибала. Охренеть.

Уилл подполз к Ганнибалу, и у него перехватило дыхание от вида этого человека, которого он любил, смотревшего на него так, словно Уилл был единственным, кто имел значение во всём мире. Придвинувшись, Уилл снова его поцеловал и, дрожа, пристроил член возле его входа.

Ганнибал накрыл его щёку ладонью.  
— Займись со мной любовью, — пробормотал он, и Уилл, не выдержав, засмеялся.  
— Ты просто ужасно приторный.  
— Нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы признать, что тебе нравится приторность.

Улыбнувшись, Уилл опять встретился с ним взглядом и тихо вздохнул.  
— Сейчас я займусь с тобой любовью.

— Это хорошо, а то я уже начал уставать ждать.

Уилл снова рассмеялся. Но ему трудно было продолжать улыбаться, когда он начал погружаться в жар Ганнибалового тела, до сих пор такого тесного, что Уилл едва мог дышать. Он уткнулся лицом Ганнибалу в шею, и тот тут же обвил его руками, слегка поглаживая по спине вверх-вниз.

Уилла колотила дрожь, когда он вошёл полностью, прерывисто дыша Ганнибалу в шею и стараясь не двигаться, чтобы дать тому время привыкнуть. И Ганнибал ему совсем не помогал, опустив ладони ниже, Уиллу на зад.

Уилл прикусил губу, а затем издал придушенный звук, когда Ганнибал _потянул_ его к себе, вжимая и лишая любой возможности _не_ толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, видя звёзды.

— Ганнибал, боги, я же так…

— Уилл, не нужно со мной настолько осторожничать. Наоборот, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не осторожничал.

Ага, значит, Ганнибал любил пожёстче. Эта мысль веселила, но Уилл не мог найти в себе силы засмеяться — только не тогда, когда ему разрешили начать двигаться.

Его бёдра пришли в движение, а рот приоткрылся, обдавая кожу Ганнибала дыханием, пока Уилл в него вколачивался. Ганнибал издал глухой звук, и Уилл отстранился, чтобы скользнуть обратно единым плавным движением, начиная набирать скорость.  
А потом он изменил угол, совсем немного, и Ганнибал _застонал_ , крепко сжимая его своими стенками. Уилл поспешил повторить своё движение, уже чувствуя быстрое приближение оргазма. Схватив Ганнибала за плечи, он воспользовался своей позицией, чтобы теснее прижимать его к себе, даже сам того не осознавая.

— Ох чёрт, — выдохнул Уилл. Жар Ганнибалового тела, которое буквально втягивало его в себя, пульсируя вокруг, сводил его с ума. — Ох, Ганнибал, я сейчас!.. Ганнибал, я… ты ещё?..

— Уилл, — простонал Ганнибал, и Уилл так резко качнул бёдрами, что Ганнибал издал неконтролируемый просящий всхлип. Отчего Уиллу лишь захотелось трахать его ещё сильнее. — Уилл, — снова попытался Ганнибал. — Я не смогу тебя понять, если ты не будешь говоришь полными предложениями, — его слова прерывались судорожными вздохами в такт толчкам Уилла. Ну разумеется, Ганнибал мог связно изъясняться даже в такой момент. Засопев, Уилл ускорил свои движения и слегка приподнялся, чтобы схватить Ганнибала за член. Звук, который Ганнибал при этом издал, был почти симфонией, и Уилл поддержал его собственным стоном.

— Дорогой мой Уилл, — выдохнул Ганнибал, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Мой хороший, чудесный, драгоценный мальчик.

У Уилла закатились глаза, и он кончил.  
* * *

**_Год спустя_ **

Беделия напряжённо смотрела в сторону кухни. Ей было трудно удерживать своё дыхание ровным. Она очень мало что чувствовала в своём нынешнем состоянии, но сообразила, что великолепно оформленный кусок мяса, лежащий перед ней на обеденном столе, являлся её собственной ногой.

Ганнибал всё-таки не умер. И, что совсем не удивляло, с ним был Уилл.

Медленно, стараясь не издать ни звука, она взяла со своей тарелки вилку и осторожно спрятала у себя на коленях.

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора оригинала: Рецепт и ингредиенты взяты с http://allrecipes.com/recipe/58942/absolute-best-liver-and-onions/


End file.
